Coeur Corrompu
by Smashed Sunshine
Summary: Completed: An Auror's researcher isn't a job that requires fear all the time, is Ginny's theory. But when she is set the task of searching for a familiar face, that is thought to be dead, will she think otherwise? Will she let him rest in peace?
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: The title of this story is French for 'Corrupt Heart' for those of you who wanted to know. This story is based around Ginny and Draco. Some of my readers of 'Tomorrows Yesterday' may be disappointed to think I have changed ship, well I will tell you that I haven't. I just felt like a little change. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Acknowledgments: To Clara Lou (ID: 142468) who hates this ship with a fiery vengeance but has told me she will try and read it. Bless you! Also to QueenC (ID: 233869) who loves this ship and did me the honour of reading through the first bit. Everyone should go read their stories. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, and do not assume to. It all belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. **

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter One**

****

_That day, That day_

_What a marvellous mess_

_This is all that I can do_

_I'm done to be me_

_Sad, scared, small, alone, beautiful_

_It's supposed to be like this_

_I accept everything_

_It's supposed to be like this_

_That day, That day_

_I lay down beside myself_

_In this feeling of pain, sadness_

_Scared, small, climbing, crawling_

_Towards the light_

_And it's all I see_

_And I'm tired and I'm right_

_And I'm wrong_

_And it's beautiful_

_Natalie Imbruglia – That Day_

Taking a deep breath, Virginia Weasley rolled over in bed. Dozily she opened an eye and tried to focus on the digits displayed by her alarm clock. A smile played about her lips, and she relaxed back into her pillow. '9:15,' she murmured, letting her eyelids drop close again. A second later she sat bolt upright, her messily tied up hair flopping down in front of her face. '9:15…' She repeated and bit at her lip for a second. 'Merlin!' She screeched angrily.

Outside a bird tweeted happily and the golden rays of the sun had lit up the world. It seemed all so ironic to Ginny. Quickly she tried to untangle herself from the quilt and stood up in the middle of her room, looking round her at the mess. She sighed, her shoulders slumping forward. There she stood, her hair covering her face, her eyes swollen and puffy and her clothes all crumpled. Things couldn't get any more worse then they already were. Hurriedly, she climbed out of her pyjamas and searched the floor for a clean bra.  She growled softly and pulled one out from under a pile of discarded clothes. 'Not like anyone's going to be looking…' she muttered as she flung open the wardrobe doors. Slipping the bra on, Ginny ran her hand through the line of dresses. Grabbing one at random, she pulled it sharply off the hanger and tucked it under her chin as she did the bra up. Then as swiftly as she could she pulled the dress over her head, grabbed a cardigan and shoes, and scooted out of the room at top speed.

Downstairs Honey the cat washed herself in the morning rays, totally oblivious to her mistress's distress. Ginny smiled at the cat fondly. Honey was like the order among the chaos. She was the only thing that never seemed to be affected by Ginny's feelings. There had been a point where she had been so angry that she had taken a tin of paint and covered the whole of one wall in the kitchen in black paint. At the time it had seemed fitting, but when she woke up, the reality had been infuriating. Yet there had sat Honey, same as always and somehow everything seemed alright in the world. Reaching down, Ginny smoothed the fur between Honeys ears and was delighted to hear a purr. 'At least someone loves me,' she said sadly. 

Glancing round the kitchen she caught sight of her reflection in a mirror and gasped. Walking forward she winced at the horror of what she was seeing. Her eyes looked black and blue from crying and her nose was shiny. Letting out a squawk she quickly ran her hands through her hair to tidy it up a bit and fetched some foundation. There was no way she was going to go out with a shiny nose. After a strenuous couple of minutes, she looked at herself critically. 'It'll do. What do you think Honey? I think mummy looks…passable.'  Honey mewed in agreement. 

As she ran out of the house, Ginny thought about the previous night. It had been one of those nights, where you think about it all week before hand. You think about the perfect dress, and the perfect shoes, how to do your hair in a way that it looks like you haven't tried at all. It had been the only thing on her mind and she had done all of the above. She'd picked out the shoes and the dress; in fact she'd looked gorgeous. The night had all been planned out by the love of her life. The only man Ginny had ever had eyes for. Mr Potter himself. They had been dating now for 2 years and Harry had told her that tonight they needed to talk. She had insisted they go out to the best restaurant in Diagon Alley, being the silly little creature she was. Of course once they were there it had been downhill since. Trust her to choose a posh place to be publicly humiliated and hurt in the most inhumane way. 

Suddenly she stopped half way down the path and took a deep breath. 'Knickers,' she muttered as she ran back into the house. 

***

The door in front of her made her stomach turn. Eventually she would have to push it open and face what lay ahead of her. Now though, she could collect her thoughts and map out how she would explain being so late. Looking down at her dress she noticed the creases for the first time. With a sigh she rubbed her temples gently with her cold fingers. At school she had learnt that the only way to overcome her fears were to face them. That thought in mind, Ginny stepped forward and pushed the huge door open.

The first thing that struck her was the familiar musky smell that she loved so much. It wasn't the best smell in the world, but it was one that she felt comfortable in. Memories of days sat at her desk, with the sun shining on her, sprang to mind. It was at times like that where she wished she was a cat, that way she could bask in the sunlight all day long. The first true smile of the day crossed her face, and she strolled over to her small desk at the front of the room. 

The second thing that struck her was the lack of people. Normally there would be people milling in and out, and even if that didn't happen, her co-workers were sure to be milling about. A frown creased her forehead. Something just didn't feel right. 

'Hello?' Ginny called out nervously.

As she spoke the side door to the main room swung open and she jumped. Generally Ginny was a jumpy, fractious person but working as an Auror's researcher was enough to put anyone on edge. The number of charms and curses that she knew off the top of her head were many. It wasn't all living in fear though, her co-workers made sure of that. She didn't get a lot of action when it came to fighting, but without her they wouldn't be able to find their prey.

'You're late,' said a soft cutting voice, which made Ginny smile with relief.

'Sorry, 'Mione,' she said with a grin, 'I over slept.'

Hermione Granger hadn't changed that much since she'd left school. She'd gone on to train to be an Auror along with Ginny's brother, Ron. It had seemed the only thing to do, their mission in life almost. Together they had set up a small office and worked with the Ministry to bring down Death Eaters. Voldemort had been brought down in the final year that Hermione had spent at Hogwarts, yet still people tried to bring him back. The war had been bitter and many friends had been lost. Once Ginny had left school, she instantly went to help those who needed her support. She knew she would never be able to fight in the way Ron and Hermione did, but something told her she was needed. 

'Well, I'll let you off seeing as it's your first offence,' said Hermione with a slight smile. Today she was wearing Muggle jeans, underneath a robe of deep purple and her hair was pinned back with a single silver clip. Ginny always thought that her simplicity was her charm and could see why Ron loved her. Hermione of course was oblivious to his affections, which made Ginny laugh. It was so obvious!

'So where is everyone? I was expecting people queuing outside the door,' she said, walking over to her desk and sitting down in the larger then life chair.

'The Ministry called in and said they wanted us to concentrate on one case for them. Apparently they need to find this person, but they won't tell us why. I have a suspicion that it has something to do with some of the recent disappearances of suspected wizards.' Hermione said evenly, sitting in the chair opposite Ginny. 'The file will come in soon. I'll need you to work really hard on this one, I'm afraid.'

'That's alright,' Ginny said wistfully, opening up a draw, and then closing it again.

'Is there something wrong Gin?' Hermione said her voice laced with concern.

'Yes,' she replied simply. 'Harry dumped me.'

The silence that stretched through the room seemed like a dull buzzing. Ginny could tell this hadn't been what Hermione had expected. Harry was wonder boy and could do no wrong in her eyes. This didn't surprise her though. Harry was almost unrealistically perfect. After the fall of Voldemort, he wanted to escape the world that had built up around him. He wanted to be free of the fear. With that in mind, Harry had turned down joining Hermione and Ron and taken to playing Quiddich with the best of them. Now he was one of the wizarding world's best seekers, and had been Ginny's man. That wasn't true anymore though. 

'Oh…' Hermione said finally, her forehead creasing into a frown. 'I'm so sorry, Gin. I had no idea he was going to do that.'

'Yeah well,' Ginny said as she busied herself with some papers, 'Came as a bit of a shock to me too.'

Hermione watched her friend with concern. Finally Ginny looked up and gave Hermione the best smile she could muster without bursting into tears. 'I'll be fine 'Mione. It hurts like hell, but I'll get over it.' Eventually, she added mentally.

'I know there's nothing I can say to help but…' she was cut off by a flash of blue light, and a heavy file of paper landing on the table. Ginny jumped back slightly, and coughed as the wave of dust hit her. 

'Merlin! This guy is either really old or really bad…' Ginny muttered, waving her hands to clear the air. In front of her lay a high pile of papers, all one file on this one person. A sigh escaped her lips. 'Looks like its going to be another late night at the office.'

Hermione chuckled gently. 'Well I'll leave you to it. I said I would have a training session with Ron for a couple of hours.' Slowly she eased herself out of the chair and stretched. As she turned away she said softly, 'If it gets too much Gin, I'm always here for you.'

'I know,' whispered Ginny as she opened up the file to reveal a face staring up at her, with intense silvery eyes, which seemed to be everywhere at once. 'Hermione?'

'Yes?' She replied as she was opening the door to leave. 

'Who is this? He looks very…familiar…' Ginny said as her eyes roved over the features presented before her. It was almost bewitching to her.

'Well it would be,' she said with a soft laugh, 'I knew one of these days I'd get the chance to hunt down Draco Malfoy.' With that she left, slamming the door behind her.

'Oh…'

***

To the west, the sun was beginning to set taking with it the day and bringing forth the night. All day Ginny had sat at her desk reading through Draco Malfoy's file. It was like an epic, going from one twist to another. For a researcher like herself, it was the perfect file. It had all the adventures, where he'd been, who he'd worked with, his social status and most of all lots of anomalies. Gaps in the stories that didn't fit in with his actions. Occasionally her eyes would flicker back to the picture on her desk and she would think about the changes in his face.

At Hogwarts, Draco's face had looked a lot smoother, almost flawless in fact. In this picture however, Ginny could clearly see the toll that a hard life had had on him. Even though his face had weathered slightly, his skin was still a pale white, and his hair blonder then blonde. She smiled slightly. This boy manifested everything she had hated at school and now it felt like he was getting his just desserts. The only problem she had with this was those eyes. One glance at them and you were snared. The first thing in the file had been a personality profile given by various people. Some praised him, others despised him, but one woman had put something very simple.

 _"His eyes are windows to his soul. Once you've glimpsed upon it you will never be the same again."_

This had made Ginny laugh. Obviously this was some woman that Draco had had his wicked way with. Visions of Pansy sprung to mind and Ginny found herself imagining her at the Ministry all moon eyed, describing her man. Just in case this was relevant though, Ginny had jotted down on her list of assets, _"eyes".  _

At this present point in time though, the room was beginning to darken, with the shadows of the night consuming the small office. Ginny sat alone, reclined far back into her seat, her legs tucked under her, and the file spread open on her knee. As she flicked the last page open she gasped at what confronted her. A death certificate. This was different to what she normally had. Surely if the Ministry wanted to find Draco they should look in his grave. Then a thought struck her, a faked death. It wasn't uncommon with hunted men to fake their own death as means of escape. Well this was going to make it a lot harder.  'Why me?' she muttered to the darkness.

After a couple of minutes of thought, Ginny stood up and pulled her wand out of her handbag. Clutching the file to her chest she whispered the words and soon found herself stood in her living room. She smiled satisfactorily. Last time she'd tried apparition from the office she'd lost her favourite shoes. Dumping the file down on her coffee table, she lit a couple of candles and walked into the kitchen. Glancing outside she noticed an owl and swiftly had a window open. The huge tawny owl fluttered in and landed on her work surface. She clucked at it testily. Quickly she took the note from its legs and unfurled it. 

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I can't leave you on these terms. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please talk to me._

_Harry_

'Yeah right,' she said storming back into the living room. 'I'll show you bad terms.'

With that she held the parchment up to one of the candles and let the fire burn it. Holding it to her face, she watched the dancing flames slowly consume it. A sigh escaped her lips, all the anger slowly draining from her body. She was too tired for this. Dropping the parchment into a bin, she muttered a spell and the fire was smothered. 'Back to work, aye, Honey?' 

She turned round to get the file and stopped suddenly. In that precise moment her heart stopped beating and she felt like crying forever. Instead of the file being where she had left it, there was a single lily and a note that read:

_Let this rest in peace_

Ginny closed her eyes and screamed.

**Authors Note 2:  Ok, now you've read it, what do you think? ****Review please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I updated this a little too quickly. Well I got into the creative flow and couldn't stop tapping. I warn you though, don't expect me to update this often normally. I should in all fairness be working on my other two chaptered fictions too.**

**Acknowledgments: I would like to thank all of those people who reviewed my first chapter. I was overwhelmed by the amount I received. Again, thank you and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing. I wish I did own Toploader, but sadly to say, I don't. **

****

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter two**

****

_History passed me by at school_

_But I, by no means play the fool_

_The past and the present melt to one_

_But the future now has gone_

_And I guess one would assume_

_That there's nothing else to lose_

_No more science left to bend_

_The world was flat we reached the end_

_The other side now maybe nice_

_Now's your turn to roll the dice_

_And then everyone's still_

_But I can't help but feel_

_Toploader – Stupid Games_

'Let's go through this again'

Ginny heaved a half hearted sigh. They had been through this a thousand times already and still it sounded the same. She wanted to scream that it wouldn't change anything. She wanted to scream that it was all her fault and she was sorry. Most of all though she wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry away all the water from her body. Maybe that way she wouldn't feel the guilt that lay leaden on her shoulders. All the things she should have done to prevent this theft happening, especially seeing as it had happened right under her nose. 

'Look Ron,' Hermione said gently resting a hand on her friends shoulder. 'It's been a long night and I think its time we went home and let Ginny get some sleep.'

'But the file…' Ron began.

'Hush!' Hermione retorted with a hint of anger. 'The Ministry will have another copy of it. We'll sort it out in the morning. Anyway, Gin's already read through it all and taken notes on all the relevant details.'

'But how…'

'Ron Weasley if you do not drop this matter now I will personally sew your mouth together!' 

Instantly Ron shut up and Ginny could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She loved the way Hermione had so much power of her brother. She knew that soon they would vacate her home and she would finally be allowed to grieve her stupid mistake.  It was all mapped out in her mind. It would involve some music and lots of chocolate. If there was something she believed in, it was the power of food to make the world look that little bit brighter. This had been something instilled in her from an early age and she was glad of it. Her mother had always called chocolate "soul food", and in many ways she was right. 

'Ginny?' said a soft voice from beside her. She looked up to see the tired eyes of Hermione. 'Ginny, I know it's not your fault. Are you sure you don't recognise the writing though, it would really help to know who took the file.'

Ginny grimaced inwardly. She had a pretty good idea who had taken the file, but was worried that by mentioning it she would never be left alone. Tomorrow she would tell them she suspected the owner of the file had claimed it from under her nose.

'No,' she whispered hoarsely. 

Seconds later she was alone. Heaving a sigh of relief she shakily rose from her seat. Slowly she ran a hand through her long auburn locks, and walked gently into the kitchen. The lily that had been with the note was standing in a vase of water in the centre of her small rickety table. Curiously she stepped over to it and plucked it from the glass confinements. In itself it was truly beautiful, the pale white leaves elegantly arcing to reveal the smallest splash of colour. Brining it up to her face she smelt it timidly. The scent hit her slowly and brought the broadest of smiles to her face. Then suddenly she began to giggle, the stress of it all leaving her body. Here she was, a fully grown woman, getting all moony over a lily.  'What are you like?' she muttered to herself with a giggle.

Aimlessly running the lily along the hollow of her cheek, she took a glass down from her dresser and smiled. This wasn't a time for chocolate. This was a time for good wine. Pulling open the fridge she pulled out the bottle she was keeping for special occasions. It was unlike her to be so self-indulgent, but she deserved to be after everything that had happened.

Strolling back into her small living room she settled herself in the largest, and squishiest, of all the chairs. Muttering a quick spell, the cork of the bottle flew off and bounced of the far wall. Quickly, Ginny poured herself a glass and put the wine bottle down onto the floor. Leaning back in the seat, she finally allowed herself the relief of tears. They flowed down her face in fast, yet furious, trickles. All the self pity and doubt coming out to the surface. 

***

Walking along Diagon Alley, Ginny couldn't help but feel miserable. The weather was dingy and spots of rain kept dropping from the sky in their thousands. Her head felt like there was a brass band in it, to boot. Overall her day wasn't turning out to be the greatest and she had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to get any better. Today she was going to go see Pansy Parkinson and interview her on behalf of the Ministry. Her stomach did little flips every time she thought about it. She couldn't exactly see Pansy being forth coming with the information. 

Balancing along the curb, she began to think through the questions in her mind. First of all she would need to know if Pansy had seen or heard from Draco recently. Ginny pretty much knew what the answer would be. No. It was always no when it came to interviewing people who were somehow connected to the dark side. Loyalty among thieves was the saying that sprung to mind. Her next line of questioning would be the last time Pansy had seen him. It probably wouldn't be relevant but Ginny needed all the help she could get in finding him. If none of this worked she would try the oldest tactic in the book. She'd get Ron to come round and use his charm on her.

Ginny had never seen the fascination women had with Ron. He wasn't exactly the best looking boy in the world. Then again he wasn't the worst. In her mind though he would always be the straggly, bad tempered, brother that she knew and loved. 

Approaching the door to the small robes shop, Ginny took a deep breath. It was always good to look in control and domineering. Briskly she took a step forward and pushed open the small door. Above her head a little bell rang in a jolly way, and a warm breeze hit her. Quickly, she closed the door and looked around. Lined up along all the walls were the beautiful robes Ginny had ever seen. There were plain ones, and intricate ones, and ones with ties, traditional ones and ones that were more then modern. For a second she stared, stunned by all the different styles surrounding her, but was brought out of her thoughts by a quiet pop to the left hand side of her.

'Welcome to Pansy's, how may I help you?' 

Ginny spun to look at the girl who had appeared at her side. She had long blonde hair that was braided with added hints of purple and she was wearing a robe of deep green that had silver dragons embroidered up the body. On her chest was pinned a small name badge with the name _Pansy lit up in red lights. Ginny looked up the smiling Pansy's face. She hadn't changed a lot, her face was still quite young, but Ginny thought that might have been the amount of make-up she was wearing. Somehow she looked less angry then she had at Hogwarts though. _

'Hi,' Ginny fumbled in her pocket for her identification card, 'I was wondering if you could help me locate a person.'

'Excuse me?' Pansy said with an air of confusion. 

'My name is Virginia Weasley and I'm…'

'Weasley?! Oh my god is that you?! I hardly recognised you!' Pansy gushed suddenly with enthusiasm. 

'Yes…' she replied meekly, 'Anyway, I'm here on behalf of the Ministry I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions about Draco Malfoy.'

Pansy let out a little shriek of shock and her eyebrows furrowed into an angry frown. 'Look, I haven't heard from that little ass since he abandoned me. I don't intend to start to anyway! I heard he was dead and I'm glad!' She said spitefully.

'Well I was wondering…' Ginny began.

'Do you know what the runt did to me?! Do you?! He left me at the altar! Jilted me, I mean ME, on our wedding day!' Pansy spat, her anger beginning to show on her face. 'And you know what I did? I got over it. You probably think I'm still hanging onto him like some puppy dog, but I ain't! I went out and I got over him!'

'I'm sure you did…' Ginny said gently, 'I was just wondering if you knew of his whereabouts… Or where he might be…?'

'No, of course I don't!' She hissed, tears beginning to well in her eyes. 'If I did I would have gone after the pig myself! You should have seen it! The dress….oh the dress! It was imported silk, cost daddy a fortune. I still have it around here somewhere….hang on!'

With that Pansy dashed forward to behind the counter. Taking a deep breath Ginny slowly began to edge backwards towards the door. Even her sympathy for Pansy's predicament wasn't enough to make her stay in this shop. 

'Ah-ha! Here it is!! Hang on!' A loud cry came from the back room. 

Biting her lip nervously, Ginny made a run for it out of the shop as fast as she could, leaving Pansy only the sound of the bell tinkling behind her. 

***

Swinging round in her chair, back in the safety of the office, Ginny chewed on the end of a pencil. Her days work had been unsuccessful in getting near to finding Draco Malfoy. So far all she had found out was that people, who used to go to school with him, didn't exactly keep in touch. In fact they tried their damn best not to, as far as she could see. Pansy hadn't been much help, but the likes of Crabbe and Goyle had been worse. They had point blank refused to utter Draco's name, and when she asked why, they had ignored her. Next time she would defiantly take back up. 

For now though, she was left at a dead end. The file might have helped at this point, but the Ministry had been unable to find the copy. Taking a sip of water, she straightened herself up behind the desk. It was time to think about what she did know. Opening a drawer, she brought out a pad of paper and a pen, and then placed them down in front of her. Sometimes she found that muggle methods were so much easier then quill and parchment. Uncapping the pen, she wrote his name at the top of the page and then stared at the blank expanse before her. Memories of his stormy silver eyes loomed in her mind. 

Back at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy had been a pig and a bully. He had devoted his life to making others hell, and he almost succeeded. When Voldemort had risen in power again though Draco changed slightly. His attitude towards Harry didn't change, but once when a terrible battle was raging on a mystical plane Ginny had seen something else. Draco had been sat among the hysteria and had calmly stared into space. His eyes had been troubled though and Ginny got the impression he knew exactly what was happening and hated himself for it. In that moment she knew that he wasn't as hard shelled as he made out. Then there had been the death of his father, which too had shown Draco out of character. Anyone else who had received this news would have cried, but not Draco. Instead he had nodded slightly and carried on with everyday life. She had heard a rumour that he hadn't even shed a single tear for his loss. 

Bringing herself out of her daydreams, she put pen to paper and jotted down the word _unexpected. It was the only word she could think of that summed up all of his actions. She remembered reading in the file that he had trained at the Ministry after leaving Hogwarts for a couple of years. That had surprised her when she read it. It didn't mention what he had trained for though… A smile spread across her face at the thought of Draco being trained for the Care of Muggles unit. She would have to find out what he had wanted to do at the Ministry. _

Now though she was going to head home and try catch up on the sleep she had lost last night. Picking up the pad she muttered the words and again found herself at home. With a slight smile she let her whole body flop down onto her small tattered couch and released a sigh. Kicking her shoes off, she brought her legs up underneath her and snuggled into the warmth of her own body. 'Honey,' she cooed affectionately. When no Honey appeared, she frowned slightly and rose up from the chair. 'Honey?'

Slowly she walked into the kitchen and looked around. No Honey. Then a feeling hit her like a tonne of bricks. If Draco Malfoy could get into her house once, he could probably do it again. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she muttered to herself. Turning round she walked back into the living room and jumped at the sight that confronted her. 

'This is getting too easy, Weasley.' 

**Authors Note 2: That's chapter 2 over with then. I feel cruel for leaving you at such a point. Oh well please tell me what you think by ****reviewing.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Notes: I haven't really got a lot to say this time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I have writing it. Also I blame this story for my delay in not updating my other story. But hey! Again with the creative flow!**

**Acknowledgments: I would like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Richard Harris. May he rest in peace. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter, as ever I am flattered. **

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Three**

****

_Slip inside the eye of your mind_

_Don't you know you might find_

_A better place to play_

_You said that you'd never been_

_But all the things that you'd see_

_Are gonna fade away_

_So I start a revolution from my bed_

_Cos you said the brains I have went to my head_

_Step outside the summertime's in bloom_

_Stand up beside the fireplace_

_Take that look from off your face_

_Cos you ain't ever going to burn my heart out_

_Oasis – Don't Look Back In Anger_

From where he sat the petite redhead's face was beginning to turn the same colour as her hair. This caused a familiar smile to tug at his lips. Last time he had ever seen Virginia Weasley, was on the last day he ever spent within the walls of Hogwarts. A storm had been brewing in the north and he had been sat in the Great Hall. The walls were decorated in gold and red, a sign that Gryffindor had yet again won as the house with the most points. Ginny, as her friends called her, had been sat with Hermione Granger on the Gryffindor table, far away from himself. Glancing over he had seen the most bored look on the smallest Weasley's face. She had looked far removed from her friends around her, and it had made him laugh. Maybe she wasn't as much part of the dream team as he had thought at the time. 

'What are you doing in my house,' said a quiet voice, 'with my cat?'

Draco Malfoy was pulled away from his thoughts by the most timid, yet dangerous, voice he had heard. Shaking away the memories of the past, he composed himself for whatever she was going to throw at him. Running his fingers through the fur of the cat on his knee he smiled slightly.

'I thought I would return your file,' he said motioning to the file laid out on the table. 'As for the cat…what can I say Weasley? I have animal magnetism.'

The moment the words left his mouth he could instantly see a spark of relief in her eyes. Her body relaxed and she muttered a charm sending the files into her open arms. Draco watched as her fingers caressed the spine and her keen eyes searched for signs of tampering. Quickly she had it open and was scanning each page for lost details. Draco had not tampered with the file but wasn't going to tell her that straight away. The look of concentration on her face made him wish he could be the object she took so much time over. Again, he shook himself. This was nothing but loneliness talking.

'Don't worry your little bushy haired head, Weasley. I haven't messed with your little file.' He drawled finally. 

'Same old Malfoy, taking things that don't belong to you,' Ginny said spitefully. 'You had no right to come into my house without my consent! Do you know the trouble you put me through?! Do you?! I could have lost my job and…'

Draco swiftly shooed the cat away, and like liquid moved right in front of her. Her constant babbling was beginning to grate on his nerves. It had been a while since he had last socialised and this all in one go was a little much for him. Placing a single finger over her lips he managed to silence her talking. The look of shock at his invasion was enough to draw a small laugh from him. 

'Look here, Weasley. I had to see the file in order to know what you knew! I can't exactly cover my tracks without knowing which ones to cover, now can I?' He said softly and calmly. From what he had learnt about Ginny was that she wasn't to be messed with. Slowly his finger moved from her lips to trace the elegant curve of her jaw. 'I also had a little request for you and your… friends.' 

From where he was standing he could tell that she was very uncomfortable in her present position. Rubbing his fingers down her neck, he watched them intently. He hadn't been this close to a girl in what seemed like years. Dying had meant making a lot of changes to his life. One of them was caging up the Malfoy in him. The man he had pretended to be for the past 10 months was a loner, who shied away from human affection and lived like a hermit. Draco liked it this way; it meant no-one would get close enough to find out who or what he really was. Now though, he could be Draco Malfoy and not give a damn. The Weasley girl already knew who and what he was and somehow that was making the experience even more worthwhile. He could let out all the spitefulness he had kept bottled up for all this time.

'What sort of request?' 

He looked up sharply and withdrew his hand, remembering what business he had coming here in the first place. 'Leave this case alone, Weasley. Let the dead rest in peace.'

'I have one problem with that theory,' Ginny muttered stiffly. 'You're not dead Malfoy.'

'According to the world I am. Draco Malfoy is dead,' he spat, 'and that is the way its going to stay.'

The look on the small woman stood before him, surprised him. Virginia Weasley looked truly shocked by his words. Her jaw had dropped slightly and a frown had creased her forehead. Her eyes portrayed all the questions that were racing through her mind. Draco gazed at her for a minute, his face devoid of any emotion he felt. There was something about her that made him want to tell her everything. Biting back this urge he ploughed on with his plans of intimidation.

'That piece of paper exists for a reason you know. It makes sure I can protect the people who mean most to me, and I'm not going to let anything or one jeopardise that. The man you're looking for is dead. Tell your friends that dare to call themselves Auror's that.' He said firmly, making sure his height over her was visible. 

'And why,' she said angrily taking a step forward, 'would I do a thing like that for a scum bag like you?' Her finger dug into his chest.

Instinctively, Draco grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. His fingers dug into the tender skin that lay within his course hand. Looking into her eyes he could see the wince of pain crossing her face and instantly felt guilt. Giving it a final little twist for effect he dropped it, and instantly she held it to her chest. 'Don't,' he began menacingly, 'ever lay a finger on me Weasley. I know more then you could ever perceive.'

'I will do what I want, Malfoy. This is my house and I will not be pushed around by some over grown six year old,' she shouted unsteadily. 

Draco growled and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders pushing her roughly backwards into a wall. Making sure he wasn't hurting her too much he smiled at her devilishly. 'I warned you Weasley. Do you know how long its been since I've been…'

He was cut of by a soft whimper that had escaped her lips. Guilt began to fill his body. His intentions had been just to shake her up a bit, let her know who was in control. Now though he couldn't help but feel this was too much for her. After all it wasn't her fault that damned Granger and Weasley were after him. Another idea came into his mind. 

'Look Weasley, I'm willing to leave you alone on one condition.'

'What?' Ginny asked softly, her eyes piercing into his own.

'I will help you find me...' Draco said in a far off way, the plan beginning to form in his mind.

'What?!' She repeated surprise laced in her voice.

'You can help prove me innocent,' He said, looking down into her eyes. 'You can help me save those who I love…. Yes…'

'I can't do that…' Ginny began.

'Oh but you can. You're going to have to trust me though,' his voice softened and his face got closer to hers. 'I am innocent Weasley.'

'Innocent of what?' 

Draco took his hands away from her shoulders and turned her back to him. The Ministry had been watching him too closely before he had "died". His own paranoia had grown to enormous heights. No longer had he been able to walk the streets of the wizarding world. Instead he had been forced to live in hiding, and even then it hadn't been enough. No, he had had to deal with it himself. It had been the only way to free his Mother from his actions consequences. Making out his will, he had bribed a doctor to help him fake his death. All it took after that was for him to go on a very long broom ride.

'Hello? Earth to Malfoy…?'

Blinking a couple of times he came back down to earth. 'I have to go. I'll be back when I come up with anything that might help you.' Slowly he stepped forward but was instantly stopping by her hand clutching to his arm.  Turning he looked at her and saw the fear there. She was scared and he didn't blame her. There was a lot that the file had left out. It was his entire fault for ever thinking that he could be his own man. The shadow of his father made sure that would never happen. 

'Why should I trust you?' Ginny said softly. 

'Your just going to have to Weasley,' and almost impulsively he leaned down and kissed her softly on the mouth. 

***

Glancing down at the small clock on her desk the next day, Ginny sighed. It had been hours since anyone had even entered the office and she had no leads to go on. Draco breaking into her house hadn't helped either. Once he'd left she had made sure the strongest charms she could find where settled on the house. Even this hadn't made her sleep anymore sounder though. When she closed her eyes she'd hear something and all her nerves would stand on end. It was at times like that she wished she was a powerful Auror who could defend herself against people like him. Stifling a yawn she leaned back in the chair and put her feet up on the desk.

Then there had been the kiss. 

It had taken her by surprise but something about it felt right. She shook that feeling away instantly. There was no way in hell she was going to admit she enjoyed the experience. At the time her eyes had fluttered close instantly and she had surrendered to the brief yet warm kiss. When her eyes had opened she had been alone. 

A sigh escaped her lips and she tapped her foot aimlessly against the wood panelling of the desk. Looking around the family pictures on her desk danced about. She smiled; at least she had her family. Who needed men? Thinking of that subject normally made her mind wander to Harry. The way he smelt, the way he touched her, the places that were sensitive on him, in fact everything to do with him. Now though her mind kept wandering to the brief kiss she had shared with the man who she was helping hunt down.

'Ginny?'

Her head snapped up and she looked at the door. A familiar face peeked round the corner and she felt her stomach flip. 'Hermione and Ron are out, Harry. You might find them at the training area.' She said briskly, pretending to be busy.

'I wasn't looking for them,' Harry said with a wonky smile, stepping into the room.

'Who were you looking for then?' Ginny snapped back trying not to look at him. It was hard to be in the same room with him right now without wanting to tear his throat out.

'Don't be silly Gin,' He said softly as he made his way over to where she sat. 'You never owled back. I was worried about you.'

'Harry you broke up with me!' 

'That doesn't mean I stopped caring, you know I had good reasons.' He said in almost a whisper.

'GOOD REASONS?' Ginny jumped out of her chair and stalked open to the main door. 'Get out Harry before I throw you out.'

'No,' He replied crossing his arms across his chest. 'Hermione told me about what happened the other night and I'm concerned for your safety Gin.'

'I'm warning you Harry. If you don't get out of here now…' 

'And I've told you. I'm not leaving till we've talked about what's happened. I know I hurt you, but I'm leaving in a couple of days and I can't leave knowing you hate me. Please Gin?'

'Can't you see,' Ginny began to choke back on tears that were beginning to form, 'that I'm busy Harry. I don't need this right now.'

Harry nodded silently, his eyes bearing into her. 'I'll come and see you tomorrow. Maybe then you'll be in a more…friendly mood.'

With that he apparated away leaving Ginny stood alone in the office that seemed too big. Slowly she crumpled, leaning heavily against the wall she dropped to the floor letting the tears take over again.  

**Author's Notes 2: There we have it. Another chapter of my little fiction. Please ****review! **


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Again I got into the creative flow. I must warn you though, this chapter is quite a bit of speech so it may seem a tiny bit shorter then last time. I will be back on track next chapter. Let's just say I have big ideas.**

**Acknowledgments: To everyone who reviewed, as always. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the below. Except maybe the idea which is mine.**

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Four**

****

_I used to be the kind of guy_

_Who'd never let you look inside_

_I'd smile when I was crying_

_I had nothing but a lot to lose_

_Thought I had a lot to prove_

_In my life there's no denying_

_Goodbye to all my yesterdays_

_Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way_

_I had enough of crying, bleeding, sweating, dying_

_Hear me when I say gonna life my life everyday_

_I'm gonna touch the sky, spread these wings and fly_

_I ain't here to play _

_Gonna live my life everyday_

_Bon Jovi – Everyday_

'Ah, Miss Weasley! What can I help you with on this lovely day?'

Stifling a yawn that was threatening to break her resolve, Ginny took in the room around her. The walls were plain and dingy giving a boring feel to the room. In Ginny's mind if these walls could speak they wouldn't have anything particularly interesting to tell. A weary smile played about her lips as she crossed her legs neatly and regarded the old wizard seated opposite her. His hair was combed neatly back and he had the smallest hint of a beard about his chin. Judging on how wizards aged she guessed the man was about 150 at the youngest.

'Well Mr Goggenslock, as you know my firm are working with the Ministry to try and capture someone for questioning. I have read through the file and yet there seems to be a lack of detail which we usually receive. I was just wondering if there was a reason to this.' Ginny said in her best commanding voice. It wasn't easy getting information out of the Ministry as they seemed to have a lot to hide.

'As you know, Virginia, we give you the information that you are allowed to know…'

'But surely we have to have all the information to find him!' Ginny persisted.

'Look, there is little I can do to help you in this matter. Even I, the collector of information, am unable to help you any further. The Ministry have edited this file as they have seen fit.' 

'Then how do you suppose I find Mr Malfoy? Female intuition?!' 

Silence settled on the room at Ginny's outburst and this relieved her. There had to be some way that she could find out all the missing gaps of Draco's life without having to ask the man himself. She was having problems enough keeping the fact that she had met him once already and done nothing to help apprehend him. Thinking claming thoughts she composed herself again. It was vital that she at least looked like she was getting somewhere with this case.

'Virginia,' Mr Goggenslock said softly, 'I know you must be getting frustrated at the lack of help we can give, but I promise you that there is nothing I can do to help.'

'At least let me ask one question… That's all I need right now.' Ginny pleaded with him. Often she found that using her feminine charms would help, but somehow they didn't feel right at this point.

'Alright. One question. And this is strictly off the record too. What is it you need to know?'

'In the file it mentions that Dra…Mr Malfoy trained at the Ministry after having left Hogwarts. What it doesn't say is what he trained for.'

Another silence stretched through the small dingy room. Letting her gaze rest on Mr Goggenslock, she tried to determine what was going on in his mind. His elbows were neatly leaning against the surface of the table and the fingers of each hand were touching tips in an elegant arc. A look of concentration was etched on his face. Ginny assumed that he was contemplating whether to give her the correct answer or not. Slowly he began to speak.

'When Draco first left Hogwarts he was determined to become his own man and grow out of his fathers shadow. Coming to the Ministry he thought at the time would be the best way to do it. Unfortunately the people in power here know a good thing when they see it. Draco had power. He had connections. He was renowned for being his fathers' son. All off this was stacked against him.' He took a breath and glanced down at the panelling on his desk. 'So the Ministry took him in and trained him in the arts of an Auror.'

'An Auror…?' Ginny said feeling her jaw drop. This couldn't possibly be true for the Malfoy she had known at Hogwarts. It seemed the farthest away from his character she had ever seen. Why would a Malfoy want to train to capture people they were allegiance with? 

'Yes,' He continued gravely. 'The Ministry were clever though. They let him think he was becoming an Auror when really he was training to be a double agent. Let me explain to you what this meant. Draco would be forced to resume his everyday life and took the place of his father in the darker circles. He would then report all of this back to the Ministry and would often be ordered to search these wizards' homes. That's where his Auror skills would come in handy.'

'So in other words he would spy on the dark wizards?' 

'Yes.' He stated simply.

'Then how come he…left?' Ginny's mind was racing. This was all a complete contradiction to the man she thought she knew. Somehow though it explained his actions.

'Some of the dark wizards were becoming suspicious. Draco, though being careful, was beginning to be cast away from the inner circles. His violent tendencies getting the better of him in some situations. The Ministry couldn't let themselves be associated with him anymore, so they dropped him. This left Draco vulnerable to the dark wizards. I think you can work the rest out for yourself…'

Ginny stood up slowly and nodded. This information was defiantly going to help her work out whatever was happening. Something about this case was intriguing her and part of her really wanted to help Draco Malfoy. This would mean going against everything she thought of as good and pure. It would have to be her secret. 

Walking over to the door she paused and turned to face the older man. 'Would you say that Mr Malfoy was… trustworthy?'

'Well Virginia, you know what they say about a Malfoy.'

***

'Stop acting like a girls blouse Ron Weasley and hit me like a man!!' 

'Girls blouse?! I think that's calling the kettle black! I tell you what, why don't _you try hitting __me like a man?'_

Ginny smiled to herself from her place on the floor and glanced up to see Hermione kick boxing a very sensitive part on Ron. Him being him yelped and doubled over dropping his wand and sword to the floor. Ginny tried to suppress the giggle but it over flowed her lips and cascaded into the room. Ron turned his head and glared at her. 'I'm going to tell mum you laughed at this and when she finds out…' He began.

'She'll laugh too!' she retorted through the giggles. 'Especially when I tell her you were beaten up by a girl!'

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Watch me!' 

Ron growled and sat down in the middle of the training ring. Hermione had a smug look plastered on her face and Ginny could tell she was trying really hard not to join in with the laughter. 

'Are you alright?' She finally asked with over exaggerated concern. 'You did tell me to hit you like a man.'

'I'm fine,' Ron growled quietly. 'Just fine.'

Ginny smiled and looked back down at the file that lay in her lap. The picture of Draco was laid on top and she found herself almost instantly drawn to his eyes. Even in a picture there was no denying that Draco Malfoy had the greatest silvery-grey eyes known to man. Looking into them was like being lost at sea in a storm. She sighed it was a place she didn't want to be though. He might be nice on the eye but he was still a Malfoy underneath it all. This new revelation though was beginning to put a whole new spin on how she looked at him. 

'How's the case coming along Gin? Me and Ron are getting nowhere with our inquiries.' 

Looking up she pulled herself away from the guilt ridden thoughts. 'Well I visited Mr Goggenslock at the Ministry today and he told me that all the information that was considered to be relevant was here. I tried to get some more information but…well he seemed reticent to give any freely.'

Hermione nodded slightly and aimlessly waved her wand around and muttered some offensive spells. A large book flew across the room and began to beat up a punch bag. Ginny smiled slightly and felt a wave of envy race through her. It was one thing protecting herself, but it was a complete other to fight. 

'I could always send Ron over to muscle some information out of him.'

'No!' Ginny snapped quickly, not wanting her friends to have the information she did. Ron and Hermione stared at her with surprise. 'Well… You know the Ministry wouldn't like it.'

'And you went to see Pansy?' Ron asked quietly.

'Yep. Not much help there either. She went a little hysterical at the mere mention of his name.' She chuckled softly to herself at the memory of Pansy and her wedding dress. 'I might go back later and see if there's anything else she left out.'

'Good idea,' Ron said finally standing up. 'I have a feeling she of all people probably knows where he is. I remember the way she used to fawn over that Malfoy filth back at school.'

Staring blankly at the back wall Ginny stood up and ran her hand through her hair, for what seemed the thousandth time that day. If only Ron knew what had happened, she thought. This would be a bad idea though. Ron would go ballistic and probably make Ginny go back to live at her parents. The mere thought made her scowl. 'I'm going to go meet Colin down in Hogsmede now. You want to come? I'll buy you a drink…?' 

'Sorry Gin, we can't. Um…' Hermione looked down at the floor and muttered, 'Harry is taking us out for dinner.'

Ginny felt her heart drop a thousand miles before it hitting the cold floor of reality. 'Oh…' 

'Sorry Gin,' Ron said embracing her in a bear like hug. 'He said he had something important to tell us.'

Gently she pushed Ron away and turned her back on them. Slowly she walked out of the training arena. Her legs felt like lead and she found herself trying not to cry. She had cried too much over the past few days and silently swore not to do so again. This time she would hold her head up high and let her so called friends do what they like. She should have expected them to put Harry over her, they always had. They probably always would. 

At Hogwarts she had been publicly accepted as on of them. She had eaten with them, listened to them talk and occasionally helped them with whatever deed they had to do. Deep inside though, she would never be one of them. When they had left and she was in her final year things had seemed so much better. People had begun to talk to her as Ginny and not as Ron's little sister. It seemed all so stupid in the here and now of it all. 

It still it hurt though. 

**Author's Note: You know the drill people! I'm dying to know your opinion.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot of continuation to the main plot, but I thought it would be a good time to get to know the characters. **

**Acknowledgments: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Also to all my friends and especially to Brandy, my dog, who is three. **

**Disclaimer: Only words do I own. **

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Five**

****

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'_

_Tired of livin' like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken for handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head scream "are we havin' fun yet?"_

_Nickleback – How You Remind Me_

Looking around her Ginny realised something that was rapidly becoming more frequent with each day. Yet again she was alone surrounded by people. She had often wondered if it was possible to be alone in a room full of like minded beings and yet be completely alone. Now she knew that it was and it depressed her. Sitting at the bar, she ordered another drink. The Three Broomsticks had been her initial retreat away from the loneliness of her home. Here, she had hoped, she would also be able to escape herself. It had all been organised so that Colin would come and help her lift her spirits. He was an hour late and Ginny was pretty positive he wasn't going to show up.

Flicking back the hair from her face, her mind wandered to questions that were bothering her. Why had she spent half an hour getting dressed up to go to the pub? Only a couple of weeks ago that would have been something she reserved for nights out with Harry. She was pretty sure she wasn't trying to impress Colin; he was her friend but nothing more. Maybe it had been to prove that she could go out and look great without the man she loved on her arm. She wanted men to look at her and think "wow". Unfortunately for her though, the place was filled with young students looking for fun. One had approached her but all it had made Ginny want to do was pat him on the head and send him to bed. That had made her laugh. At 22 she was already reminding herself of her mother. This wasn't going to bode well when trying to get a man. 

Her mind flitted back to her encounter with Pansy. Maybe she would turn out exactly like that about Harry. A neurotic woman that was left clinging to a fatal hope. She smiled at the thought of Ron's reaction to her opening a robes shop. The family already had enough problems with the Fred and George's joke shop. Sipping at her strong drink, she looked down at the panelling of the bar. It had a charm on it so it shined from beneath the tankards and glasses. Ginny smiled at her faint reflection. Her deepest wish at that moment was to just disappear and never be found. She doubted that anyone would actually care or notice. Slowly she brought her elbows up onto the top and rested her chin in her cupped hands. 

It was coming on eleven o'clock and Ginny found the alcohol she'd had was beginning to go to her head. She felt slightly light headed and it was quite satisfactory. It had been a long time since she had felt this free of feelings. A dopey grin was teasing the corners of her mouth. In an attempt to deny the effect it was having on her she ordered another drink.

Her mind went back to the subject of Draco Malfoy and his apparent death. She craved to know what he had been thinking, training as an Auror for the Ministry. It was the most unlikely thing for him to do. She remembered how it had felt to have no more Hogwarts. A huge empty void had consumed her life. At first it had been bliss. There had been no lessons or pressure but there had also been no friends or companionship. All her brothers had left home and she had found herself alone in an empty house most of the time. Much hadn't changed really. She still went home to a lonely building, yet it was somewhere to call her own. She wondered if Draco had a house. A frown crossed her face as she thought about it more. What did he do at Christmas? An image of him sitting alone in front of an instant meal sprung to mind and she began to feel deep sympathy for him. 

Standing up shakily she tried to compose herself. It was time to go home and sleep off the hangover that would inevitably wake up with her in the morning. Scratching her head thoughtfully, she tried to work out why she couldn't feel her feet. After a couple of minutes she was stumbling out towards the door. Catching her foot on a loose floorboard, she fell forwards onto her knees with a crash. The few remaining drinkers turned to see what the commotion was about. A familiar blush spread over Ginny's cheeks making butterflies flutter round her stomach. As swiftly as she could in her state, she pushed herself up from the floor and giggled nervously. The eyes that had been on her were now looking away as if she wasn't there. She growled to herself as she pushed open the door and walked out into the cool night air.

'Why,' she muttered bitterly, 'does everyone look through me?!'

An unwanted north wind blew through the streets of Hogsmede sending her hair into a frenzy of red curls. Another giggle rose up from her mouth and echoed round the empty street. She knew that one of her most attractive features was the childlike quality she had about her. A word that would often be used to describe her was "cute". Personally, she hated the word. Why couldn't she be "sexy" or a "temptress"? To her it was immensely unfair. Even Hermione, the bookish one of the trio, was thought to be sexy. It was one of those nagging things that always came up when she was drunk. In the morning she would resolve that she was sexy to most men, just not the ones she dated. 

Almost throwing herself down the road, Ginny tried to get herself home quicker. The last stretch now was to reach the port key and get back to home. She had considered apparating, but at that precise moment in time, she couldn't even remember how to do it. Dropping to her knees she searched the floor desperately for the tin can. Again she growled to herself. Finally her hand landed on the cool, cold exterior of the can and she pulled it up. Almost instantly she found herself close to her front door.

Sighing slightly she pulled her light weight cardigan round her. When travelling between the wizarding and muggle world, Ginny found it easier to dress as a muggle would. In all honesty it was much more comfortable then the formal robes she wore for working. Often when she went into muggle clothing shops she found herself getting lost in the swirls of colour that were laid out before her. Once she had almost been rendered speechless at the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It had been dark blue with hint of black, and had been a strapless bodice that, at the waist, billowed out into a magnificent ball gown. Looking at the price tag though had changed her mind. It was the dress that dreams were made of, and that's what it would remain, a dream. 

Clumsily pushing the front door open, she found herself home again. With this came the inevitable loneliness. 'Honey,' she called out into the darkness. A soft mew came from her left and Ginny gave a satisfied sigh. At least she still had Honey for company.

'Where have you been?' 

Ginny turned slightly and gazed over her shoulder to the person stood behind her. A slight smile grew on her face. 'Oh Malfoy, I never knew you cared so much.' With that she giggled and made her way to the kitchen, in too much of a haze to bother with the familiar intruder.

'I do when I have to waste my time waiting for you to come home,' came back the bitter response. He had followed her to the kitchen and was presently leaning against the door frame, watching her intently. 

'Well you know what? I don't give a damn about wasting your time,' she said carelessly. 'In fact you can get out of my house.' 

'Come now Weasley. You can't possibly think that after travelling all this way I'm going to leave without having what I came for?' Draco drawled wearily. 

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, she could see a look of tiredness sweep over his face. It wasn't the sort of tiredness that came from sleep depravation of one night. It was the sort that built up over time. His blond hair that used to be swept back so neatly was in a tussled array and Ginny found herself being drawn to him. Blinking a couple of times she shook herself. It was only the drink talking after all. Her eyes roved over his body and she found herself almost gawping at the man that stood before her.

'I'm really not in the mood for your immaturity Malfoy. I'm tired and I'm…' Her mind went blank and she desperately sought for a word. 

'Drunk,' Draco said snidely. 'I have to say though that I'm quite surprised. I didn't think you even had the nerve in you to drink, let alone get drunk. What would Potter say if he could see this?'

That was the final straw. Ginny spun menacingly on her heel and marched over to Draco, her eyes burning with anger. Since Harry had dumped her, her anger had been building up. Why did everything have to be linked in some way to him? Why couldn't she be thought of as a single person? Draco hadn't helped her any either. Now she was ready to vent her frustration on him. 'You have no right to even be here and you have the nerve to come in to my home and criticise me?! You….you…' She let out a tiny growl and shoved her finger into his chest. 'Let us get a few things straight, shall we? Number one; don't ever think you can push me around like some little pansy. I am not under your thumb! Number two, Potter wouldn't give a damn if I got drunk because I'm a lousy girlfriend. And finally number three…' 

***

Looking down at the fragile girl stood before him, Draco would never have believed she had this anger in her. At first she had seemed non-committal to the conversation he was desperately trying to start. Now though, at the merest mention of Harry and his opinion, she had blown up. The familiar finger had been pressed into his chest and a dominating voice had erupted from the lips h e had once thought so innocent. It was that that had made him unable to react swiftly. She had caught him off his guard and now he was unsure what to do with her or even himself. Suddenly her angry tones came to an end and Draco frowned to see why she had suddenly stopped. 

'Number three?' he questioned hesitantly. Another uncertainty came over him. Was he concerned about the Weasley? The frown creasing his forehead deepened. It had been a long time since he had ever been allowed to feel anything and now he couldn't make head nor tail of his own emotions. 

'Number three…' she faltered and looked up at him. Her big brown eyes seemed to be brimming with tears and Draco felt an urge to comfort her. This was not going to happen though. He couldn't let her be in control of the situation. 'I'm not his girlfriend…'

'I don't see what your love life has anything to do with this, Weasley.' Draco grumbled as he attempted not to look into her eyes. 

'I promised I wouldn't cry,' she said almost to herself. 'I promised that I wouldn't let that boy get me down…'

'Maybe now you see what I've been telling you all this time about Potter,' he muttered to her. 'Personally I think you're drunk and need some…sleep. Yes, sleep.' 

'Sleep?' she asked dozily. 'I'm fine, and I am not drunk.'

'Fine, have it your own way.' With that in mind Draco bent slightly and picked her up into his arms. It seemed the rational thing to do at the time. Maybe if he waited until the morning, she would sober up and he would be able to give her a list of all the things he needed doing. She squirmed slightly, but he tightened his grip. A grin flew to his face at some of the obscenities that spilled from her mouth. It seemed fitting that the worst word a Weasley could come out with would be "drat", he thought. 

'Are you trying to seduce me?' came a small voice from below his right shoulder. He smiled softly at the thought of what must be running through her mind.

'As much as I know you want my body Weasley, I'm not going to give you the best thing you'll ever get when you're likely not to remember it tomorrow.' He said gently as he trooped up the stairs. 'Also I have a suspicion that it wouldn't be my name you called out.'

Glancing down, he saw the famous blush, which even in the dark was noticeable. Years had passed since he had last ever spoken to a girl in this way. Where he hid, he was a loner. No one approached him as they thought he was boring. Although this kept up his disguise, it didn't make the process much easier. At Hogwarts he had enjoyed the company of his fellow Slytherin's, there had never been a true friend but still he was never lonely for long. On the long winter nights of his new found reality though, he craved for companionship. The void left by Hogwarts seemed almost irreplaceable. He had of course attempted to throw himself into work as a remedy to this, after leaving. The Ministry had made sure that there was enough work for him jump into too. Working for them though had been like a suicidal leap of faith. Fatal and deadly.

Opening the door to her bedroom he walked in and his eyes were instantly drawn to a small bed. It would have been so easy for him to take advantage of her. He could just climb into her now and relieve himself of the ache that had been building up over the years. He ached for physical contact of any kind. For someone to wrap their arms round him and kiss him. Almost every night his dreams would be filled of these lost fantasies, and now it all seemed so raw. Over coming these thoughts though, he walked over to the bed and gently nestled her into the heap of quilts and blankets. 

'Thank you,' she murmured sleepily.

He smiled slightly and moved to straighten out, but her fingers were still holding onto his shirt. Gently he tried to prise them. 'Stay with me…' she whispered, her eyes closed. 'I don't want to be alone…'

In that second a deep understanding of Ginny reached Draco. She was exactly like him. Lost and alone in a world full of people. Moving her gently aside, he climbed into the bed with her.

**Author's Note 2: I really am cruel. Oh well. ****Review and you'll have to see what happens!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a little trivial, sorry to say. I hope you're not too disappointed by it, but I seem to be suffering a bit of writers block.

**Acknowledgements: **Ok, let's get the comments out of the way first. **The Dark Faerie**, I can certainly feel the sexual tension! **Serpentine Princess, **sure you can link me. I would be proud. **Sunshine89, **well…maybe not now…maybe later… **Dragon's Mistress, **I know you love it really! And if I stopped…well life would be a little more boring. Also a huge thank you to the others who reviewed and I haven't mentioned. Without further ado here is chapter six. Enjoy! 

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Six**

****

_Picking up pieces of yesterday's fire_

_Words that were written, but words that were only desire_

_Only desire_

_Pictures you've painted of yesterday's dream_

_Emotions alive, but no one will see their desire_

_Only desire_

_Lady, I don't want to fight_

_I know it's the middle of the night_

_So come now and sit by the fire_

_Maybe its only desire_

_Maybe its only desire_

_Toploader - Only Desire_

The early morning sun peeked over the horizon as a new day dawned on the world of the living. All the shadows of the night swirled together, in an attempt to hide from the offending rays. They hid behind buildings and trees, anything they could find. Beams of light, on the other hand, flittered across the unprotected earth, lighting up every nook and cranny available. With its path of destruction came the passing of the morning's virginity. 

Ginny groaned as she began to come round from a night's heavy sleep. Her head ached and she could sense that something was out of place even before she opened her eyes. It was a certain smell that lingered in the air. At first she thought it might be herself but soon realised it wasn't. It smelt of spice with a mix of something else she couldn't put her finger on. Then there was her pillow. It didn't exactly feel like a pillow, more like a… 

Her eyes clicked open and she was confronted by a blurry vision of white. It seemed to be everywhere. It was all white, just white, as far as the eye could see. Slowly she began to think through her predicament. Turning her neck slightly she realised that she was being stupid. Her head was buried into a white shirt. Letting a little sigh of relief she closed her eyes again. At least she wasn't going crazy, she thought. Something ticked over in her mind and she tensed up as drunken memories flowed back to her brain. She could remember stumbling home and her talking to someone, but she couldn't for the life of her remember how she got to bed. Opening on eye slightly, she looked cautiously up.

There he sat with his back resting against the headboard and his own head dropped forward. An arm was lazily draped round her waist and the other hung loosely by him. His eyes were closed and he had an air of calm about him that made Ginny queasy at the knees. Thanking any God that could hear that she was lying down, she took a deep breath. This wasn't the best of situations to be in. She was slightly hung over, in bed with Draco Malfoy, the man she was supposed to be helping capture. Worst of all was the fact she couldn't remember how she had ended up in this situation. One of the first questions to push its way into her thoughts was whether she had done the dirty deed with Draco. A blush spread across her cheeks at the merest thought. Something about him had this adverse effect on her, but she denied admitting she found him attractive. It would be dangerous to even think about being with the man that lay so close by. 

Opening her eyes fully, she realised that she would have to escape somehow. If he woke up now and found her cuddling up to him, he might get the wrong idea. And she was almost positively certain that she didn't want that to happen. Almost. Raising her head slightly, she focused on the clock. It was almost time for her to be at work again. She fumed inwardly at the thought of Hermione lecturing her for the hundredth time that week. Quickly an idea formed in her head. All she would have to do is crawl over his legs, grab some fresh clothes and silently make her way downstairs. It all sounded so easy in her mind, but putting it into practice probably wouldn't be so easy. Gently she pushed her weight up onto her hands and sat up in the bed. Slowly she drew a hand through her long red curls and couldn't help but look down at Draco's face. He looked almost perfect in this light and again she felt a queasy feeling come over her knees. 

Shaking herself out of the temporary trance, she daintily lifted her leg and lifted it up over Draco's hips. When it made contact with the other side of the bed, she let out a little sigh of relief. He had still not stirred and didn't look like he was going to any time soon. Smiling slightly she put some weight on her knee and strategically swivelled her hips so she could get the other leg over. As she was doing so though, Draco's hands suddenly lurched forwards and grabbed her by the hips, sending them sharply into his own. 'Going somewhere Weasley?' Draco drawled.

Ginny gulped slightly and began to panic. She felt like a little girl who had been caught falling asleep in a lesson. Embarrassment seemed to overflow her and she couldn't help but look down into her lap. His hands still firmly gripping her hips, and if anyone were to open the door now they would defiantly get the wrong impression. 'Yes,' she finally managed to mumble.

'Hmmm…' 

Looking up cautiously, she saw Draco's tempestuous eyes trained upon her face. In an attempt to keep control, her mind raced for ideas on how to distract him from what she thought he was going to do. Though being not all too familiar with the world of men, she knew that look. It was the sort of look that was supposed to send girls crazy, and it worked in all honesty. Chewing on her bottom lip, her mind went back to the bother some question. 'We didn't…you know…did we?' was the best she could manage.

'I'm shocked that you can't remember,' he said with a devious glint in his eye. 'Then again you were pretty out of it...' Slowly his hand was making its way up from her hip, along her limp arm, and then up her neck. She shivered at the touch of his skin against hers. 'I recall you telling me I was the best you'd ever had,' he whispered softly. 

'We…Oh my god…but…' Ginny began in an attempt to convey how she was feeling. She was interrupted though by the soft dulcet tones of Draco chuckling. Her eyes flared angrily and she glared at him from under strands of golden red hair. This only seemed to make him laugh more though, and she slapped him hard on the arm.

'Don't worry you little red head, Weasley. I didn't lay a finger on you, and you defiantly weren't in the right state of mind,' Draco drawled and an all too familiar smirk rested upon his lips. 'I prefer for my women to be completely aware of what their getting themselves into.'

Ginny slapped his arm again and growled in frustration. 'You are a dirty, filthy…lying Slytherin', and I wouldn't even touch you with a barge pole!' 

'That's not what you were saying last night,' he said with arched eyebrows. His lips wore a smile of pure amusement, and he didn't even seem to be affected by her slaps. All she could do though was scowl at him. No witty and cutting remark came to mind and he was almost mocking her attempts to be cruel. His hand, which had been resting on her neck, was now cupping her cheek and his face seemed to be getting dangerously close. 'In fact Weasley, you asked me to stay with you, though I doubt very much that you remember.' His nose brushed gently against hers, making Ginny hold her breath with anticipation. Slowly his lips got closer to hers and she let out a little gasp. His breath was warm against her cool flesh and she desperately wanted to explore her curiosities. Was he really as cold as he looked? If he touched her, would it have the Midas affect? Her eyes fluttered close and she almost swore she could hear bells…

The doorbell was ringing.

'Saved by the bell,' Draco muttered so his lips brushed lightly against hers.

She jumped, quickly clambered off him and darted over to the door in a desperate hurry to escape him. Pausing at the door she turned and glanced at him. The amused smile was still in place and she scowled. 'Touch anything while I'm gone and I will personally make sure you never have an opportunity to reproduce!'

'I'll look forward to it,' He drawled as she slammed the door shut. 

Rushing down the stairs at break neck speed she looked down at her clothes and growled. She was still wearing the clothes from last night and they were a crumpled mess. The dress was creased in the most unusual places and the cardigan had an unusual stain on the front. Sniffing at it, her nose wrinkled up. Whatever it was it wasn't nice. Slowly she approached the door and opened it a fraction. 

Usually Ginny's mornings went pretty smoothly and clockwork almost like a machine. She would wake up, get dressed and leave the house after feeding herself and the cat. Ever since Harry had dumped her though, her mornings had gone dramatically down hill. She had woken up late, often with a hangover, and now with Draco Malfoy in her bed. Being confronted by the ever cheery face of Colin Creevey wasn't exactly helping either. 

'I'm so sorry about last night Gin!' Colin gushed as a worried expression graced his face. 'I was called out to do a shoot in Japan and this model, I can't remember her name, was being ever so difficult. Almost drove me insane.'

'Good morning Colin,' Ginny said breezily. 'And it's alright.'

'Are you sure? I almost strangled that model, I can tell you!' he continued to babble. 'I can't see why they get so hung up about lighting, really I can't.'

'It's alright, really,' Ginny persisted.

'All I could think about on the way home was the idea of you being all alone getting drunk. You didn't did you Gin?'

'No! Of course not!' she snapped quickly, embarrassed at the fact she had got drunk alone. 'I mean…I went and everything, but I didn't…well you know.'

Colin nodded knowingly. Somehow he was always able to see straight through Ginny's lies. Once she had dropped his homework scrolls in a puddle and had spun off some story that a goat had appeared out of nowhere and rammed her. He of course hadn't fallen for it. Then again he hadn't got angry either. She loved the way nothing ever seemed to faze him and wished she had that quality. 'So are you going to invite me in, because it's freezing out here?' 

'Yeah, of course,' Ginny said automatically then realised what a mistake she was making. 'Actually…no.' 

'Why not?'

'I have a man in my bed,' she said as quickly as she could and slammed the door shut on his face. Spinning round quickly she leant heavily against the door and closed her eyes. Maybe saying that to Colin hadn't been the best of ideas, but it had been truthful. She did have a man in her bed. Opening her eyes she saw him sitting at the top of the stairs watching her intently. Outside Colin was knocking politely on the door.

'If this is how you treat all the men that come to visit, I'm glad I break in,' Draco drawled with a smirk.

'Shut up Malfoy!' she hissed at him. 

'Don't see why I should, Weasley. You told him I was here.' 

'No,' she continued in a hushed tone. 'I told him I had a man in my bed. Not you!'

Draco laughed gently causing Ginny to scowl like there was no tomorrow. She hated the ease that he seemed to have at taunting her. He was able to arouse the deepest of feelings in her. Hate, anger, passion…and she despised him for it. A barrage of bumbling came from behind the door, followed by a loud pop, which dragged her away from the thoughts she daren't slip into. 'Well now that's out of the way, will you please get out of my house?' she asked exasperatedly. 

'No. I don't think I will.' Draco rose from where he stood and walked down the stairs. 'See Weasley, I came here with every intention of giving you a couple of clues, so to speak, and leaving. It is not my fault however that I am still here and therefore I have every right to some breakfast at the least.'

Ginny felt her jaw drop. 'You want breakfast?!'

'Yes,' he said plainly. 'I am assuming you understand what breakfast is?'

'Of course I know what breakfast is!' she screeched angrily, as she thundered into the small kitchen. 'I'm not that stupid!'

Draco laughed softly as he followed her closely behind. 'Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning.'

'And I wonder why that would be,' she muttered to herself. 'Tell me what you want then leave.'

'Patience Weasley,' Draco drawled in her ear, making her jump. Slowly his arms snaked round her waist and his mouth came closer to her ear. 'Who do you think knows me best?' he whispered.

'Yourself,' she managed to croak out before her breath caught in her throat.

'Correct answer, but not the one I was looking for.'

'Pansy.'

'Come on Weasley! You can do better then that…' he taunted gently into her ear.

'Your mother!'

'Bingo. Second question, who is most likely to know my…predicament.' 

'Your mother…?'

'You're catching on fast here Weasley. I might have to get you a shiny star…or something else…' his lips brushed gently against her skin. 'Last question. Let's see if you can get this right. If you were me where would you hide?' 

She spun round to face him and saw a slight smug grin on his face. 'No…you wouldn't…' And with that he vanished. 

Ginny contemplated the things she was thinking. She felt slightly stupid that she hadn't thought of the mother thing herself. In fact she was a damn sight peeved. Then there was the other thing. His hiding place. She knew there had been something wrong about the case, it had all seemed too magical. There had been no factors from the outside world. Now though she could be wrong.

'Muggles,' she muttered.

**Author's Note 2: May be lacking plot…but I'm getting there slowly but surely. Hope you liked and ****review!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: Here we are again. Another chapter and I am trying really hard not to repeat myself. If I do, please feel free to virtually give me a telling off. I also feel my taste in music is coming out strongly…oh well! Hope you enjoy.**

**Acknowledgements: As always to the readers and reviewers of the story. A special note to ****ferggirl99, I hope this helps you with your Harry issues. J**

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me!**

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Seven**

****

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Everybody saying everything is alright_

_Still I can't close my eyes_

_I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights_

_Sunny days_

_Where have you gone?_

_I get the strangest feeling you belong_

_Why does it always rain on my?_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I can't avoid the lightning_

_Travis – Why does it always rain on me?_

Down it poured in a swirl of psychedelic greys and blues, saturating its inevitable landing.  Each single droplet was consumed in its own universe after having been rejected from the heavens above. Only occasionally would it meet another of its kind but it would never last long. Nothing ever lasted long for the pinpricks of water that plummeted down. As they fell they were oblivious to the fatal death that lay beneath them. In their thousands they cracked open on the ground leaving only the smallest, forgettable, mark. Looking up now, Ginny felt like a raindrop, insignificant and completely alone. Solidarity was all around her, yet she kept falling away from it. Maybe, she thought, if she was taller then the clouds wouldn't seem so far away.

 A dark mist seemed to be settling around the streets of Diagon Ally, which suited her mood. Since her last meeting with the silver haired man, she couldn't help but think about his situation. He, like her, seemed so completely alone and it made her wonder. At first she had tried to block the intruding thoughts, but like a dam it burst open and now she couldn't do anything but think. It was starting to tire her. In an attempt to escape herself, she had decided to go visit Pansy Parkinson again and see if she could find out the location of Draco's widowed mother. 

Narcissa Malfoy was renowned for having retired away to the further corners of the wizarding world when her husband had died. The pure hatred that had been aimed at her was overwhelming. Ginny remembered her father saying something about how he pitied those who had lived in Lucius' shadow. They, according to him, would receive all the pain that Lucius had given to other people. At the time Ginny had thought this was a just thing to happen. She herself hated everything that the Malfoy's represented and despised them for all the suffering brought by them. Now though, she like her father could only feel pity. Narcissa had never been known for her virtues but she had also never been known to be malicious. Meeting her wouldn't be the easiest thing Ginny would ever do. She doubted that Narcissa would be very willing to tell her all Draco's secrets. 

Standing in front of the small shop now, Ginny reflected on her last visit. A worried look traced her features. Was she strong enough to face a neurotic Pansy again? Visions of Pansy locking her in the shop and forcing her to listen to tales of Draco tripped through her mind. No, she tried to convince herself, Pansy wasn't that insane…was she? Ginny gulped slightly and frowned. Maybe she should have brought Ron with her. She had called his house using the phone but he still wasn't to keen on answering it. He seemed convinced that it would suck him into some other world. A laugh built up at the memory and suddenly everything seemed so much better. 

With a spring in her step she walked up into _Pansy's, the robe shop. Again she felt almost consumed by the dazzling number of amazing robes that lined the walls of the small shop. They ranged from the traditional to the out of this world and each one had irresistibility about it. Ginny reached out a hand and ran her fingers along the robe nearest to her. It was deep purple with flecks of sliver woven into the material. It was beautiful in its own simplicity. Suddenly she was pulled away from her fantasies by a small pop from her left. _

'Oh. It's you again.' 

Ginny turned to see Pansy stood behind her. Gone was the welcoming smile that she had received on her last visit to the shop. All that was there now was a familiar smirk which brought her back to her days in Hogwarts. It was the predatory look of a Slytherin' that was baying for blood and had found it. She shivered at the raw memory. 'Hello again,' she managed to say in a half commanding voice.

'What do you want this time Weasley?' Pansy muttered viciously.

Unlike last time, Pansy seemed more back to herself. Gone was the happier robe of green, now instead she wore a plain grey robe. Ginny wondered if it had been her visit that had this affect. Somehow she suspected it probably was. No one seemed happy to see her anymore. Well…not everyone. Draco still seemed indifferent, which was more then her so called friends.

'I was wondering if I could ask you a couple more questions about Draco Malfoy,' she said stonily.

'Well wonder no further Weasley. I don't even want to hear that son of a dog's name. So no, you can't ask me a couple of more questions,' Pansy spat at Ginny. 'After everything he did to me, you expect me to help you find him!?'

'Well…yes,' Ginny said slowly, an idea forming in her head, 'See if we catch him it's almost certain he'll be sent to Azkaban…'

'Azkaban?' Pansy cut in suddenly, interest having caught her in Ginny's net. 

'Of course. After all of the terrible things he's done, and not just to you. In fact I've heard serial womanising can actually be used against him when passing judgement,' she said matter-of-factly.

'It can?!' Pansy said in disbelief.

'Oh yes. See I heard this rumour that he got into bed with a relative of a very powerful wizard. Apparently he got her pregnant and then dumped her! Just like that,' Ginny snapped her fingers together, trying not to smile at her own lies. 

'Oh I can believe that! It's a wonder that I wasn't in that condition the amount he wanted to…well you know…' Pansy gave a sly grin and Ginny couldn't help but giggle. She could see how Draco would be that kind of man.

'Apparently,' Ginny slipped into a whisper, 'This powerful wizard was so peeved that Draco had done this, he sent out the Dementors to get him. That's the reason my firm are trying to get a hold of him.'

'Serial Womanising… Well I think Azkaban is a fitting punishment for scum like that! I can't believe they haven't done it before! If there's one man that deserves it, it's that Malfoy scum. What is it you need to know?' Pansy gushed enthusiastically. 

Ginny smiled slyly at the fact she had been able to con Pansy into thinking this. It had been a stroke of pure genius on her part. Maybe she had spent too much time around Draco. His tendencies to lie compulsively seemed to be rubbing off on her. Suddenly everything seemed so much easier. All that was left to do was find out where Narcissa was and then find where Draco was. It would all soon be over.

***

'Ginny… Ginny?'

Ginny looked up suddenly into the concerned face of Hermione Granger. She smiled reassuringly. 'Yes?'

Hermione laughed softly. 'For a second there I thought we might have lost you altogether. You have seemed a little in the clouds recently.'

'Sorry. I have a lot on my mind with this case and everything,' Ginny said gently, her eyes averting to her feet. The guilt of lying to her friends was beginning to wear her down. They were all being completely honest with her, yet she couldn't even tell them something so important. She had been reflecting on her reasons for protecting Draco when Hermione had pulled her away from her thoughts. 

'Tell me about it! Ron seems to be the only person in this office that is mildly care free and that's not very much,' her friend smiled sadly, 'The Ministry are starting to build up the pressure. They sure are in a hurry to put Malfoy away.'

'Its only been a week though!' Ginny said in disgust. 

'They seem to think that we should have been able to catch him by now,' Hermione sighed. 'Personally I think I'm getting nowhere. I'm actually beginning to get frustrated at the lack of action I'm getting!'

Ginny's eyes widened at her friends remark and her jaw dropped slightly. Hermione blushed profusely. 'I didn't mean it like that,' she muttered, 'I just meant I haven't been able to fight anyone except for Ron.'

'Of course you did,' Ginny said with a giggle. It was such a relief to finally have someone to gossip with again. Teasing Pansy had been fun but it wasn't as good as the time she spent with Hermione. 'Speaking of action how's that going for you? Any man on your horizon?'

'No!' Hermione shrilled with a blush. Seeing the look on Ginny's face she smiled sheepishly. 'Alright, maybe…'

'Oh who?' she said eagerly. 'Is it anyone I know?'

'Yes… But that's all I'm saying!' 

'Spoil sport,' Ginny said with another giggle as she stuck her tongue out. Hermione joined in with the infectious laugh and soon the room that had seconds ago felt too big, was full to the brim. It was only interrupted by a soft knocking at the door and an unwanted face peeping round the edge of the door. Slowly the giggles were killed and were replaced by serious silence. The sort of silence that would normally have unnerved Ginny. Now though she wished it wouldn't end.

'Ginny…' Harry said softly, gazing at her with his piercing green eyes. 'Can I talk to you?'

Hermione stood up and patted Ginny's hand gently. 'I'll be in the other room if you need me,' she whispered and quickly exited the room, leaving Ginny and Harry alone again.

'What do you want Harry?' 

'We need to talk.'

'We have nothing to talk about.'

'We have everything to talk about.'

Ginny reclined further into her chair. Not a smile had been cracked between the two of them and to her the conversation was too familiar. It reminded her of the night when he had ruthlessly dumped her. His reasons had seemed absurd to her then, but now they seemed almost rational. Nothing though could take away the feeling she had had when her heart had shattered into a thousand pieces. Nothing could take away the nights she had spent dreaming that it was all a mistake and Harry would come running back to her. Nothing could take away the utter hurt he had caused her by simply stopping loving her. Now all that was left was the nothingness. She couldn't even bring herself to meet his eyes. It would mean having to admit the obvious. Harry was never going to come back to her and all the love she had felt for him would be wasted.

'Fine then,' she said finally, 'We can talk but I don't think there is anything you can have to say that will make me want to listen.' 

Harry nodded slightly and sat down in the seat opposite Ginny. His black hair fell across his face and he quickly swiped it away. His glasses were slightly askew on his nose giving him a cute, wonky look. Yet underneath all this was a man and oh what a man he was. Being a Quidditch player had improved the already immaculate Harry in many ways. His arms were muscular and well toned and Ginny found herself craving for the lost hugs. In fact the rest of his body had been affected in pretty much the same way, but it had always been his arms that Ginny had loved. They felt so strong around her and she could almost feel the world stop when she was there. Looking at him now though she tried to hold back the surge of emotions running through her. 

'Ginny,' he began, 'I've realised now that maybe I didn't handle the situation in the best way I could.' Ginny grunted and crossed her arms across her chest. 'Still… I think what I did was in the best interest of us. I don't want you to have to be in a relationship that consists of occasional visits and regular letters.'

'If you hadn't wanted any of that then you should have turned down the job in China,' Ginny whispered hoarsely. 

'It was a once in a lifetime experience Gin. I couldn't exactly say no!' Harry said exasperatedly. 

'No Harry,' Ginny said firmly, looking up into his eyes, 'This was a lifetime experience.'

Harry nodded slightly and sighed, slumping down into the chair. He seemed troubled by her lack of commitment to the conversation. 'Would you have come with me if I had asked Gin?'

'I would have done anything for you,' Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded again and stood up briskly. 'I need to think, but I need to talk to you again. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I'll come see you tomorrow.' And with that he stormed out of the office.

'No Harry,' Ginny said to the closed door, 'You won't.' 

Looking down at her desk she stared at the piece of paper that lay there. Scrawled upon it in the neatest handwriting was an address. An address that meant a lot to Ginny at that moment in time. Instead of being where Harry could find her, she would be there.

There with Narcissa Malfoy. 

**Author's Note 2: Not my usual cliff-hanger, but hey! Hope you enjoyed and ****review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Acknowledgments: EVERYONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the below, except the words which I would like to think are my own. Thank you for your time…**

**Coeur Corrompu**

**Chapter Eight**

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
Where you are and where it's at you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out when you strike your pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know you're not fooling anyone  
When you've become  
  
Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
  
Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no, no, no_

_Avril Lavigne - Complicated_

Swirls of cream and brown liquid merged together as Ginny danced her spoon round the dainty cup slowly, her eyes fixated to the silver. It had always been a colour she had never really considered. At school it had always been partnered with green, a colour that could put fear into anyone's heart. A smile would always light up her face when she heard what Muggles thought green represented. It was supposed to be a neutral colour! She scoffed that assumption. To her it meant Slytherin', and that meant one boy. The problem was he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a fully grown man, and oh what a man. She couldn't rid her thoughts of him at all; sometimes this led her to conclude some sort of charm had been woven into her dreams. Deep down though she knew it was much more.

Again her thoughts went back to silver. All in all it was a beautiful colour, even she couldn't deny that. She wondered why it would ever have been partnered with green. Maybe silver was the pure side of a Slytherin'. Gold and silver would have been a better pairing in her view. She stopped her thoughts again as they began to circle back round to him. It was a vicious circle. Everything could bring her back to thoughts of Draco Malfoy and every time she shivered at the familiarity of her feelings. It hadn't been that long ago that seeing things like windswept flowers would make her call Harry just to hear his voice. Sadly, she smiled to herself. At the time she had felt happy, but now she realised it had been nothing but rose tainted glasses that had been clouding her judgement. It had been a relationship where she would do all the work. She would organise the dates and parties, she would encourage him to kiss her. Reflecting now she noticed that it was almost always her that kissed him first. She felt like a fool. 

When Harry had met with her on that hot summer day to repair the fence, she had known something magical would happen. At the time she had only been 19 and the world had been such a scary place to live. The previous owners of her little house had been negligent and not fixed a loose panel in the rickety fence. Everything about the house had been rickety though, and that's what had attracted her to it. Like her it was quirky, and if it's even possible, she felt a connection with it. Harry, ever the martyr, had offered to go help her put it back up the Muggle way. Ginny had insisted that everything out in the open would be done properly and no magic would be used. The sun had been at its peak as they had stood out in the garden, the smell of the summer flowers seemed intoxicating. She had wiped some sweat of her brow and glanced over to Harry who seemed to be intently watching her. Her eyebrows must have betrayed her questioning thoughts, because he had stepped close to her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. His sweet husky tones had mixed with the scent of him to entice Ginny to kiss him. From there it had gone downhill slowly.

Dropping the spoon she brought her hands up to her mouth and blew on them. The cold of the morning nipped at her skin. Long gone was that summer day, now all that was left was the harsh reality of winter. It seemed to strip away all the whites and blacks, leaving only grey. It was dull and mildly depressing mixed with her situation. Only yesterday she had brightened up and had gone to meet Narcissa Malfoy. That had certainly sapped all the light from her eyes. She was almost sure that the woman hadn't meant to bring this mood on Ginny, but she wasn't entirely sure. Maybe it had been the house that had done it. It had been massive and overpowering. In it's majesty it terrified Ginny. 

Solitary and alone, she had approached it and knocked meekly at the door. Even the door seemed scary, she remembered wondering if the toilets would be worse. Smothering those thoughts she had eventually ended up in the company of the woman herself. Somehow Ginny had imagined her to be taller and more demanding. In reality though she seemed small, not even half the woman she used to be. From there on it had been systematic and Ginny understood why. Narcissa was trying to protect her son. It hadn't helped Ginny any though, all she had found out was the details of Draco's supposed death. Narcissa had made sure she went into a lot of detail for that one. Ginny found herself almost convinced that he was dead, except she knew he wasn't. There had really only one point that really interested her. 

As she had been leaving, Narcissa had stood and her voice had cut through the silence of the room. 'Knowledge is power, Miss Weasley. To have the knowledge is to have power over someone. At least we all can earn that. I hope you find whatever you're looking for, because maybe then you'll have the power.'

It had felt strange to Ginny hearing those words. They had been the only ones that weren't automated, and sounded like they had a hidden meaning. What though she couldn't work out, but it made her feel incredibly stupid. Reclining further into her chair she thought about it more. The past couple of days had revealed little about Draco or his situation. Still she hadn't worked out exactly what the Ministry wanted with him, though she had her suspicions.

So now she was at a loose end. She'd visited all the people on her list and come up with nothing. The office was closed for the day due to Ron recovering from being belted a couple of times by an enchanted piano. The Weasley clan weren't having a get together, and Ginny had nothing else to do. All she could do was relax and that alone was difficult. She was too tense to sit down for long yet too tired to stand either. Most of all though, she found herself longing for someone to talk to, but that would mean her having to spill her heart out. Her heart was a tortured place at the moment. She was pulled between the hope of Harry and the lust that represented Draco. As those thoughts went through her mind she heard the doorbell ring and instantly jumped up. 

The first thing that ran through her mind was about how she looked. Glancing down, her brow creased into a worried frown and she bit her bottom lip. Maybe Snoopy pyjamas weren't the most ideal things to open the door in. Quickly dashing to the kitchen she frantically went over to the radiator and grabbed the slightly damp jumper that was slung over it. Pulling that on over her top, she grabbed a skirt that was too long for her and pulled that on to. Looking down at herself she considered that she might look worse then she had. The skirt was grey and silky, which caused it to cling to her pyjama bottoms underneath. This gave a creased effect. She sighed, but the decision was made for her when the doorbell rang again. Muttering a charm, her hair was tamed, and soon she was unlocking the catch on her door, a composed smile on her face. 

That slowly faded though as she was confronted by a very annoyed looking Harry. He barged past her, knocking her slightly. 'Hey!' she called, 'Hey! I never said you could come in!'

'Lay off Gin,' Harry muttered, 'I need to talk to you and I think you've been avoiding me.'

Ginny looked down at the floor. It was true of course, she had been avoiding him. She had been to everywhere and anywhere to escape him. Unfortunately though she knew it would never last. Harry had an annoying habit of being persistent and this conversation was inevitable. Taking a deep breath she looked up with a resigned look. 'What do you want Harry? Be quick, I have a lot of work to do.'

'Don't lie to me Gin,' he said in a vicious whisper, 'I know the office is closed and the Malfoy case is going nowhere. Hermione told me before I came over here.'

'That was always the problem with you Harry! You always, always, assume I have nothing better to do then work and family. I do have other friends you know,' she said exasperatedly.

'Look, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk, that's all.'

'That's all you ever want to do,' she muttered bitterly, while closing the door. Once closed, she turned to find Harry had walked into the sitting room. 'Make yourself at home why don't you!'

Crossing her arms over her chest she followed suit. Harry was pacing the floor of the small room, his presence alone making it seem smaller. This was another of his annoying habits. He made Ginny feel insignificant whenever they were out together. At the time she had ignored that nagging feeling. She had thought herself to be his equal in every way, but she would never be as loved and adored as Harry. She would never have everyone knowing her name or even knowing of her existence. 

'Look Gin…' He began, then paused and took his glasses off. Ginny assumed it was nerves instead of the fact she was so ugly he didn't want to see her. Overall it was more comforting a thought. 'I can't put off leaving anymore, and I spent all night thinking…thinking about you and how much I love you.'

Letting out a sigh, she laughed to herself and plopped down onto the couch. It was ironic that just as she was beginning to get over Harry, he was finally doing the one thing she had wanted. Now he was staring at her like she had gone slightly mad, and Ginny forced herself to look serious for his sake. 'You love me…?' she said finally.

'Yes, I love you and that's why I have to ask you...ask…' Harry trailed off again. 

'Ask me what?!' Ginny whispered, her heart pounding in her chest faster. 

'Well…I wanted to know if you would like to maybe, if you like, you know…come to China with me,' he said as quickly as he could. 'I mean…only if you want to. I'm not going to put any pressure on you for an answer.'

Silence reigned in the room. This was partly because Harry had finished his speech and partly because Ginny was too shocked to form words. She had expected a bigger question and because of that was more surprised then if Harry had proposed. It all seemed so sudden to her. One week he's splitting up with her, the next he wants her to leave all her roots behind and set up home in a completely different country. She couldn't even speak Chinese! Raising a hand to her head she could feel a headache coming on. Something she had always thought was that there were too many things in her head and right now it seemed more so then ever. 

'I understand you need time to think about it,' Harry said as he sat down next to her, moving her chin so she was looking at him. 'So I'll come back and see what your answer is.'

Leaning down slightly he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. It was slow and quick all at the same time, and Ginny wasn't too sure why it was happening. She was pretty sure she didn't want Harry to be kissing her anymore, but part of her couldn't resist. That part never would be able to. He had been the boy of her dreams, the man of her moment and the apple of her eye. Maybe he always would be, but she wanted to find something else, something less predictable. Pushing him away slowly, the moment was gone and so was Harry.

Staring at the empty space where he had, only seconds ago, been sat, Ginny sighed deeply. Why was everything slowly becoming more complicated? Why wasn't it a simple case of boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love and live happily ever after? There always had to be complications and she knew exactly what they were. When kissing Harry she had been thinking about Draco. As she had thought earlier, it was a vicious circle. The only way to break it would to be to face her fears, but what were they exactly? 

Leaning back she slung her feet up onto the couch. Well, there was her love life which involved one man. Harry Potter. Then there was her sudden obsession that she wished was her love life. Draco Malfoy. One was great and adored by millions. One was hated and apparently so disliked he had to fake his own death. It was a tough one, she thought. Harry had become predictable and frankly dull. Draco was exciting and made her tingle whenever he was near. Her fear was that Draco would become dead to her again or Harry would make her life more meaningless then she already considered. Standing up she came to a decision. She needed to find out if she felt the way she thought she felt. 

'Malfoy you knifing piece of scum! I know you can hear me! Get your arse here, NOW!' She said loudly and as calmly as she could. It was only a hunch, but she assumed Draco had planted bugs round the house. One of the first rules of being an Auror was to always make sure you know what's happening, and he was supposedly the best Auror the Ministry had had. 

'Not so stupid as I thought then Weasley,' came the soft unnerving drawl from the other side of the room. 'Well done.'

'Yeah well,' she turned to face him, 'I do work with the best Auror's around.'

Draco grinned slightly and there was a distinct twinkle in his eye. 'Definitely not stupid. I wonder how you found out that little tit-bit of information…'

'That doesn't matter right now, does it?' Ginny said coolly. 

'No, little weasel, I guess it doesn't. Now what do you want, I may be dead but the party keeps on going.' Draco said in almost whisper. His eyes seemed to be gazing at her with an air of curiosity and it made her shiver. It didn't make what she was about to do any easier that he was terrifying. She was almost paralysed with fear at his mere glance. 'Come now, you got me here, now what do you want?'

'That's a very good question,' Ginny muttered to herself looking down at her feet.

'Well if you don't know, how in hells name am I supposed to?' Draco said snidely, as he shook his head. 'I'll be going then…'

He was cut off by Ginny grabbing his face with her warm hands and tugging him down into a timid kiss. She hadn't had the guts to do it when he was watching her, but when he glanced away for a brief second she had run on impulse. The only way to determine whether this was what she wanted. Whether he was what she wanted. And at that point in time it didn't really matter.

**Author's Note 2:  Oooooooh! What's gonna happen?! We'll see, but in the meantime ****review and save a desperate woman. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: Here is the next instalment for your viewing pleasure. I'm sorry if it disappoints anyone or if you hate it. After having considered the song for the opening I decided on this one. I may hate Robbie Williams with a fiery vengeance, but the song is cool and the lyrics fit so well! Anyway, that's enough of my banter. Enjoy, if you can! Oh and as an after thought, this chapter is completely Draco's point of view for a change. **

**Acknowledgments:  To ****RainyDay, this story isn't a sequel to anything. Sorry for the confusion I might have caused. ****Andrhea, please don't commit suicide for this story! I'd never live with the guilt! Lol. To ****ferggirl99, well I feel a little bit of pity for Harry, but not that much… ****BleedingQueen, I think it was probably longer seeing as I don't remember writing that much in such a short space of time. Then again knowing me, I probably did. Hope this has enough "Draco-ness" for you. ****Seekerpeeker, I agree! To all the rest of you thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Mere mortals such as us, only have mere words.**

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Nine**

_Come and hold my hand  
I wanna contact the living  
Not sure I understand  
This role I've been given_

_I sit and talk to God  
And he just laughs at my plans  
My head speaks a language  
I don't understand_

_I just want to feel real love  
Feel the home that I live in  
'Cause I got too much life  
Running through my veins  
Going to waste_

_I don't want to die  
But I ain't keen on living either  
Before I fall in love  
I'm preparing to leave her  
I scare myself to death  
That's why I keep on running  
Before I've arrived  
I can see myself coming_

Robbie Williams – Feel

Time has a funny way of playing tricks on the mind of mere mortals. A second could feel like an hour and, in equal turn, an hour in a second. Now was one of the latter moments in Draco's mind. Something was happening that he had never even considered for a second. Ginny had taken control, and he Draco Malfoy had no problems with it. Normally he would try and be the dominant male, but now it seemed fitting for her to surprise him. Draco didn't often get surprised, so this was a rare shock. 

Raising his hands up to where hers clutched at his face, their skin collided. He shivered slightly and gently removed her hands and ended the nervous kiss. That's exactly what it was, a nervous kiss. She had been scared of doing it, there had been no confidence in her actions at all, and in a way he pitied her for this. Since he had first seen her she had been meek and mild. The world seemed like a harsh place that was choking her light. At the time he had considered her a shrinking violet. Considering this though, he was positive that he had made the wrong decision all those years ago. Virginia Weasley was so much more then that and he couldn't explain it. Something about her had captivated him in every single way, though he would never admit it. But his curiosity had to be smothered for their own good. It would be no good if anyone ever found out he might be considering feelings for her. If they did she would be the first to feel the wrath of dark magic. Like the flower he considered her to be, she would wither and die.

Looking down at her, he could see the look of confusion and regret. It was clear as day that she had expected more from him then just a stare. Taking this in mind he tried to think of something to do. His face as always was the face of stone. Not an emotion would be shared with the world as long as he remained composed at all times. 

'I shouldn't have done that…' she whispered almost to herself. 'That…that was stupid Virginia! What were you thinking?!' A growl followed pursuit of this sentence, and she spun away from him and flung herself onto the small couch muttering, 'Stupid, stupid, idiot', over and over again.

Laughing gently, he shook his head and rubbed his temples gently. 'You know Weasley, you've surprised me. I expected you to have higher morals then to kiss your worst enemy.'

'Shut up Malfoy,' she muttered angrily, her face going the same shade of red as her hair. 'Just forget it! Forget it ever happen! In fact you can forget this! I'm not helping you anymore, so there!' 

Draco expected her to stick her tongue out like a spoilt child, but it didn't happen. Something about the way she was acting though, had hurt his pride. Why was she so regretful of one little kiss? He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything to elicit such a response. 'Well if I forgot, my little weasel, then how would I be able to blackmail you with this?' 

'Oh, sod off!' she said hiding her face under all the waves of red hair. 

Since he had learnt about Ginny's predicament and how it could benefit him, he had seen her in a different light to previously. On their first real meeting, he had kissed her briefly and that had been enough to spark his interests further then they should have gone. He was curious about the way she felt, the way she moved, the way she spoke. Everything about her was a new place, and at first he had decided to blame his sudden attraction on loneliness. He had been in solitary confinement for years and was finally free to explore the world he was dead to. The problem was he was still dead, and that meant he had to leave no footprints. This though was turning out to be a hassle in itself. He wanted to feel something again. He wanted for his skin to become alive again, for a single emotion to run through him that wasn't hate. Above all though, he wanted to be alive again. Ginny was the one person that he was anything to, and that made her special. It had become more then using her, he was now protecting her. 

Walking over to the couch he looked down at the small figure. Reaching out with fingers that felt numbed for years, he caressed her hair. It might not be everything he wanted to do but it was something. It grounded him to the world of the living. Hopefully it would show to her everything he was feeling. The fear and confusion that she made him feel was overwhelming and he wanted her to share it with him. He didn't want to be alone anymore, but he didn't want to share his doom.

'I'm not going to sod off Ginny,' he whispered gently, in full knowing that it would be the first time he had ever used her name. 'In fact I'm going to do the complete opposite.' Moving his fingers slowly down the side of her face, he tilted it so she was looking up at him. 

'You called me Ginny!' she said in slight shock. 

'Very perceptive of you,' he mumbled before leaning down and kissing her firmly on the lips. 

As a child and young man, want had been something Draco had never lacked. He had wanted everything he couldn't have, and eventually would have his own way. It had only dawned on him in later life that maybe there was more then taking. With this in mind he had learnt the rules of seduction and hard work. The first victim of his new found charms had been Pansy Parkinson, but that had been too easy as she was eager to bed him. Draco had also learnt something of morals and listening to his conscience instead of blocking it out. Guilt was now part of him; this was something that defined the barrier between him and his father. So when his Narcissa had suggested marriage as a new life style, he had taken it upon himself to propose to Pansy. He hadn't been in love with her; he was too cold to do that. It was more the sense of doing the right thing and denying what the world had branded him as. What he hadn't accounted for, was his guilt for lying to Pansy just before he reached the altar. He had fled like a scolded dog with his tail between his legs. 

Many women had entered his life after that, but none of them had meant a thing. He probably couldn't even remember all their names. To him they had just been sexual encounters and a way to get from one day to the next. Only when he had faked his death had he toned it down. People assumed that women were his weakness, and partly they were right. It wasn't the women themselves that were his weakness, but what they could make him feel. Draco feared the numbness of loneliness, and tried to escape it with sex. It was truth to say that he had never ever been in love with anyone like it was in films and books. 

Something about Virginia Weasley was different though. She was making him break his own rules, and he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her for it. One innocent look, directed at him, from her big brown eyes was enough to send him towards the edge. It would have been easy to take what he wanted from her, but something had been holding him back; morals. It would have been morally wrong to take a girl who was still in love with Harry Potter. It would have been wrong to take advantage of her innocence. It would have been wrong to let him become attached to a woman. All of this was out of the window now though as her fingers clutched at his collar, pulling him down on top of her. It had surprised him the amount of strength she had in her. In his eyes she was a porcelain doll who would easily break. Despite this view though, he was now straddling the small girls hips, his lips locked in a fiery kiss with hers. 

All in all, she was an incredible woman. It might have been the way she was manipulating him without even realising it. Draco found himself having to strain not to take things too far. Letting one hand caress her cheek, he let the other lay flat on her covered bare skin. She seemed to be wearing a lot of layers underneath the jumper, but he was too pre-occupied to think about that any further. The knowledge that he would soon have to stop exploring her mouth and breath was making his actions more frantic. Pulling slowly away from the animal like kiss, he gazed down at her face. Her eyes were gently closed, and a wan smile was on her lips. In the silence of the room all that could be heard where their recovering breaths. Now, more then ever before, Ginny looked like a fallen angel. 

'Hmmm…' Slowly he ran his hand down the side of her body. 'Feisty aren't we?'

'Sod off,' Ginny mumbled with a playful tone to her voice.

'Now,' he began in full knowledge that he would regret this decision, 'Satisfy my curiosity. What would you do if Potter walked in right now, and found you here sprawled out under his worst enemy?' 

Ginny opened her eyes and frowned slightly. She was more perceptive then Draco had first considered and he thought that maybe she had him sussed. The silence that represented her answer was exactly what he had expected. He wanted to make her think about what she was doing and all the consequences of it. Surely then she would realise what was in her own interests. No longer did it matter about what Draco felt, it hadn't in years. It was all about making sure other people were happy and safe. That had become the soul point of his life, and he loathed it. He wanted to be the arrogant pig of his childhood days. He wanted to scream and shout when he didn't get his own way. Though his shell had changed, Draco still felt malicious towards most people. Especially Potter. Now though there was more then school rivalry. There was Ginny and the thought of him with his hands on her made him want to vomit.

'Ok…Lets try another question. What would you say if your mother walked in now, in the arms of a man with questionable interests?' he pressed on. 'Or if Ron walked in right now and started to beat the living daylights out of me? Would you help me or him? And what if…'

'Why are you doing this?' Ginny said quietly, her eyes trained on his face seeking out deception. 

'You need to think about this.' he whispered as he methodically ran circles round her belly button. 'I'm a dangerous man and no one likes me.'

'I like you…' Ginny let go of his shirt and framed his face with her hands. 'Does that not count now?'

'You shouldn't like me! That's the point. Your friends have the right idea by hating my guts. I made their lives a living hell at school, and it didn't even stop there.'

'So you want me to hate you because my friends do?' she said gazing into his eyes. Still she seemed to be searching for some kind of emotion. Either that or she was looking for an answer to her questions. Draco wasn't sure, but the intense gaze was beginning to unnerve him. He would have to make her hate him.

'Do you know how many people I've hurt Ginny? Do you even realise what I am? I killed people with no regret whatsoever. I sold my soul to the devil himself in order to please my father at the age of 16. On my arm is a mark that controlled me for what seemed like years. I'm not a man Ginny, I am a monster and the sooner you realise that, the better.' It hadn't meant to come out in the harsh hiss that it did, but he couldn't help it. Draco hated himself for the things he had done in his past, but nothing was going to stop him from his goal. The only way to protect Ginny was to make sure she hated him enough to forget about helping him.

'You're lying to me Draco,' she whispered softly, 'I know you are.'

Pushing himself off her, he stood up and looked down at her. 'Whatever you may think, I have done all of those things. I should never have relied on you to help me. I am truly sorry. Don't expect to see me again.'

And with that he vanished, leaving behind his only lifeline. Regret wracked through his body. 

**Author's Note 2: So what did you think? Any good? All going to kill me? Oh well, you know the drill! ****REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Ten**

****
    
    _It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside_
    
    _And who's the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?_
    
    _And where are you now, now that I need you?_
    
    _Tears on my pillow wherever you go_
    
    _I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_
    
    _You never see me fall apart_
    
    _In the words of a broken heart_
    
    _It's just emotion that's taken me over_
    
    _Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul_
    
    _But if you don't come back_
    
    _Come home to me, darling_
    
    _Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight_
    
    _Don't you know there's nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight_
    
    _Goodnight, goodnight_

_Destiny's Child – Emotion_

The typical British winter day would start of dark and dreary. There wouldn't be a full round sun melting the worlds nightmares away. There wouldn't be happy people going out to their cars in anticipation of work. There would though be a dingy tinge to the frozen air. Some would say that in comparison with a sunlit morning it was ugly. Others though, that looked beyond the roots of mere senses to the world around them would see the truth. It might be bitterly cold, but the way the grass was laced with frozen treasures was simply unique. Walking on the frozen ground would release a satisfying crunch, which could bring a smile to the oldest of faces. The warmth of human breath would chill in the air forming the smoke of a dragon. Winter was an enchanting place where anything could become real.

It was on a day like this that Ginny woke up to and she wasn't exactly pleased about it. In all honesty she was pretty peeved at the world in general. Her mind was whirling with conspiratus thoughts of nailing a certain part of a certain person's anatomy to a wall. A slight cruel smile played about her lips as she rolled over and contemplated how to exact her revenge. Ginny's nature wasn't normally to act so insanely, but there was something about Draco Malfoy that was driving her that way. He was always in her thoughts and recently had embarrassed her in the worst way possible. Now she was baying for his blood and wanting his body at the same time. 

Curling her body into a tight ball, she pulled the covers round her more, letting the warmth seep into her bones. Lazy mornings were essential for a woman who wanted to get a day of nothing achieved. To anyone else it sounded like madness, but to Ginny it was a rule. Some people didn't understand how hard it was to actually do nothing all day! It took time and control, everything she considered she had and needed for a couple of days. A rest was definitely in the cards. There would be no more thoughts of work, family, Harry or Draco. 

The problem with this rule was she couldn't stop thinking about him. In an attempt to get him off her mind she had given up calling him by any name other than 'him'. She had seen it on some muggle programme that if you use a name then it makes it personal. So, Ginny wasn't going to use his name unless she had too. This though was not under any circumstances going to happen. The programme had foretold this also. Apparently men could monopolise a woman's thoughts and this in itself was another reason to hate them. To the rational mind this was completely stupid but for the millions of scorned women who watched it, it was right to the bitter end.

Slowly she sat up and raked away the hair that was plastered to the side of her face. A groan emitted from her lips at the numbness of her right cheek. With a single glance to the mirror by the bed, Ginny was graced with a heart wrenching glimpse of her face. Leaning forward eagerly she grimaced at the sight that beheld her. Not only did she have pillow marks engraved into the pink flesh of her face, but a spot imitating Everest was positioned right in the middle of her forehead. She swore loudly, blaspheming any god that had the nerve to be listening in her bedroom. Why was it that even when you left the hell of teenage life, you were still haunted by spots? 

Ginny didn't have enough time to contemplate this matter further though because a loud ringing noise suddenly rose up from the lower depths of the house. Another sigh escaped her lips and, as quickly as she could go without falling over, leapt out of bed. Grabbing a lilac dressing gown that had been discarded the night before, she pulled it on over the huge Chudley Cannons t-shirt and legged it down the stairs. The problem with doing this was that as soon as she reached the second to last step, she slipped backwards and skidded down the rest. She landed at the foot of the stairs with a thud and a wince. The day was gradually getting worse and worse and yet the phone kept ringing to spite her pain. 

'Bugger,' she muttered as she stood up. With one hand placed firmly at the base of her spine, she grabbed the offending phone and placed to her ear. Instantly she knew the caller. Only one person would use a muggle device and ask if it was working over and over again before she'd picked up. 'Hello Mum.'

'Ah! Ginny, darling! Is this working? I told Arthur that it would be easier to owl but he insisted this needed testing…and well I do know how you love to be Muggle modern dear…' It was the voice of Molly Weasley and it was not to be messed with. Without even having to say anything, Ginny instantly knew that this call meant business. '…You know what your fathers like dear. He always wants to explore the muggle world; personally I don't see the attraction. Anyway dear, how are you?'

'Oh you know…fine,' Ginny said as her eyes went to the small mirror across the hall from her. 

'Yes, yes. Well today I'm going to be making cheese flan and me and Daddy would like you to come and join us. Ron's been telling me that you and Harry are going through a rough patch, which is an awful shame darling.'

'It's not a rough patch Mum. We've split up. I told you that a couple of weeks ago!' she retorted sharply. 

'Well you know what your like Ginny, always changing your mind from one minute to the next,' Molly persisted, 'Anyway I'll be expecting you here at around 12-ish. Ok?'

'I can't…'

'And why on earth not?! You never seem to have time for your dear old mum anymore. Just like the boys…' A loud and resounding sniff came from the other end of the line. The Burrow had not been the same since all of Molly's children had left to go their own ways, and Ginny knew how this made her mother feel. Often Molly would call late at night because she couldn't sleep without knowing her "babies" were safe. Ginny also knew that this was her mother's favourite guilt trip and it worked every single time. 

'Fine,' Ginny said gently while glaring at the spot on her forehead in the mirror, 'See you at 12.'

'I knew you would see my way, dear. Soul food is what you need! See you then!' And with that the phone disconnected, leaving Ginny alone with her thoughts of how to cover up the spot that was shining like a neon sign on her forehead.

***

'What are you wearing?!'

This was a very good question Ginny thought. Her choice of clothing hadn't exactly been easy to make. First of all there had been covering up the spot, which in itself was a great feat. She had tried to cover it up casually with her hand but had come to the conclusion that it wasn't going to work. Then she tied a light summer scarf round her head Rambo style. This would only add to her public humiliation even more. So Ginny had resolved to try covering it up with a touch of make up. Unfortunately the only kind of cover up she had was a shade to dark and when put against her pale skin made the spot even more noticeable. Having washed it off in a mad fury, her forehead had gone a bloody shade of pink that had practically reduced her to tears. 

Drastic times called for drastic measures in her world, and that's what she intended to do. Storming into her bedroom, Ginny had flung open the wardrobe and pulled out a hideous black knit woolly hat. It had been bought a few years back when she had been going through her hippy phase. Having been cut on the bias it fit perfectly on her head, with the rim coming down over her forehead and stopping just above her eyes. It had ear flaps that then came down and tied under her chin. Instead of the traditional bobble on the top of the hat, there was a plait of thick black wool. All in all it was the perfect hat for covering up the blob like spot. 

Looking at it reminded her of the day she bought it all those years ago. It had been an abnormally warm winter's day and her and Harry had been going out for a couple of months. He had taken her into a little muggle clothes shop in London and when she first saw it she fell in love. Harry had bought it for her with a smile, even though she knew he thought it was ugly. Now though she realised it was ugly. The only reason she had kept it was to remind her of him. Thoughts of this though were pushed away to the realms of her past. 

Having placed the hat firmly on her head, Ginny tucked in all her hair leaving only a single red curl in front of her face. Now all she had to do was find an outfit to match the hat. She had raked through all her clothes and finally pulled out a long black skirt and a black polo neck jumper that was four sizes too big. Pulling those on, she had viewed herself in mirror, and then adding a scarf she had disapparated to her real home. The Burrow. 

Upon arriving she was confronted by this question and a look of horror on the face of Molly Weasley. She had always considered herself to be a good dresser, but she had to agree with her mother. What was she wearing? It was amazing what a spot could do for you. 

'It's my new look mum.' 

'Oh well. I suppose it's your decision really…you are old enough to look after yourself.' The way she said it made Ginny inwardly sigh. It was phrased in almost a question like manner, which meant Molly was unsure of her daughter's capabilities of looking after herself. 'Well, the flans on the table. You're father had to go out to the Ministry, so it's just me and you.'

Taking her seat at the table Ginny looked down at the plate in front of her. Most of the time she wished she was back at home again with someone to look after her. She missed the hussle and bussle of the Weasley clan life, and though she tried to make her house more like a home it would never compare. The only time Ivy Cottage, her little house, ever felt like home was when her family or Harry was there. Neither of these things seemed to happen much, so she preferred to bury herself in as much work as possible. Sitting there now though, she felt over come with want to be a naïve teenage girl again. At least then it wouldn't be so complicated, she thought. 

'So dear,' Molly began as she took her place at the table, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong Mum. I just have a lot of work going on right now.' she said with a weak smile. It was hard trying to be brave in front of the person who knew you best in the whole wide world. They always had a way of seeing straight through the mask. 'Nothing at all.'

'See I know that's a lie Virginia Weasley.' Molly said sternly. 'For one thing you're wearing that awful hat that you haven't worn for years. Then there's the despondent attitude and the fact I know Harry wants you to go to China with him.'

'How did you know that?' she asked in honest surprise. She was pretty sure she hadn't told her mother of Harry's proposal. At the time she had thought that her mother's reaction would be to cry or assume that she intended to run away with him. It could swing either way in her imagination. Molly would either find it incredibly romantic or hate Harry for asking in the first place. 

'Hermione told me when she was here with your brother.' Molly said with a slight mischievous smile. 'They seem to be getting on quite well.'

Ginny smiled slightly. 'I always knew Hermione liked Ron as much as he likes her.'

'Oh no dear!' Molly exclaimed. 'Hermione was here with George, not Ron. Apparently they were working on a charm for her to use in the capture of Draco Malfoy, but I didn't buy that for a moment. They were up in his old room for far too short a time for it to be a complicated charm.'

Ginny felt her jaw drop slightly. In the past couple of weeks her whole world was beginning to fall apart around her. She had lost a boyfriend, gained a job, fallen in lust with Draco, had to put up with a whole load of crap from various people and now the romance she had always thought would happen wasn't. Oh and on top of all that she had a spot on her forehead. It was all so surreal. How could Hermione and George be together? A mental image of them in bed together made Ginny shudder and wrinkle her nose.

'Anyway, I don't want to talk about their love lives. I want to know what you're going to say to Harry when he comes for your answer.' Molly said cutting off any thoughts Ginny was having at the time.

'No, of course. I'm not giving up my job and leaving my family for a man who didn't even consider asking me in the first place. It took me rejecting him to make him see the light and actually ask! He isn't even making a life commitment Mum. What if it all went wrong while I was out there, and I was left alone to fend for myself?! So the answer if defiantly…maybe…no.' 

'Well if you're sure. You know I don't want to see you go, but I do want you to be happy. So if he is what makes you happy then I'm not going to stop you fulfilling that.' Molly said slowly, with a small sad smile.

'I'm not even sure if he does make me happy anymore. I was so angry with him for what he did and I hoped so much that he would change his mind…then when he did I felt nothing. I didn't feel excitement or joy…It felt so wrong.' Ginny whispered as she looked down into her lap.

'Ginny,' Molly said softly, 'It's ok to have a change of heart. Change isn't always a bad thing, you know? Sometimes it makes us stronger and gives us something new. Something much more then what you had.'

Ginny looked up slowly and considered everything that had happened recently. When Harry had kissed her it had been mild and almost boring. When Draco had kissed her though, it had been exciting and dangerous. She had wanted more and put it all down to the fact that it was because she couldn't have him. They do say that that the grass is always greener on the other side. He didn't love her like Harry did. 

'Mum…I think I might be in love with someone else. At least that's what it feels like.' Ginny said slowly and with a thoughtful frown. 

'Oh?' Molly said with a smile. 'Do I know him?'

She shook her head and looked at her mother earnestly. 'I'm not even sure I know him Mum. I thought I did, and I thought badly of him…but then he came into my life again and I can't stop thinking about him. He embodies everything bad for me, yet I want him to be good for me.'

'Does he feel the same about you?'

'I don't know. He kissed me, but then told me he shouldn't ever kiss me again. I think he was just humouring me.'

'Maybe he wasn't Ginny. Maybe he is thinking like you are. Maybe he thinks you are too good for him to have.' Molly said with a knowing look, which added to Ginny's curiosity. It sounded almost as if Molly knew exactly what was happening in her life. 

'But he can't offer me anything, because he has nothing. Soon he'll be dead to me and I'll never see him again…' she said almost to herself, 'just like Harry.'

'It's ok to fall in love with the wrong people, dear. Sometimes we can't help it. I mean when I met your father I knew he wasn't going to be the kind of man I was looking for in a husband, but he got under my skin. Maybe he was wrong at the time, but now he is perfectly right. You don't find the love of your life everyday.'

'You wouldn't like him. In fact you'd probably hate him and so would the others.'

'My mother hated Arthur, but I knew I couldn't live without him. You just have to do what's best for you and sod what the rest of the world thinks. Just because we think its wrong doesn't mean we're right.'

Ginny looked at her mother and considered everything she must have been through. Molly Weasley had done what she herself had always aspired to do. She had found the love of her life, got a family, and cared for them as best she could. Maybe this wasn't perfection in every aspect, but did it matter? 

'He's gone though. How will I find him?' Ginny said gently.

'You're an Auror's researcher dear! You can find out anything you want to. If you think like that you'll soon be able to find him and your case.' Molly said with yet another knowing glance.

'My case?'

'Why of course! Draco Malfoy can't be that difficult to find. Just look for the mob and you'll find the man.' 

'Mum…?' Ginny said questioningly. She wasn't entirely sure what her mother was implying but it sounded pretty accurate in all accounts. Could she know that the object of her daughter's lust was a Malfoy? No…it was impossible. Then again it would be plausible from all the facts presented. She did know her the best…

Molly rose from her seat with a smile and magically a small brown paper bag appeared. 'Now dear, here is half a cheese flan,' she said passing it over to Ginny. 'Remember to not heat it in the oven for too long or it'll dry out. Oh and if you want to get rid of that spot, I would use a simple charm. For the life of me I can't understand why you haven't already?' 

Ginny frowned in confusion but stood and took the bag. It was a mystery how her mother knew all these things. Maybe she was psychic…or psychotic. It was a difficult choice in her mind. She laughed to herself and gave her mother a tight hug with a kiss on her cheek. 

Somehow things seemed so much easier when she was about to disapparate home.

***

The price of milk might not be the most interesting topic of conversation in the modern world, but Ginny considered that it should be. Maybe if the price of milk was discussed more, then there would be fewer troubles in the world. It was a stupid notion, but as she walked down the small muggle road she couldn't help but consider it. The muggle world could be so boring in comparison with the world of magic. Then again it could be more tragic then even she could ever imagine and as she rounded the corner to her street this became even more apparent.

The carrier bag containing her milk almost clattered to the floor when she saw the crowds of people hovering around the little cottage opposite her own. Her eyes immediately flew to her own little house and her first fear was that the cat might not be safe. Slowly though, it began to dawn on her that the problem wasn't with Ivy Cottage but with Holly Cottage, which lay opposite and a little left of her house. Flames seemed to be billowing out of the upper floors of the tiny building and the thatch roof that had been kept out of tradition. Ginny wasn't entirely sure what to think. Her heart was beating faster and she itched to grab her wand and make everything better. She couldn't though, it was the rules. 

Another fire engine screamed round the corner, the blue of its lights cutting into the dulling skies. Water was already spraying into the upstairs windows and Ginny couldn't see an end to the fire and water. She walked forward and looked around at all the people gathering. Some were crying and a feeling of dread began to seep into her stomach. Something about this didn't seem right. Then it struck her; an idea that maybe if she'd been at home that day this might not have happened. That she might have been able to call an ambulance quickly or stop the fire. Then another sickening thought struck her. What if this wasn't a muggle situation? She was the only magical being living in this small street. Her pace quickened. 

'What happened?' Mrs Johansson was asking Harriet from the post office. 

'I don't really know! I was…walking…and I heard this scream…when I looked up I'm sure I could see green…but then there were flames. So many flames…' Harriet said in a voice that showed her sadness and shock. 

Ginny froze at this. Green…her stomach did a somersault and she tried to hold back the nauseous feeling that was beginning to sweep over her. It couldn't be possible could it? Ron and Hermione had warned her that she would become a target, but she had never considered it to be true. She had guarded her house with charms and spells, but they would never be enough against the dark arts. She had never even considered that there was any other way they could get to her. Again the world felt surreal. Quickly she spun round and ran into her house, slamming the front door behind her. 

It felt like the world was spinning out of control as she slumped against the back of the door and dropped to the floor. Gently she put the milk down on the floor and covered her face with her hands. Her shoulders slowly began to shake as the tears began to fall down her face. It was all her fault this had happened. She had destroyed someone's home and possibly killed them by thinking of herself too much. A groan escaped her lips as she fought for air among the tears. 

'Virginia?' 

Ginny looked up at the over towering figure of Draco. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pushing her way to her feet and flinging her arms around his neck. As she buried her head into the crook of his neck something struck her as odd. His arms were tight around her waist and there was a vague smell of…petrol. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note: **So here I am again with another chapter. Hopefully this one will satisfy all the curiosity created by the last chapter. I have to apologise about how late this is but I've had a lot on my plate with exams and coursework. So, sit back and enjoy!

**Acknowledgements: **Thanks to all who reviewed and haven't given up hope on this little fiction of mine. 

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Eleven**

****
    
    _And I'd give up forever to touch you_
    
    _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_
    
    _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_
    
    _And I don't want to go home right now_
    
    _And all I can taste is this moment_
    
    _And all I can breathe is your life_
    
    _And sooner or later it's over_
    
    _I just don't want to miss you tonight_
    
    _And I don't want the world to see me_
    
    _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_
    
    _When everything's made to be broken_
    
    _I just want you to know who I am_
    
    _The Goo Goo Dolls - Iris_

There were those moments in life where realisation dawned on the mind, creating a whirlwind of sick filled emotions, and at this precise moment it was the exact feeling Ginny had running through her body. 

Virginia. Her mother had thought the name beautiful when Ginny had been born. She had never considered that her daughter wouldn't like it. In fact it seemed too long, Ginny had considered mournfully. Why couldn't she have been named something more normal like Sarah or Laura? Once she had even thought of looking up its meaning, to see if it made the name any more appealing. All that had revealed was that it was the feminine form of the Roman family name _Virginias_ which was possibly derived from Latin _Virgo_ "maid, virgin". That was unsettling enough, and in her teenage years she considered her name to make her fated never to have sex. The other disturbing thing was that according to legend, she was a Roman woman killed by her father so as to keep her a virgin. Why would anyone bestow upon their child that meaning?! 

At this present moment in time though, it was her name that was bringing forward this terrible realisation. No one called her Virginia unless they didn't know her, or she'd done something wrong. People like bank managers and people phoning up to advertise double glazing, where the sort who called her by her full name. Draco never had. He'd call her "Weasley" or, one that one occasion, "Ginny". Never before had he uttered her full name. 

Who ever this person was she had her arms wrapped round though, he had called her Virginia. That was enough for her to begin to suspect foul play was at work. It didn't exactly take the sharpest mind in the world to piece together the evidence that was at hand. The fire across the road, the green flash, petrol, her name – it all radiated wizardry. 

The grip around her waist tightened slightly and Ginny closed her eyes and bit her tongue to curb the urge to shudder. Nerves were the last thing she needed right now. If this was Draco then she was in serious bother. If this wasn't Draco, then she was still in serious bother. In fact she was probably in more trouble. Why would anyone disguise themselves as Draco, unless they wanted to lull her into a false sense of security? 

Pushing away slightly, Ginny took a step back and stared at the man that stood before her. Everything looked so perfect, from the cold icy glare to the way his hair fell in front of his face. There was something wrong though. Those eyes…they looked wrong in his face.

'What are you doing here?' she said coldly without a single emotion portrayed on her face. 'I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again.'

'You're in trouble, I need to take you somewhere else…safer,' the Draco look alike said in what sounded exactly like Draco's drawl.

It was convincing. It was too convincing in fact, Ginny considered. Too perfect a replica of Draco, that it couldn't possibly be him. She evaluated her options. This man had obviously used Polyjuice Potion, which would mean having something from Draco's person. This meant that at some point they would have had to have either had him give it to them, or had taken it forcefully. That meant it was either the Ministry or the Death Eaters – neither of which held much joy after what she had heard from Draco. They wanted his blood spilt.

The next factor to take into account was to assume the worse and that they had captured him. But why then would they want Ginny? No, she concluded, they hadn't got him. They were going to use her as bait. 

'No.' she said simply and firmly. 'I'm not going anywhere with a scumbag like you Malfoy. Even if I am in danger, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you.'

'That's not what you were saying earlier,' mock Draco taunted with a leer. 'In fact I think you wanted a bit of this "scumbag", hey Virginia?'

Ginny fought to keep the look of shock off her face. Ron had always taught her when they were young, that any show of emotion other then confusion would show Mum that they'd stolen the cookies. It still applied now, even though the stakes were bigger then cookies. 

How did this person know that? She had been certain she had strong enough charms up to deter bugs…then again it hadn't been enough to keep Draco out of her home. She took another step back and nervously crossed her arms across her chest. He was bluffing, she tried to convince herself. 'In your sick twisted fantasy Malfoy! I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole!'

Draco leered at her even more, with a cynical chuckle. 'The Death Eaters are on to your involvement in my case. They know I've been coming here to get information from you.'

'Then they don't know much do they?' she said casually and walked through into the kitchen. She needed something to defend herself with, and her wand would be too obvious a thing in these circumstances.

'They know enough. They killed the old woman across the road.' 

Ginny stopped by a counter and grabbed herself a mug with a visibly shaking hand. She knew she couldn't keep up this charade for much longer. Her stomach felt like it was about to explode within her, and it was taking all her efforts not to just be sick there and then. She had never thought herself to be a strong woman, and now was the moment of truth.

'I know,' she whispered. 

'Then you know that it's a threat to you.' Replied the ice cold voice.

Taking the bottle of orange juice from her left, she poured herself a drink. 'I'm not stupid Malfoy.' She was telling the truth and she had de'ja vu of a previous time in the kitchen with the real Draco. 

'I know that Virginia,' Draco purred, 'That's why I have to get you to safety. I need you.' 

He was stood directly behind her now, his face next to her ear, his voice a husky whisper. It made her shudder with a mix of fear and memory. It sounded so much like Draco that it made her wants to turn round and kiss him. She wanted to hold him tight and make everything alright. It wasn't the man she was thinking of though.

'And I need you as much as I need a hole in the head Malfoy.' Ginny turned to face him. 'Now…won't you get the message? Sod off!'

The mock up Draco brought a hand up to her face, and stroked her cheek gently, making her look away in repulsion. The smallest of feline smiles was spread across his face. 'I'll make it worth your while if you come away with me,' he whispered before crashing his lips down on hers.

Ginny's eyes flew wide in shock, and her hands immediately betrayed her cool and began to struggle away from him. His grip on her head tightened though, making her panic like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't handle this. No one was going to come in and save her like she hoped. For once in her life she would have to have hope in her own strength. It was happening though.

Bringing her hand up, she brought her nails down across the side of his cheek, like a cats claws. Immediately he pulled away and spat to the side. His hand went up to the mounds of flesh that were rising up. A dribble of blood spouted from where her nails had struck, and made its way slowly down the side of his face.

'You little…' he managed to say before Ginny's instinct to survive kicked in, and she kneed him hard between the legs.

The man doubled over in pain. Ginny's mind raced as she thought of what to do now. Running sounded sensible she thought as she pushed him hard and ran as fast as she could to the front door. If she could get outside, she would be safe. There was no possible way he would come after her in a crowd of Muggles; it would bring up too many problems even if he did catch her.

Her fingers clasped round the door handle as she pushed at it to open. Nothing happened, causing her to curse loudly. He would be back in a matter of moments, which meant she had to escape. Pulling her wand out she flicked it at the door handle and muttered the spell. Again she tried to push the handle down and again all she got was the rattling of nothing. 

That settled it for her. Whoever this man was, he worked for the Death Eaters and she didn't know which could be worse. The Ministry would probably take her job away for consorting with the enemy. She would be a disgrace to her family and they would hold her for questioning. It could even lead to a short term in a more humane prison. The Death eaters though, well they would torture her for information. Mark her with a hot iron and then most possibly have her killed – or worse. 

Turning, she could hear that the intruder was making his way towards her. Quickly she darted forward and tried to clamber up the steps. Suddenly though, something clamped round her ankle and she was thrown forward. Her chin thunked against the step in front of her, and hands clasped at the railing to the side of her. Daring a look back, she saw the man leering and trying to pull her back down the stairs. 

Hanging onto the railing for dear life, Ginny tried to kick away his grip. It seemed to tighten though and it sent her down another step, hitting her head heard against another step. She cried out in pain and kicked him hard.

This seemed to do the trick and soon she was able to scramble up the remaining steps. Her heart was thundering in her chest, making breathing difficult and her head clouded. She wanted to scream out, but part of her brain informed her that it wouldn't do much help. This same part of her brain urged her to get a door in between her and the main risk. 

Quickly she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door closed. Pulling out her wand she looked around. There was no way she could escape from here and apparating was out of the question, since Ron had reinforced her curses and charms after Draco's last visit. 

'Think Ginny! Think!' she whispered to herself as her mind raced quickly. 'What would Draco do…probably kill the bastard…'

She put a simple locking charm on the door and then moved to improvising. This man obviously knew dark magic, which Ginny had only dabbled in to help some cases.  Pointing her wand shakily at the bed, she used all her strength to slam it up against the door.  Having got that worked out, she prepared herself to dual.

The door began to scream in silent creaks and bangs as it had magic thrown at it to open. Ginny closed her eyes and winced. The knock to the head was killing her and there was a bit of blood trickling from her nose. She felt dishevelled and scared beyond belief. All she could think about though was what would happen if they got to Draco. Would they kill him? 

'Open this door and maybe I won't hurt you as much as I should for that stunt in the kitchen!' came the cry from outside the door.

She remained silent and tried not to cry. This was a nightmare, but she should have expected it really. It was everything you got for associating yourself with a Malfoy fugitive, she reprimanded herself. 

Suddenly though she heard a choked shriek and a loud thud as something hit the floor. A frown creased her forehead and she moved over to the door, placing her ear against the smooth pine wood to get a better listening point. There was a gentle knock at the door.

'Weasley…?' Draco said quietly.

***

It had only been yesterday since Draco had sworn that he wouldn't ever go to Ginny again. Now though he found himself stood outside her bedroom door, a dead body laid out by his feet. A dead body that was slowly drying up from his own familiar form to that of someone completely different. A dead body whose eyes were glazed over, and who wore a look of complete shock. Well, he considered, they should have known he wasn't likely to just let them take her without a bit of a fight.

He knocked gently on the door again, all sorts of images running through his mind. Most of them involved her body battered and broken, laid out on the floor lifelessly. It tugged sharply at his emotions making him angry. The thought of anyone doing that to something so innocent had made him do more damage to the man then he possibly should have. 

'Weasley…Ginny? He amended shakily. If she was in there, then barging in would probably provoke her to fight back. She probably hated him as it was, and he didn't want to have to restrain her.

A little noise came from the other side of the door, making him smile slightly in relief. She was there, listening to him, probably wondering whether it was him or another clone looking to chain her up. Then again, even if she knew it was him, was she likely to open the door? He doubted it. Not after the kiss and the fact he had probably led that rat into her home. 

'Who is it?' she whispered in the tone that someone would casually ask someone at the door.

'Me,' he stated simply. 'Your favourite bouncing ferret…' 

Draco hoped that by using familiarity with his own past, she might believe it was him. It hadn't been nice being a ferret but she had probably laughed like all the others. In fact she probably was laughing now at the mental image of him bouncing about in a different form. That little trick by a supposed Moody had taught him a lot about being an Auror. Tact was never of the essence. 

'How do I know its you, you and not some other you that isn't you at all?' she said hesitantly through the door. 

A smile curled his lips in a feline manner. 'I can't prove anything to you.'

He waited a couple of minutes in silence and listened. Then slowly something was moved away from the door, a spell was quickly uttered and she opened the door a fraction, so she could look at him. Draco arched one eyebrow at her and watched her eyes dart about everywhere until they landed on the dead man by his feet.

'You…you…kill…?' she managed to say through her obvious agitation. Draco nodded. 'But…I mean…you…killed a man.'

'It's not the first time and no doubt it won't be the last.' He said coldly as he continued to gaze at her face. She looked a wreck, and he felt an urge just to kick the man again out of principle. He had hurt a woman that had become very close to Draco, even though he would never admit it to her. Anyone touching her made him want to kick their heads in, if not more. 

Reaching out he touched her face lightly, but she with drew sharply. 'You're hurt,' he coaxed gently. 'Let me see.'

Watching her, he saw the effect his words had one her. She looked up at him and seemed to search for something on him that would make him real. Eventually, she put her hand out palm up. 'Give me your wand,' she commanded in a voice of authority. 

Draco considered whether or not he should give her his only means of magical defence. She looked desperate though, like she wanted him to be who he was but wasn't willing to take any chances. Extending his hand, he gently placed his wand into her palm and looked back up at her. 

She threw it behind her and let the door open fully, so she was stood in front of him. His eyes travelled down her, taking in her entire state. Her nose was bloodied, she had a cut on her forehead and a lump was forming there too. Clothes wise she wasn't doing too badly. The bottom of her skirt was ripped from where he suspected she had snagged it on the stairs. Her hair was sticking out every which way from under a ridiculous black woolly hat. Her head was held down in what, he thought unbelievably, embarrassed. 

Reaching up, he pulled the woolly hat off her head and threw it to the side. 'Why in Merlin's name are you wearing such a ridiculous hat Weasley?' he questioned in an unusually amiable tone.

'Had a spot,' she grumbled.

He smiled slightly again. It was surreal how this girl operated in everyday life. You wouldn't believe her to be a witch if you met her out on the street. She seemed to bumble on from one thing to the next, with too much thought on the past and other people then on herself. 

Gently he drew her into his arms and held her tightly against him. 'I think its time I got you out of here,' he said into her hair as she began to sob uncontrollably into his chest.

**Author's Note 2: **A little more violent then before and maybe a little rushed because of it. Tell me what you think, because I'm a little shaky on whether this chapter stands up as well as the others do!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter! And look everyone; I was actually quite quick about it. Now though I must spend time revising for my exams and catching up on my other story, 'Inclination'. For those who want to read other Ginny/Draco stories though, I have a new-ish one called 'With or Without You', which you can find a link to on my Author information. 

**Acknowledgements: **To everyone who reviewed, thank you. This chapter doesn't answer many questions but it a build up to Draco telling Ginny about why every things happening. It also goes into the Draco's character a little bit more. 

**Disclaimer: **None of this is mine. 

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Twelve**

****

_If this gets ugly, I swear, this ain't our last chance_

_The vultures that circled, my head, are flying alongside_

_The worlds turning_

_I let somebody get under my skin_

_Long distance losing is all that I'd seen_

_Now there's a river_

_Now there's a river_

_Nothing can save me_

_My resolve betrayed me _

_Here come the hurricanes_

_I'm burning to get there, the middle of nowhere_

_Storm warning's flicker while-_

_The worlds turning…_

_Turin__ Brake – Long Distance_

Draco leant heavily against the rough wooden worktop of his small kitchen and gazed out of the window. The weather had changed a lot since they had left the dangers of London, and now it seemed even more threatening, but safer then ever before. It swept in long elegant strokes along the contours of the fields that lay just beyond his window, sweeping up the long grass into frenzy. Darkness was settling among the hillocks, showing night would soon be upon them. And all Draco could do was watch in silence as the rain thudded against the rickety roof of the house.

They had left London as soon as they possibly could, because to have stayed would have been more dangerous. At least that's what Draco was trying to convince himself. Whether it was safer to have her with him or without him was still under questioning. Never the less though, it had been done and there was nothing that could change the events that had occurred.

She had packed her bag in silence, he remembered. Her hands gathering everything she would need for a couple of weeks away. He hadn't the heart to tell her that it might longer and they do say that ignorance is bliss. Not once did she look up at him or tell him what was on her mind. Then again there could only have been one thing on her mind then. Questions. Dangerous questions that he was unwilling to answer her. 

Once she had packed, she had turned away from him and removed her clothing, except underwear. It had shocked him at how open she was being, but then realised that she was scared to be left alone even for a couple of minutes. He had allowed his eyes to roam her body seeking out further bruising. There had been a couple of bruises around her ankle, and up her legs. They were the marks where strong fingers had gripped at her sensitive skin. It had made him shudder at the time at the familiar sense of anger that had flittered through his being.

Then something unexpected happened. She had turned to face him, and he blushed at the look on her face. It wasn't anger at him watching her half naked body though, it was confusion. She was looking at him with her eyebrows furrowed in thought and her teeth biting the bottom of her lip. Draco had turned slowly away to save her decency and listened as she continued to change into clean clothing.

Before they left she had quickly written a note to her family. He hadn't asked to read it even though he should. It would have been wrong for them to know what she knew and put the entire family in danger. Even as much as he hated Ron Weasley and his brothers, he didn't want to hurt Ginny, which it undoubtedly would. Ginny had sat there at the small kitchen, her fingers rubbing the fur behind Honey's ears, and had written possibly the hardest note she ever would write. She knew she was saying a long goodbye to her life for a short period of time, and even though she said nothing, he knew she was in pain. 

In all honesty it was hurting him so much more then it ever would her. He was ripping away from her everything he had ever wanted, and forcing her to live his life. A tiny part of him laughed at the irony of it all and told him that she deserved everything she got just for being a Weasley. Another part though felt shame at the part he would always have and could never control. It would always be there driving him the path he should of taken, but never did. 

Grabbing her hand, her suitcase and the cat basket, Draco had managed to disapparate them to Waterloo Station. It had been draining and by the time he had got there he had been exhausted both physically and magically. Quite a bit of time would have to pass before he used magic again; the killing curse had ensured that for him. Then, just when he felt he might collapse, Ginny's hand tightened round his warning him of the danger again.

Purchasing two tickets, they had quickly made their way onto the muggle train and sat down amongst the non-magical folk around them. 

It was the safest way for them to travel. No one would dare attack them there in front of all the Muggles. It also made tracking difficult as no magic would be used throughout the journey. Draco had planned to change trains and tracks more then a couple of times. This way anyone who was initially following them wouldn't be able to keep up. Not many magicians knew how to use the Muggle rail tracks. Then again not many of the Muggles did either. 

Eventually after all the silence and all the travelling, they reached the stop Draco knew he would regret eventually. He was home in the truest sense of the word, and never before had he showed it to anyone from his past. Ginny would be the first magician (that would survive) to step within his house and home. It had taken him a long time to set it up, so bringing her to it was jeopardising its safety.

With those thoughts in mind, he had apparated them all back to his little house in the middle of the North York moor's. 

Now he was alone again. Having spent an hour just watching Ginny watch him, he had grown tired and mildly bored. He knew she was still in shock, but did she have to be so deadly silent? Did she have to look at him with those big brown eyes? What was he even thinking for bringing a Weasley into his home? He despaired as he stared out the window as the scenery unfolded with the caress of the wind. If he were in love then it would have been the perfect opportunity to woe. He wasn't though and because of that he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything out of her staying except the company.

'Draco…?' 

He turned and let his gaze land on Ginny, who was stood at the door. Her arms were wrapped around herself, her hair tied back into a rough bun and tiredness reflecting her pain on her face. Draco reprimanded himself for seeing her as an object again, but didn't speak a word. It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was more that he couldn't. There was nothing he could ever say that would make it all go away.

'Draco…where are we?' she asked slowly with a touch of caution. He smiled inwardly. At least she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. 

'We're in my kitchen,' he said smoothly and turned away from her. He reached over to the kettle and filled it from the sink. Ginny was angry and confused, and he didn't want to feel anything toward her that wasn't slight concern. He didn't want to feel that he had to touch her. It only made his head more mixed up, which wasn't helping anyone.

'Why did you kill him?' she questioned in a quiet little voice.

'I'm making some coffee, would you like some?' he said in a bored tone, ignoring her pleas for information. Ignorance is bliss, he reminded himself.

'Who's after you?' Her hand was on his now, gently linking her fingers in with his. The voice she was using was as smooth as honey and equally as sweet. She was breaking every rule in the book. It was supposed to be him who used his powers of sex over her, not the other way round. 

'I'll take that as a yes then. Best not to have too much before you sleep though.' He muttered, pulling his hand away from hers and getting a couple of cups. Placing them down onto the counter, he went about making some black coffee. He needed something strong, and alcohol was defiantly a stupid idea. 'It'll stop you sleeping.'

'Why won't you look at me…?' she said in a whisper, hurt lacing each word. 

Draco turned and gazed at her. 'I am looking at you.' he whispered in a soft cutting tone. He was angry at her for being so easily softened towards him. Why hadn't she just hated him? It would have been a hell of a lot more easier! Then he realised that he didn't hate her, and that was the problem. 

She was shivering at the force of his words and his glare. Draco realised that he commanded a lot of power, but he didn't mean to use it towards her. This was why he shouldn't have brought here, it mixed everything up. His desire to protect her was becoming more then his own desire to protect himself. Turning away again, he continued to pour the water out into the mugs. Best to concentrate on the coffee. 

'Go sit down Weasley. I'm not in the mood for your questions.' He said nastily. 

***

Ginny stared at Draco's moving form as he continued to ignore her. Why was he being such a toad? Had he forgotten everything she had been though just because of him? She doubted it somehow, but kept in mind that she was probably just another tool of his. He was using her to get the information and help he needed. He didn't care for her in any other way. Not the way she felt towards him, which was sure.

Spinning quickly she ran out of the room and along the long passageway. She desperately didn't want him to see her cry again. It was degrading to have to be comforted by someone who felt nothing more then pity for you. The lump was building up in her throat and her body was shaking as she opened a door to her left and looked inside. 

Draco had not offered her a guided tour when they had arrived. He had merely commanded her to sit in a rocking chair by a small roaring fire and taken her bags away. She had not argued the room was comfortingly small and crowded with books. It smelt of coffee mixed with the smell she associated with Draco. It was a gentle room, and she could imagine him in it, reading books with a mug of coffee. Her eyes had taken in everything and when he eventually returned, he had just sat down in a chair and watched her. The chair obviously wasn't the one he usually sat in though. There was no wear on it, which showed it was just in case he had a visitor. 

Eventually though, he had grown tired of watching her. He had fidgeted restlessly within his chair, making her withdraw her gaze. Why would a Malfoy want to watch her anyway? She knew exactly why though. Weasley's were the splatter of mud underneath the Malfoy boot. They were unworthy of anything more then a mere insult. They were the laughing stock of the Ministry, with her nutty father and her bad tempered brothers. At least that's the way Draco saw it. He never had liked her family in any small way.

The only time he had ever shown concern and maybe affection was when he held her after the attack. It had seemed so genuine. So completely perfect. It was all false hope though. 

The door she had just open had been into a small bathroom. It was of little help to her, but she marked it in her memory anyway. Quickly she closed the door and made her way slowly up an old set of creaky stairs. They were the sort of stairs that were always used in Muggle horror films. Ginny half expected for something to suddenly attack her at the top. Nothing did though, and she was vaguely disappointed. 

Looking around, there were three doors. One would have to be another bathroom, the other her bedroom and the last Draco's. Curiosity seeped into her at the thought of rummaging round his bedroom. She wanted to see how he lived in the Muggle world. It was something she would have to curb though. He would get so angry if she even touched the doorknob, let alone walked in and ran her fingers among his belongings. No, she would have to leave that as an unknown area. 

Moving to the right, she placed her hand around the round gold globe. Turning it, she heard the latch slip back and let the door slip away from her exposing the room. And what a room it was. It took her breath away at first. The walls were a pale purple that seemed to deepen towards the bottom of the wall. It had a window facing out onto the rolling country side opposite a huge bed. Walking over, she placed her hands on the quilt. It was feather soft to the touch. She looked around and saw that Draco had unpacked all her belongings. 

The picture's she'd packed were neatly displayed on a beautiful, grand dressing table. She walked over and sat down on the little plush stool that had been placed in front if it. The mirror in front of her was old and framed by swirls of mahogany wood. The swirls reached down and merged into the main dressing table. A slight smile curled her lips as she ran her fingers over the smooth wood. Her eyes flickered to the surface and she saw that he had placed all her beauty products to one side neatly, with the largest photo on the other side. 

Standing up again she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled open the doors. Inside all her clothes had been hanged and she suspected an ironing charm had been put on a few of them. A light scent of perfume filled the room, making her feel warm and fuzzy. Draco had put freshly cut flowers in the window and next to the bed. There was also a couple of books there too, which looked like Muggle fiction. 

Suddenly though she felt very embarrassed. If Draco had unpacked all her things and taken his time making her room perfect, then he must have seen her underwear. That was embarrassing because Ginny had packed all her sturdy, comfortable granny knickers and bras. They weren't in the slightest bit exciting or sexy. They were reliable and efficient for everyday use. She wasn't intending on Draco ever seeing them! A blush rose across her cheeks. 

'I'm sorry.' 

She didn't need to turn round because she knew that it would only make her want to wrap her arms round him. Instead she plucked one of the flowers from the vase and smelt it deeply. It was the room that was made from dreams and Draco had given it to her. What she didn't understand was why? Maybe it was guilt.

'I said I'm sorry Weasley.' Draco said again in an annoyed tone.

'Ginny,' she whispered and turned to face him. 'My name is Ginny.'

He cocked his head to the side and gazed at her, his eyes looking up and down her body in the same way they had earlier. It made her dizzy to think of how she'd felt then. How much she wanted him just to be a bastard and take advantage. But he hadn't. Instead he had turned away and never caught the hurt look on her face. 'That hadn't passed my attention,' he said with a slight smile. 

'I'm not my brother you know. You don't need to call me by my second name. I am my own person,' she said defiantly.

'That also had not escaped my attention.' 

She watched him cautiously. Draco would have to be handled with care if she was ever going to find out what was happening. It was vital that she knew what to expect and whether the man she was sharing a house with was trustworthy. 

'Do you forgive me, Ginny?' he emphasised her name nastily.

'No,' she said simply. 'I don't think I ever will either. I hate you.'

Draco nodded slowly and walked towards her with a predatory smile. 'Well if you hate me so much Ginny, why don't you just leave. Get yourself a stab in the back. Another dead neighbour perhaps. That would be awfully careless of you though wouldn't it?' 

Her eyes remained stony cold. The game had come back into play again – the truce was over. This was where they went back to being bitter enemies who hated each other. Yet even though he was saying all those things, she couldn't help but feel he was making her feel angry on purpose. 

'Shut up Malfoy,' she whispered as he finally came to a stand still in front of her. 'Or I'll make sure you can never speak again.'

'Hmmm.' Draco smiled slightly at her. 'Well if you did that you'd never get to know the truth, will you?' 

'As stupid as you are Malfoy, I'm sure you know your alphabet well enough to point out the letters for me.' Ginny smiled snidely and wondered why they always resorted to offending one another in the end. 

'Oh! You mean you're not going to tie me up while you're at it. I have to say Weasley, I'm very disappointed in your lack of…imagination.' The famous smirk came back and she couldn't help but grin widely. 

'In your dreams,' she whispered. 

Draco nodded. 'Probably.' 

'Tell me your secrets?'

'Maybe.'

**Author's Note 2: **So, what did you think? It's not got much action, but I promise its building up to it. Review and tell me what you think, as I always enjoy your thoughts. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author's Note: **This is a pretty long chapter people and I'm hoping well worth its length. In this chapter Draco lets Ginny into the truth that he's been hiding. It's pretty long and may not be that nice, so you are warned. I do hope though, that it is enjoyed by you. I would also like to say that my sentence structure during Draco's story isn't that great. So please excuse me, but I was trying to create atmosphere!

**Acknowledgement: **Thank you to those who reviewed. You all know who you are!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter characters and I don't own Badly Drawn Boy, though I would like his hat.

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Thirteen**

****

_Seems you created your own illusion_

_Fuelled by an image of me_

_Well I couldn't stay at your side_

_It wouldn't be right_

_A picture that I just don't see_

_Why do you have to make it so complicated_

_Can't it just be beautiful_

_I don't want to stifle your flight_

_I didn't mean to fall in love_

_Always in pursuit of the perfect people_

_Oh and I can see that it shows_

_But there's just an innocence in you I wanna wring out_

_I know it could be beautiful_

_But I don't want a part of some situation_

_I don't want to be in that boat_

_I don't want to stifle your flight_

_I didn't mean to fall in love_

_Badly Drawn Boy – Disillusion_

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 

Ginny pushed a piece of lettuce round her plate with her fork, watching as it moved over the smooth white surface. She'd been sat like this for what seemed like an eternity, with only the sound of the clock taking away the silence. Maybe she should eat the now less then green piece of lettuce, she considered to herself, but that would mean having to look up and she didn't want to do that. Looking up meant having to see Draco watching her intently as he thought about whatever it was he thought about. 

Malfoy's were brought up to be gentlemen. Even when they were among their enemy, they always said their pleases and thank you. They opened doors for women, let age go before beauty and stood up when a lady left the table. This meant that they also waited for everyone to start their meal before staring, and finish before getting up and leaving. And it was this that was infuriating Ginny so much. She wanted him to get up and leave her to eat her miserable supper alone. She wanted for him to stop watching her while she did it. It made her paranoid. What if she got something stuck in her teeth and didn't notice? Would he tell her, or would he not just to be polite? 

'Don't you think it would be put to better purpose if you actually ate it?' Draco asked from where he sat across from her. 'Or maybe you'd prefer to just leave it for the bin? It isn't exactly edible anymore.'

Ginny dropped her fork down onto the plate with a clatter. He was trying to be nice to her, she could sense it. The problem was she didn't want him to be nice to her. If he was nasty and hateful, then she'd have a reason to make his life a living hell. Instead though, she felt indebted to him. He had saved her life and removed her from the danger. The fact alone had only dawned on her when he had told her that it was time to eat. Apparently she needed to get her strength back after the ordeal.

'Maybe,' she replied reluctantly. 

He stood and gathered up his own plate, and then walked round to get hers. Ginny was amazed by how efficient he seemed. Not once had he raised his wand to quicken the proceedings. He had merely gone about everything in the Muggle way, taking one thing at a time and getting it done at his own pace. The house wasn't exactly tidy, but was organised so that he knew where everything was. It was almost as if magic didn't exist within him anymore.

Then again, he had used his wand to kill.

Standing, she followed his lead and walked into the kitchen, only to be confronted by one Draco Malfoy doing the washing up. She leant against the door frame and watched him carefully. It really was quite surreal and in some ways eerie. This man had once been a force to be reckoned with. He was respected through fear by all that he met. The mere mention of his name was enough to make people's heart rate quicken in panic. Malfoy's commanded wealth and power, they were at the will of no one but their own. But what good was that to the man who stood before her now, his sleeves rolled up and soapy water splattered on his clothes? Nothing. 

'I know that I am irresistible Weasley, but I would prefer you stopped watching and helped me dry up. After all, this is your mess as well as mine.' He turned his head to look at her. 'Unless of course you can't tear your eyes away from my physique.'

Ginny scowled at him and walked to stand beside him. 'Believe me Malfoy, I've seen better.'

He smiled that little smile he did and carried on swirling the water and washing up liquid round each plate. Sometimes, she couldn't help but watch his hands work smoothly from one plate to another. There was something strangely fascinating about a mans hands, which made Ginny blush to herself and look away out of embarrassment. No good would come out of fantasising over his hands. After all, it wasn't as if they would ever lay themselves on her.

'Why am I here?' she asked to draw her mind back to more important matters. 

'Because if I'd left you in your home, then you would have been targeted again and again until they finally killed or captured you. As much as I enjoy spending time in your home, I thought it would be better to take you away from the danger instead of putting myself in it to avert your death.' It came out slow and steady, each word being weighed up before it was spoken. 

'Oh,' was all Ginny could muster as a reply. What else could she say to that? Thank you?

'I know you won't want to hear this, but it could take some time before I can change the situation,' he said calmly, his hands still working their way round the rim of a cup. 'I don't want you to panic though. If I can't change this back for you…' 

'If you can't change this back for me, what?' she asked with a frown. It didn't sound good. It sounded bad and made her stomach flip over in fear. 

'Then I will have to take drastic action,' he finished with out a hint of the fear she felt. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as she dried a bowl and wondered what he'd meant by "drastic".

'I'm curious,' Draco said conversationally, 'but do you have any friends who are abroad? Or perhaps a distant relative that needs some attention?'

'Why are you asking?' she said cautiously, an image of Harry coming to mind almost instantly. 'I mean, what use would that be to you? Unless of course you want to go there and hide…actually that's not a bad idea!'

'I meant for you to hide, not for me.' Draco said solemnly. The washing up had been finished and now he was leant against the counter, watching her with an air of guilt about him. 'It's not safe to have you anywhere near me. I should never have involved you in the first place, really.'

He was probably right, she thought to herself. It was all his fault that she was here, that she'd been attacked and had to leave everything she loved behind. Anything could happen to her family and she wouldn't know because she was out here. Hiding like a woman who was scared and guilty. She wasn't guilty though. The only crime Ginny had committed was not taking Draco in and putting her trust him. For what though? For a taste of adventure and maybe more. The desire not just to be a Weasley, who followed her family tradition and was only known to be one of those. She wanted to be an individual in the truest sense of the word. Draco Malfoy had been the opportunity for her to take matters into her own hands. 

She shook her head and rubbed her forehead. What had she been thinking? Ginny couldn't handle what was happening. Nothing seemed to be under her control anymore. If only she'd taken him to the Auror's when she had the chance, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Her eyes darted guiltily to Draco's in the fear that he would know everything that was going through her mind. 

'It would be nice to know what I'm running away from. Why should I be in the dark when it's my life that was put in danger?' she said softly.

'Your life?' he sneered nastily. 'What do you think I've been hiding from for years Ginny? I was forced to be afraid of anything behind me that wasn't my own shadow. And for what? My measly life, for what that's worth, which is nothing now.'

Ginny watched him, her lips parted slightly in shock. Why was he talking like this? It wasn't like they had come into his home, scared the living daylights out of him and almost killed him. It wasn't he who had to pretend to all his friends that there was nothing wrong, when everything seemed to be tumbling down into ruins. It wasn't him who'd had to give up a job and family to hide.

'You want to know why? Well I'll tell you everything you want to know and then I'll watch you walk away in disgust. Watch you never meet my eye. Shudder if I even touched you. Be unable to sleep because you're so scared you think you hear and see things that aren't there.' Draco's eyes seemed to harden bringing a shiver up her spine. 'Ignorance is bliss. Curiosity killed the cat,' he hissed, 'What did knowledge ever do to bring it back?' 

Crossing her arms over her chest, Ginny stood her ground in the face of his menace. No longer was he going to bully her as he had done in school. She wasn't the little Weasel that was invisible to the world around her as she pined after dreams of Potter. Even if she was, she refused to believe it. Walking to the table, she sat down and waited for him to join her. There was no way she was backing down now.

***

Draco watched as she walked away from him. Maybe he had pushed her too far. Now there was no way to go back, to scare her out of wanting to know. She knew he was keeping something from her. Ginny was far from stupid, yet he wanted her to look at him as a man, not as a monster. To tell her who was after him would mean revealing everything. 

He was afraid. Deeply terrified because he was about to talk about things he never talked about. About to think about things he never thought about when he could. They were the things nightmares were made of. He didn't want Ginny to have to know. She wanted to though. Everything. Absolutely everything.

Walking over to the chair opposite her, he sat down calmly. Malfoy's didn't show fear or love. They showed pride, hatred and anger. So he composed himself as he watched her looking at him for answers. When he had finished she would regret ever asking him. She would probably hate him with her whole heart and soul. The tables would be turned, and she would never look at him the same way she did. The strange thing was that he couldn't bear the idea of never being able to touch her again. Now that that privilege was being taken away, it was all he wanted. Just to reach out and kiss her, because he wasn't allowed to. 

'Go on then. Scare me as much as you like Draco,' she said in a deadly hushed voice. All he could do was nod in response. 

'My father had expectations. You should know what it is like to have a family who expect too much of you from too young an age?' he looked to her, but didn't ask for an answer. 'I wanted to be free. I wanted to be able to go out into the world and make my own life. Maybe I could become a banker or an astronaut, anything plain and boring. Just enough to make me normal. Unfortunately though, it wasn't fated to happen, which is a shame. I could have made rather a good banker, I feel.'

Draco couldn't help but laugh slightly. He was summing his life up into a joke, he thought, and it felt good. At least this way they would never be able to mock his dreams. At least this way the moment was lightened and Ginny was half smiling. He could see by the look on her face that she wanted to grin. She wanted to laugh her socks off and joke about him being a rubbish banker. It didn't happen though. He wished she would.

'So I'm seventeen years old, and it's my final year at Hogwarts. I'm still the boy that everyone either fears or respects. I have made my father proud by being the younger version of him.' Draco paused and ran a hand through his hair. 'I look exactly like him. They all say it. Everyone thinks I will become a man to be hated. Potter looks at me with pure venom. His girlfriend keeps looking at me like I was God's gift and its making his blood boil. What could she ever see in someone as cold hearted as me?'

His gaze dropped down to the table as the memories come back. It all seems so near and yet so far from what he is now.

'So I make a plan. I'll seduce the bitch and have her in my bed. That way Potter will know that he could never be half the man I am. I know deep down though that it is I who will never be half the man Potter is…' he paused and took a deep breath. 'The plan goes into action and eventually I find myself having sex with her. She is so pure and beautiful. I can suddenly see why Potter thinks he's in love with her. Personally though I could never love anything so shallow. There was no depth to her…I suppose I had a thing for tortured souls and women who weren't easy to bed.'

He has her full attention now, he can tell. She watched him with an air of shock and pleasure. Draco smiled slightly. Ginny was enjoying the story because she had always wanted to be with Potter, and it was because of him that it had eventually come to pass. She didn't smile though. No, he thought, that would be too easy for her to just smile and feel guilty. Maybe she would be satisfied by what he'd already said…no. She wouldn't be satisfied until the story had been told.

'That made Father happy. I had accomplished something so devious and on my own. Surely I would be able to fill his shoes when he finally retired.' He laughed nastily. 'How far from the truth could he have been? I hadn't seduced the girl for him. I'd done it for me. So I could get a taste of something I would never be because of him. I would never get my innocence back. It made me want to kill him in the most savage way possible. Every night I would lie awake and dream of all the ways I could free myself from his iron grip round my throat. He was slowly choking me. 

'Then I got the letter. It said request but I knew what it meant. He wanted me to join the Death Eaters. He wanted to burn into my arm that horrid mark. I had grinned when I'd finished reading it. Even if I did believe what they were saying, there would be no way I would join them. Not after he said he'd wanted me to. If possible I'd do the opposite.' He glanced down at the table and drew rings with his fingers.

'Two days later he was dead. I went to see the body that same day, just to make sure he wasn't breathing. It was amazing to behold. His eyes were frozen into that glare he always had when I did something that displeased him. First I spat on his corpse and then ordered that as the head of the Malfoy estate, I wished for him to be cremated. That would show him what it was like to be treated like muck. I would pour him into the dirt where he belonged. Where he would be devoured by the vilest of creatures.' Draco couldn't help but snort. 'Ironic and maybe cliché, but I think I deserved to punish his remains because I would never have been able to had he been alive.'

'Don't you…didn't you…love him?' she said in a weak voice. Obviously she was shocked by the knowledge that he was as evil as he seemed. He had shattered any illusion she had of him.

'How can you love something that lives to hate you? Who beats you if you say something out of place? I don't think you would have loved him if he were your father. Then again, if he were your father you would probably be dead.' Draco said coldly. 

Ginny nodded and looked down into her lap. Already she was beginning to feel that the ending of this story would not be a fairytale. Draco wouldn't ride off into the sunset on his pure white steed. 

'I'm eighteen. I'm leaving school. Father is dead; I'm filthy rich with a big estate to go running home to. Everything seems right in the world. That is until I get home and find my mother. For all her sins, she loved my Father to his last dying breath. She is begging me to join the Death Eaters, to do the one thing my Father wanted from me. I sneer at her and mock her apparent love for a dead man. Why should I ever for fill his wishes when I have my own?' He paused and took a long steadying breath. The next bit would surely make her hate him. It would mean the end of anything they might have had.

'She cried her fingers grabbed at my clothes. Begging was all she had left. I slap her hard across the cheek. There's blood at the corner of her mouth and I wonder what will happen now there is no one around to keep me in check. Will I kill my own Mother for a bit of peace?' Another pause. 'She is laughing at me, telling me I will always by my Father's son. I slap her again and again until she finally stops. Then she begins to tell me she will always forgive me because she loves me. I am all she has left.'

'That's…' Ginny's hand covers her mouth. 

'Do you hate me yet?' he cut off. She shook her head, knowing all to well that he would have to go on. 

'I hate myself. I've lost my Father and beaten my Mother. All I have love for is money. It's time for me to die. That way the Malfoy's will never be able to carry on and will die out. I will have saved the world from one more manipulative bastard. I take a knife and I slash away the life in me. All of it.' Draco looked down at his wrists and let his fingers idly run over the scars there. It was a bad memory and had been a dark time.

Maybe he didn't need to go into this much detail. It was needed though. If she didn't know his reasons she would never fully understand why things are happening to her. 

'I don't die though. I wake up in a hospital ward. There's a nurse checking my progress and my Mother is watching silently, but I know she's been crying. She thought she would lose her son as well as her husband. And all I can hope is that my condition will turn. That I will just fade away and die. 

'Again though, it doesn't happen and soon I find myself surrounded by important people. They are all sorry that I feel this way. They suggest that maybe my spirit could be used to their advantage. That I could be a part of something big. I watch, never smiling, never letting on to what I'm thinking.' He rubbed his forehead and searched for the words to explain the next bit.

'I'm sorry…' Ginny whispered into the new silence. Draco frowned and looked at her seriously. What could she have possibly done that needs her to apologise to him? 

'They're all smiles when they hand over the piece of paper. Three years training to be an Auror. Become the best of the best. Not even Potter would be as great as I would. I would have the power to do something that my Father would hate me for. I smile at them and sign my life away. Should never have signed really. Maybe things would have been different.' He continued softly as he rubbed his hands together.

'I learn to move without being heard and see without being seen. They try to show me dark magic, but I already know it. I have been able to kill someone since I was five years old and it scares them. It is like they've suddenly realised that I'm an unexploded bomb. Just another accident waiting to happen.' Ginny nodded slightly to acknowledge that she understands. 'Then finally they unleash me. I have muscles and knowledge. A meaning to live. It isn't much of a meaning though. To bring justice to those who cooed over my cot when I was born and wanted great darkness for me.'

'Must have been horrible for you.' Came the soft voice. 

'It was. On my first night I killed two men because they tried to attack me in a pub. It's difficult to be a Malfoy. You learn that everyone hates you and these two are just an example. Drunken yobs who think they can do the world a favour by ending my life. Since my suicide attempt though, I've been like a cat swinging from one life to another. _ I see them coming a mile off and have to kill them in the end.' He sighed. 'I then went home and washed the blood away before making myself a cheese and tomato sandwich. The Ministry let me off, but on one condition. I burn my arm, join the dark side and be a double agent.'_

'I know,' she said softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I asked at the Ministry and was told in the strictest of confidence.'

Draco nodded slightly. 'I'm twenty one. I'm at the Parkinson's house. They're asking me how my Mother is coping in her new home. I say she's working with what she has. They ask how I'm coping without my Father's guidance and good hand. I smile and shrug. I'm working with what I have.

'They lead me into a small room. Pansy is draped on my arm, smiling and battering her eyelashes. This is my one chance to get their trust. If I don't find out what's happening the tomorrow night then I will be discarded by the Ministry. So I wrap my arm round her waist and kiss her. Then with the smallest of smiles, I get down on one knee and propose. She's ecstatic. She tells me she loves me and that I'm the only one for her. Then asks if I would like to go to bed. I'm saving myself for the wedding night. She giggles and I want to smash her face in with my fist. 

'Her Father is also ecstatic. I must join them for a ritual ceremony tomorrow. I smile with charm and ease. Of course I will join them, it would be a privilege. He shakes my hand and pats me on the back. I've made him a happy man and he's making me a very wealthy man. Maybe marriage isn't such a bad idea after all.' Draco laughed harshly and held up his wedding finger for Ginny to see. 'I had to cut the band off because the wench went a had it magically attached to me.'

Ginny was smiling a little half smile again. She couldn't help it, he thought. After all, he was trying to lighten the mood a little before he went on with the main offence. If she didn't hate him now, she would do when he'd finished. 

'It's late and I find myself in the Forbidden Forest. I think it's strange at the time, but don't bother. Soon I'll be able to go back to the comfort of the Ministry and tell them everything that I have. My mission will have been for filled and a break will be permitted.' He shook his head and yawned. 'They've made a huge fire and I'm sure that's not discreet. We are all directed to take our seats, which I do with grace. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. Then it happens. The world stops turning and my anger is boiling within me.'

'Go on…' Ginny persisted when he paused.

'A girl. She has bright blue eyes, like crystals. Her hair is hazel and is fashioned to fall across her face in wild twists and turns. They've…taken all her clothes off and she's naked. There's a cut on her stomach…She seems completely at ease as she walks within the circle of chairs doing all manner of things. They've put a controlling curse on her and she's too weak to resist.' Draco paused and closed his eyes. 'Her eyes met mine all of a sudden and I realise that I'm in love. She's so young and fragile, and perfect. I don't know what else to do but watch as she sits down on a stool and cries out as Parkinson whips her. I'm panicking.'

Suddenly Draco felt a hand on his own. Looking up he saw Ginny, watching him with concern. He must have shown his pain in his voice, he considered. Her fingers slowly link with his and she brought it up to her mouth. Gently, she kissed the back of his hand. 'Go on.'

'I stood up and shouted out. Parkinson turns to me and smiles. Maybe I'd like a bit of pleasure before the Mudblood dies. I rush forward, but stop myself. He's looking at me strangely and I remember why I'm there. I sit back down and close my eyes as they abuse her in every way. And all she did was cry out for more. I force myself to be strong and watch. I watch as they beat the last drop of blood from her body. Only at the end do they release her from the curse and let her know what's happening. She screams in pain and fear. I can't handle it. I pull out my wand and kill her painlessly.' He leaned back in his chair. 

'Her body is limp in my arms as I carry her away from the forest. They are trying to stop me, but I don't let them. I carry the girl all the way up to Hogwarts. All the way up to Dumbledore. He looks at me and I put her down on the ground. I tell him she's dead. I tell him I killed her. All he does is nod and I nod. Then I walk away, back to the Ministry.'

The grip on his hand tightens and he realised that Ginny was crying. He wiped away a tear with his hand and then with drew it. She was shivering with some sort of emotion. He had to finish the story though. 

'They tell me I jeopardised the mission. I'm a disgrace. They can't trust me with any more work, because of my temper. I lash out and strike the man down. I shout that they weren't there. They couldn't understand what I'd seen. How I'd felt. They had expectations though and they had to be met. And I realise that my Father is punishing me. He saved my life to cause me pain. That is my only explanation. These men are far worse then I could ever be. They fire me. I have nothing left.

'Nothing except my nightmares and this…' he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt to show her the dark mark. 'They burn it into you to make sure you can never be free. They can find you even when you're hidden away. They came to get you…'

'Shhh,' Ginny hushed. 'That's enough now. You need sleep.'

'I can't. I have to…' Draco began.

'Tomorrow,' she whispered. 'Tomorrow.' 

**Author's Note: **Please **review!** I know that this chapter had a lot in it and had quite a long build up, I just want to know whether it lived up to expectations. (Hmm, sounds familiar) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author's Note: **My GCSE's are starting on the 21st, so don't be expecting many updates until the end of June. I'll try and do more chapters between revision, but I can't make any promises. I hope this chapter makes up for the intended lack of updates. 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing. 

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Fourteen**

****

_Started a landslide in my ego  
Looked from the outside to the world I left behind.  
I'm dreaming, you're awake  
If I was sleeping, what's at stake?  
  
A day without me.  
  
Whatever the feelings, I keep feeling  
What are the feelings you left behind?  
  
A day without me.  
  
Started a landslide in my ego  
Looked from the outside to the world I left behind.  
In the world I left behind  
Wipe their eyes and then let go  
In the world I left behind  
Shed a tear and let love go._

_U2 – A Day Without Me_

The pale light of the dreary morning's light filtered through the foreign room, edging the room with murky daylight. Another morning had dawned on the sleepy rolling hills of the North Yorkshire Moors and with it came the hope of a new day. It might not have been the perfect day, with the perfect weather and the perfect pre conception, but from where Ginny was lying, seemed like the closest she was going to get.

It was amazing the effect that the tug of security was having on her. The past weeks nights had been the worst in a long time. She had been haunted by images so vivid that she drank too much coffee in an attempt to prolong the need to stay awake. At first they had been of Harry, and she had known that was because she desperately wanted him to be with her. A deep longing to be held in his arms had made her cry herself to sleep. It made her feel pathetic. Why couldn't she have been stronger? Why did she let his indecisions get to her in that way? It had made her feel weak and truly alone.

As the week had progressed though, her dreams had taken a turn for the worse. Instead of loving glances and a kiss's betrayal, there were never ending corridors. They stretched further then the eye could see. Ginny was running along them, her heart beating faster and faster with each bound forward. Something was behind her making her scared to the point of being ill. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight like soldiers. Who ever was chasing her was a threat to her well being. No where was safe and it made her want to curl away in the darkness. Then, just when she felt she couldn't go any further, she would wake up. 

At the time she had guessed the pursuer to be Draco, but now she realised it wasn't. If she were to think meaningfully about it, she would probably say that she was being chased by herself. That though seemed ridiculous. It was all probably to do with some horror film that she had seen. At least that's what she'd hoped.

Things had progressed further from there though. Upon a close encounter with Draco or a sexual kind, her dreams had been filled with him. She couldn't stop thinking about him in one sense or the other. At work she researched his past with great precision, taking in everything. In fact she probably knew more about Draco then he did. Then she'd go home and dream about him. He'd come to her in the night when she was alone and scared. Ginny at first would be tense, unable to see his face in the shadows, but soon she was able to see his eyes. Never did he speak in her dreams, just watched with strict tension. Never did she go to him in the dark, because she was scared of it.

Last night though had been different all together. Surprisingly, no dark stranger had chased her down a corridor. Draco had not sat in the shadows of her bedroom and watched her. Harry didn't wrap his arms around her to sooth away all the pain. Instead she dreamt of simply nothing. Nothing haunted her or made her restless. It had been wonderful just to sleep with no consequences. 

Opening her eyes, Ginny had been confronted by an image that had made her heart stop and then beat faster then before. Draco was laid on his side facing her on the small feather soft bed in her new room.  His eyes were closed and his face completely relaxed from the usual look of arrogance. She had watched his face for a couple of seconds before letting herself take in everything else about him. 

The shirt he had been wearing without fault was now crumpled and creased with wear. It made him look rumpled, but in a way only Draco could get away with. If anything it made him look more handsome. His hair was sticking out in everyway, mostly covering his eyes and tickling the tip of his nose. Then Ginny suddenly became acutely aware of something else - a slow brushing sensation against the skin of her hip. With his arm slung round her waist, one of his fingers was stroking the skin exposed by the gap between her trousers and her top. 

For a second her mind wondered whether Draco was really asleep or not. It was difficult to tell when you knew how much of a liar he could be. Would Draco do that though if he were really awake? No, she decided internally. He must be asleep. A small smiled curled her lips gently. If she was going to be completely honest, she preferred this sleeping love god to the harsh reality of daylight and an awake Draco. Here he was gorgeous and silent. Just the way Ginny liked it. There was no argument or arrogant backlash. Just peace and quiet to observe. 

Last night had been hard. As he spoke to her about things she could only have imagined, her mind had been going into overdrive. How on Earth could one man do so much and still be around to tell the tale? It was then that she realised he wasn't. Draco had abandoned the world just after it had abandoned him. He had been cruel, his actions showing a lack of heart, but there was something so much more to it. She felt herself beginning to pity him, but was that just a trick he was playing with her? Surely she should be appalled by the things he had done to all those people?

He had seemed so genuine though, like he was spilling out ever drop of blood in his body without any consideration. There hadn't seemed to be any corner cutting or side stepping. As usual, he had been cold and only spoken the truth from his own view. Each word should have hit her like a tonne of bricks, but it didn't. If anything she felt herself even more drawn to him. Maybe it was because he came across as a tortured soul, a man who could only be saved by the love of a good woman. She had reprimanded herself at the romantic notion she found herself thinking. There was no way she could turn around a man as volatile as Draco Malfoy and if she could did she want to? 

So when he'd been struggling with his tale, she had hushed him and taken him to up to bed. The thing that took her most by surprise was that when he withdrew from her to go into his own room, she had stopped him. Reaching out, she had taken his hand in hers. It was warm and slightly course, but held a lot of comfort in one simple touch. Then she had led him to her room and again she found herself getting in to bed with a Malfoy. And again nothing more then mere sleep had happened. Well, maybe that wasn't entirely true, she conceded. Ginny had wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as she and he fell asleep.

It had been wonderful and far removed from the earlier happenings of the previous night. 

'Draco…' Ginny whispered as she reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of his face.

'Hmmm,' came the soft, unguarded, reply. 

A smile tilted her lips. Why was it that this felt so right? 

'Wake up…' she soothed in gentle tones, her fingers smoothing the cool exterior of his cheek. 

As she watched, he opened one eye lazily. It immediately connected with her own, making her withdraw her hand and look away. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to wake him up. Suddenly she realised how eager to please she was and tried to curb that emotion. There was no way she wanted Draco to know exactly what she was feeling and thinking about him. It would come of no good in the end. 

He smiled slightly at her. 'Give me one good reason why?' 

'I'm hungry,' she mumbled, her eyes connecting again with his. 

Draco remained silent, both his eyes open and watching her. It made her feel bothered when he looked at her like that. It made her want to curl up and hide away from his eyes. They didn't seem to be judging her in any way though, just taking in her appearance. She cringed inwardly. She probably looked mess, with hair all mussed up and sticky eyes. Another cringe ran through her. Maybe she had drool on her face. 

'Weasley…' he said slowly, interrupting her thoughts.

'Ginny.' She corrected instantly through habit.

This earned her another smile from Draco. Everything seemed so relaxed between the two of them, she considered as she watched him, soon something was bound to go wrong. 

'Ginny,' he said smoothly in a lazy drawl that made her shiver. Suddenly the close proximity was overwhelming. It hadn't struck her before but their bodies were touching and his face was very close to hers. 

'What?' she asked questioningly, trying to forget everything she'd just realised. 

His face got close to hers until their lips were mere millimetres away. Ginny felt her heart beat pick up again with anticipation. Her eyes stayed trained on his as they lowered to look down at her lips and then back up. Inwardly she growled. If he was going to kiss her couldn't he get himself together and just do it. 

'You're cutting the blood off to my hand,' he said softly, so his lips teased hers with movement. 

Ginny's eyes widened and she realised she was lying on one of his hands. 'God I'm sorry!' she said lifting her hips so he could free his hand. 'I didn't realise it was –'

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Draco's mouth gently pressing against hers in a sweet kiss. Ginny squeaked a little protest, but it came to nothing because her body was doing all the talking for her. Her arms came up and sneaked themselves round his neck bringing herself closer to him. In turn his arms moved slightly and wrapped themselves around her waist tightly. Slowly she began to return the kiss with enthusiasm. This was what she'd wanted for what seemed like forever now.

After a couple of minutes of intense kissing, Draco pulled back and moved a hand up to her hair. With exact precision he began to tuck all the loose strands of hair that were on her face behind her ear. It felt so intimate a thing to be doing and yet something so unromantic. 'There,' he said softly when he had finished, 'That's better.'

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. There was the slightest of smiles playing about his lips and for the first time he looked half way to being actually happy. Maybe waking him up hadn't been such a bad idea, Ginny considered. Then something saddening struck her. Harry had never once woken her up with niceties unless he wanted something. Did Draco think she wanted something from him? Yes, she considered, because it's true. 

'That was –' she began, but was hushed by his finger pressing against her lips.

'Don't say it.' 

'How do you know what I'm going to say if you don't let me say it?' she asked removing his finger from her mouth.

'I don't. I just don't want you to spoil this for me by opening your mouth and saying something we both might regret.' Draco sat up and stretched up, then looked down at her. 'I'll make you some toast and coffee; it'll be ready in about five minutes. Don't be too late because I'm not reheating it.' 

With that he swiftly left he room, leaving a stunned Ginny sat in her bed wondering what had happened. 

***

Draco stirred the coffee granules into the milky water, his eyes transfixed on whatever was beyond the depths of the mug. His mind was deep in thoughts of the things that seemed to be happening to him. They were unexpected and to a certain extent very unwelcome. He didn't want to entertain the thought of taking Ginny to his bed and doing the sort of things to her that his body wanted.

It had been a strange sensation waking up with a woman. That was something that hadn't happened to him for a couple of years. He had tried to say that it had only felt so nice because he was lonely. The prospect of waking up next to any woman would have had the same affect, he tried to convince himself. It wasn't true though. He knew that the only reason he'd felt a surge of happiness was because it was Ginny. She was special. She had heard what he had done and not run away as expected. 

Now though he wished she had. Draco would have been able to cope with her anger and disgust, but not whatever it was now though. It was tender, helpful, caring, beautiful and scared him beyond belief. There was no way on earth he was going to allow himself to become involved with any girl. Especially not a Weasley. A Weasley who was probably still hung up on Potter. 

His hands tightened round the spoon and mug. There wasn't the slightest possibility that Ginny was being purposefully malicious, but maybe she was using him to get over Potter. Then again, it had not been her to make the first move. He immediately berated himself. Of course it had been her. All of this was her fault. She should never have let him sleep in her bed. It was all her fault for being so pure, innocent and beautiful, enough so to make him feel like he was in…love? 

Looking back, Draco didn't think he had ever been in love. It was something that happened to other people. They had said he would understand when he found the right person to settle down with. Did he want to settle down with the Weasley girl? There was no denying that there was something about her that he was drawn to. Maybe it was the fact that was something that he could never have. Maybe it was because she was so incredibly attractive that it made him long to be near her all the time. He wanted to protect her. 

Boiling water scalded his hand as his angry tension jerked the mug sending coffee everywhere. 

'No!' he said indignantly to himself. This was not going to happen. He should never have kissed her in the first place. 

'Draco?'

He turned savagely intending to let out all his anger on her. When he saw her though, it all seemed to be drained away from him. There stood a girl who didn't look the best she could, but somehow seemed to draw his entire attention. Why was he letting himself become so wound up about this? Would it be so bad if he were in love with Ginny? 

'I need to know…erm…' she faltered and looked away. 'What are we?'

'We?' he questioned quietly whilst nursing his hand and watching her. 

'Yes. Me and You. What are we?' she persisted, her eyes still not coming up to meet his. He hated it when she did this. She was such an intelligent and sharp girl but whenever he was around her she seemed to become shy – almost scared. 

'I would of thought it were obvious what we are. You're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy.' He turned away from her again. It was too early in the morning for this conversation. It would have been easier if he had had time to work out the answer on his own. 

'That's a pile of crap and you know it!' Ginny said angrily. 'Why can I never seem to get a straight answer out of you!? You act like you hate my guts and then you go and kiss me! You try to make me hate you, but you can't even bring yourself to do it properly. It was you who brought me here when, after what you told me, it would have been safer to surround myself with my friends and family!'

His eyes narrowed. Was she insinuating that he was more dangerous then the men who wanted to torture her just to get to him? A slight smile curled his lips. Well, she did have a valid point. 

'Don't you dare smile! This is not funny and I don't think you should even be mildly amused by it.' Her whole body was shaking with anger and her fists were tightly gripped together. 'Why are you toying with me like this? I was perfectly happy being miserable in the comfort of my own home. I didn't need you to come into my life and shake it all up, making me want to be near you all the time. This is all your bloody fault and you won't even have the curtsey to answer one stupid question!! What are we?!' 

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Someone was banging on the door. Muggle's had such inappropriate timing. He cursed inwardly and looked at her. Why did this entire thing have to be so complicated? She was right though. It was his entire fault. He should never have gone to her for information.

Brushing past her, he made his way out into the hallway. He knew she was watching him closely, her little mind wondering who on earth would be knocking on his door. Especially as he was supposedly dead to the magic world. Later she was going to laugh at him. What was left of the Malfoy he had only seconds ago said he was?

He opened the door and smiled broadly. 'Bob! What a nice surprise!' 

In front of him stood a large balding Muggle who was 36, Yorkshire and called Bob Johnston. Draco had known Bob for just over a year and had struck up a strange friendship with him. The older man was in the local pub when Draco had first met him and had offered him a small run down cottage to live on. At the time he had been dubious to take a Muggle up on a housing arrangement. Now though he thanked his lucky stars that he'd met Bob. The man might be slow and obsessed with his farming, but he was quiet, patient and a good listener. He also didn't charge to much rent because Draco had offered to help keep his land in shape.

'Barry,' Bob said with a slight smile and a nod of the head, in way of greeting. 'Just thought I'd come up and give you the local paper. Haven't had a chance to look at it yet, but Mrs Johnston insists you need looking after.'

Draco laughed jovially, not bothering to look back at Ginny. His mind twisted up a cruel plan almost instantly. She would probably hate him for doing it, but she deserved it after all the shouting she had done. After all, hadn't she asked what they were?

'Oh Bob, you should tell Jill that she has no need to worry!' He watched as Bob's eyes darted to the girl stood behind him. 'I was going to call you, but I haven't been able to find the time yet. Not with all the distractions!' 

Bob raised an eyebrow slightly and Draco knew he must be wondering who the strange girl was that only wore a pair of pyjamas. Inwardly, the dark side of Draco laughed evilly. Revenge was a dish best served cold. 

'Oh!' he stepped aside and turned. 'Bob this is Virginia, my fiancée.'

His eyes went to where Ginny was stood. Her body had gone limp and her mouth was open slightly in shock. This was obviously something she had not been expecting. Draco smiled and walked over to her. His arm slipped round her waist and drew her close. Then just to make it more uncomfortable, he brought his hands up until they were just under her breasts and brought her painfully close. 

'Erm…Hi Bob,' Ginny said recovering. 'Barry never told me we'd be having guests. I'm sorry about the pyjamas.'

'Aye, if I were a free man and you weren't lined up to be the new Mrs Trotter, I'd be in there myself.' Bob was smiling, his cheeks reddening from the merest hint of flirting. 

'Hmmm. Mrs Trotter.' Ginny was genuinely grinning. 'Mrs Barry Trotter. Sounds so…familiar to me already.'

Draco tightened his grip on her in warning. How was it she was able to turn the tables on him so quickly? It wouldn't be good if Bob suspected anything. 

'Thanks for the paper Bob, what would I do without you?' he said smoothly with an unnatural grin. 'Then again I have Ginny here to keep me.' Leaning down he kissed her shoulder, making her become rigid against him.

'You two are the perfect couple. You both look so right together. I'll be wishing you the best and be on me way though. Don't want to keep the Missus waiting. She can be ever so demanding.' Bob was grinning from ear to ear. 'I'll leave the paper here.'

The door closed and Draco found himself clutching tightly to Ginny as he stared straight ahead. Slowly he dropped his hands down her body, making out every curve. It hadn't been a good idea to bring her so close. He hadn't thought about his own reaction to it. Only hers. 

Stepping back he walked over to the door and picked up the newspaper. Opening it out flat, he slowly felt his stomach flip over and his mind frizzle as his eyes scanned down the main headline. Crumpling up the newspaper he threw it across the room with a savage growl. Ginny merely stood there and watched, a slight frown on her face. He stood still and looked to her, his eyes saddened and his heart pounding. 

A frown crased her forehead as she moved forward and picked up the newspaper. Slowly her hands opened up the crumpled mess. Draco watched silently, wishing that this was happening with all his heart. 

'Kidnapped…' she read out, 'Virginia Weasley of London was kidnapped late yesterday night after an attack was carried out on the house opposite her own…The kidnapper is known to be a violent murderer, having killed at least three people to the Polices knowledge…'

Ginny's eyes came up and connected with Draco's. 'Oh.'


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Authors Note: **Well I'm back after just over a month without another chapter. I'm sorry about the delay, but I've had exams which are quite important really. There's a week to go till my last one and I find myself unable to revise for a subject I detest. So instead I present you with chapter fifteen and a new story called **Paper Roses. You can find a link for it on my author's page if you are interested! Enjoy!**

**Acknowledgements: **To everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to go on. You are all stars and without you I don't think I would continuing writing. My inspiration is thanks to you! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but the words. I wish I did own Coldplay and Harry Potter because then I would be a Multi Millionaire…sadly I'm far from it.

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Fifteen **

_O no, I see,_

_I spun a web it's tangled up with me,_

_And I lost my head,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I said,_

_O no what's this?_

_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_

_I turned to run,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_And I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_O no, I never meant to do you harm._

_O no I see,_

_A spider web and it's me in the middle,_

_So I twist and turn,_

_Here I am in love in a bubble,_

_Singing, I never meant to cause you trouble,_

_I never meant to do you wrong,_

_And I, well if I ever caused you trouble,_

_Although I never meant to do you harm._

_They spun a web for me,_

_They spun a web for me,_

_They spun a web for me._

_Coldplay – Trouble_

Ginny read over the newspaper article again in disbelief. Closing her eyes, she opened them again. The print still hadn't changed. Her still photo still smiled up from the dirty newspapers page. No matter how she looked at it or where, it still said the same. It was strange to see her own name in a Muggle newspaper and there was something about it that didn't seem quite right. Draco though was reluctant to answer her unspoken questions. In fact Draco was reluctant to speak at all, and this added to her discomfort over the situation. 

Taking a deep breath she began to organise her thoughts in a logical list. 

A couple of weeks ago she had been approached by Draco Malfoy for help. Her own curiosity and need to show how good she really was drove her to not tell her co-workers what she was doing. Having interviewed many people she smelt a rat in the system – Draco Malfoy had been an Auror and double spy. This helping had led to her being attacked in her own home by a man who looked like Draco. The real man had appeared and killed the false one. He had told her it was dangerous for her to remain there and insisted she came with him to his hideaway home. Now there she felt safer but at the same time had the sinking feeling she wasn't. Draco was being chased after by both the Ministry and the Death Eaters. The Ministry wanted him for questioning into the disappearances into some Dark Lords believing him to be a vital key. The Death Eaters wanted him because he knew too much. They wanted vengeance for their betrayal. 

Now though there was a new twist. Someone had informed the Muggle press that she had been kidnapped. She wasn't entirely sure why but she had her suspicions. With little knowledge of the world she was in except for the basics, she was unsure of what to make of the situation.

Looking up from the paper her eyes fell upon Draco again. He was pacing back and forth the small kitchen, his head held low and his lips murmuring curses she couldn't quite hear. His hair had fallen in front of his face but he didn't seem to care. He seemed in a world of his own from where she sat at the kitchen table. 

'I don't understand,' she said for what seemed the hundredth time.

He stopped pacing and turned to face her, his look darkened with anger. It was difficult for her not to flinch under that gaze. In fact it had been difficult since she woke up to function normally while he was in the room. Her hand itched to slap the smirk off his face and her lips begged to brush against his. It was infuriating the way he made her feel. 

'I don't understand,' she repeated slowly and with a hint of anger. Ginny was not in the mood for playing stupid mind games. It had been a hard morning and he wasn't making it any better by being silent.

'Well you wouldn't would you Weasley,' he said snidely, his whole face contorting into the boy she remembered from school. 'If the whole bloody world were collapsing you wouldn't understand without precious Potter to tell you the answer.'

'Shut up Malfoy!' she shouted, her patience snapping like an elastic band. 'I've been taking your crap for two weeks now and I didn't ask for all of this crap. The least you could do is have the decency to explain what the hell is happening to me!'

'You know what they say Weasley. Can't stand the heat get out of the fire.' With that he turned away from her and began to busy himself making a cup of coffee. Every time they argued he would busy himself with something else, she had noticed. It made her angry that he wasn't concentrating on her.

She looked down at her hands and noticed they were clenched up in fists of anger. Why did he have to do this to her? All he had to do was explain to her why she was in a Muggle newspaper. It didn't really seem that hard a task to her. He was being immature as per usual but this time she wasn't going to stand for it. Rising from the table, she walked over to him and stood close by.

'Tell me why my picture is in the newspaper Draco, or else I'll…'

'You'll what Weasley?' he said softly, still not looking at her. 'Turn me in to the police? Tell Potter that I came onto you so he'll beat me up? Or maybe you'll just scream and stamp your foot until you get what you want. Oh by the way Ginny what exactly is it you want from me?'

With that final question he looked at her. For a second all her thoughts seemed to cease and her heart began to race in excitement. It wasn't exactly a question that should be part of this conversation. Had he wanted to know, shouldn't he have asked when she had confronted him before? Maybe he was just trying to stop her train of though. Well it had worked. Her train of thought had completely derailed and started going back over covered ground.

'I want you,' she said simply.

Draco regarded her in silence as if waiting for the rest of her sentence. She had considered not telling him the obvious, but it seemed to just blurt out of her mouth. Not in the voice of a bumbling fool, much to her surprise, but someone who knew exactly what she wanted. It was strange to her. Even with Harry she would never have had the confidence to say something with so many insinuations. She just hoped he didn't take it the wrong way and try drag her to bed. Not that she'd mind.

'Is that all Weasley? I thought you had questions about that,' he gestured to the newspaper on the paper. 'You always seem to be full of questions and yet you say that all you want from me is me. I think you're more confused then I am, and that's a hell of a lot.'

Ginny looked away from his accusing gaze, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid for saying what she was thinking. What on earth had possessed her? She reprimanded herself inwardly and felt a blush growing on her cheeks.

'You're picture is in the newspaper because they want to find you,' he said in a harsh whisper. 'They want to scare you – make you go to them and confess everything. They know that I'm hiding out here with Muggles and they know that if they make it out that I've taken you by force that I will be spotted and reported to the police. Even if they can't find me, they think they can find you. By finding you they hope to get to me. By finding you they will torture you until they get what they want.'

Each word sunk in slowly. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to get a clear cut answer. Draco had a habit of being a little too much to the point. Now she was scared, and the fact that she was scared made her more scared. 

'Who?'

'The Ministry are the only ones who would do something so open and public. Death Eaters have more unorthodox methods as you should already know from your experiences at your house,' he said calmly as he continued to watch her. 'Muggles, like wizards, thrive on crime. They go out of their way to make sure it doesn't happen. By saying I am a known murderer who has not been brought to justice is their scare tactic. They are assuming you don't know my dark past. I assume they have used their character profile of me to determine that I very rarely trust anyone.'

'Oh…' 

Foolish was how she felt for not having realised this before. He probably thought she was stupid now. He was probably wondering how on earth she managed to become a researcher for Auror's. She obviously didn't have the intelligence to find the answers on her own. Merlin she hated it when he was right. What had she been thinking when she decided to take the job offered to her? This wasn't what she had envisioned her life becoming. 

In her mind she had seen herself with Harry standing in a small garden. Around the garden was a white picket fence which kept her safe from the rest of the world. Harry would be smiling down at her as she cradled their child in her arms. It had seemed so perfect in her mind. In reality though, Harry had accepted a job in another country without even asking her to join him. He may have thought it to be noble, but she would have done anything for him then. She would have died for him.

'Ginny,' he said calmly as he moved her chin so she was looking at him. 'I'm sorry. You can't stay here anymore. You can't…be with me.'

She nodded a couple of times feeling completely separate from her body. This was not ok. It was far from ok in fact. Ginny wanted to be with Draco because its where she felt safe. She didn't want to leave him knowing that she would probably never see him again. He was dead to the world and soon enough he would be dead to her once again. There would be no more darkness and mystery. She would go back to her boring job, forgetting everything that has happened.

'If I can get you out to Whitby, you should be able to disapparate from there…' he said slowly as his mind worked over the plan. 'No that would be too dangerous. They would take you the minute they picked up your scent.'

'What would happen if I stayed here with you?' she asked quietly. 

'Bob is a good man. As much as he wants to believe me, he'll go to the police eventually. Especially if he thinks I'm a murderer.'

'But your name isn't even mentioned in the article!' she said indignantly. 'It's not your picture that's sprawled across the front page.'

He looked at her and lightly brushed her cheek with his hand. The way he was acting was so tragic from the view of Ginny. It was as if he were preparing to say goodbye to her that very moment. She leant her head into his touch and closed her eyes. If it had not been for the situation this would have been a perfect moment. 

'He saw you. No matter how much he thought you are really my fiancée, he has seen you and will have to act. Any man would do it. I estimate that we have the rest of the day before the police make a move and the Ministry are informed. I can't let them take me and I defiantly can't let them take you.' His voice was slow and warm making her feel funny inside. 

'Why not just put you're picture in the newspaper? Wouldn't it have been easier for them to find you when they first wanted you?' she said in a hushed tone. 

'I'm a Malfoy with Auror training under my belt. I can disappear in the crowd with a quick spell and become a different person,' he paused, 'At least that's the theory.'

'What are we going to do then?' 

Slowly he drew her into an embrace. His arms held her impossibly close and his chin rested against the top of her head. Closing her eyes she could almost imagine the scene. Gently she nuzzled into him, enjoying the warmth and smell he presented. It was comforting to be there even though he had told her all the things he had done. When she thought of him it wasn't a murderer she saw. It was a man who was working with what he had. 

'I need you to make me a promise,' he whispered into her hair. It sounded as if he was scared to speak, but that couldn't be possible. What did he have to worry about? 

'Anything,' she said sincerely.

'Do everything I tell you to do without a fight. Don't ask me questions until I'm ready to answer them.'

'But…'

'Just promise me this one thing.'

'Alright, I will.'

He released her from the hug and brought his hands up to frame her face. The pads of his thumbs rubbed gently over her cheeks. It seemed so final and intimate that Ginny didn't want this moment to stop. He was finally acting the way she wanted him to, but only now they were going to be separated. 

'Go upstairs and pack your things. Don't leave anything of yours behind that you care about. Make sure you are wearing something flexible and comfortable – It's going to be a long journey. Then I want you to write a letter to…to Potter. Tell him you're safe and that I am going to take you to Kings Cross station. There I will let you go on the promise that no one makes any attempt to follow me.' Draco said slowly as if talking to a small child.

'But that would imply that I was kidnapped!' she searched his face with a frown. 'Why would you want me to do that?'

'No questions.'

'Please…just this one…Tell me why you want me to make out you kidnapped me!' she sounded desperate and in all truth she was. She didn't want them thinking badly of Draco even though they probably already did.

'How do you think they'd react if they knew you had come of your free will? They aren't exactly going to be happy that you went behind their backs. They hate me. Their job is to hunt me down and take me in for questioning,' he paused. 'You will be regarded as untrustworthy if it looks like you were helping the bad guy. I don't want to have ruined your life.'

Ginny nodded again. It was all she could think of doing.

'Potter will come to the station and you will be waiting as promised. I'm going to give you a letter. You won't open it, understand? You will hand it over to Potter and tell him that he must follow the instructions inside. From there you must promise to do everything Potter asks of you. If he tells you to go to the Ministry, you will. There you will tell them that I took you against your will. They will believe you because they know who I am.'

Another nod shook her head.

'Do not try contact me. Do not try finding me. I will be gone.' 

'I don't want to go…' she whispered.

'You will though because you have to. If you stay with me you will be taken by one or the other. Better to have Potter safeguarding you.'

'I don't want to go with Harry,' she stated simply. 'I want to be with you.'

'We can't all have what we want, however much we want it,' he soothed calmly.

'Do you want me to go?' she asked in a shaky voice that showed everything she was feeling - all the fear and anger along with the pain and loss.

'No,' he whispered. 

'Ok,' she replied in the same whisper.

Slowly he moved his head down to hers and kissed her lips ever so gently. Automatically she returned the kiss. It was bitter sweet to the touch. The first time they admit wanting each other and they have to be split apart. It had taken the knowledge of loss to being them together and now she wished for the entire world that she had just kissed him when she had first wanted to.

Moments later and he had brought her close to him, his hands wandering over her curves, yet holding her protectively at the same time. Their lips moved over each others as she snaked her arms round his neck and held on to him. 

'The first cut is always the deepest,' he murmured against her lips. 

**Authors Note 2: **I think there will only be a couple of more chapters which I hope to get done before the new book come out. That gives me two days…Ok so maybe not, but closely behind. I'd like to know what you thought – so as always **review. I'm interested to hear any suggestions on how I might end this! **


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Note: **I think I might have been jumping the gun a bit when I said that the updates would be more frequent! Sorry for the delay but I've been out and about recently celebrating my short freedom from school. Anyway I'm back now and this chapter has been waiting on my computer for a couple of days now waiting for ffn to come back online. So after much delay, back to the story!

**Acknowledgements: **Thanks for all the suggestions – they've helped me a lot to decide on how this story should end!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the lyrics of the song. 

****

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

**Chapter Sixteen**

****

_I knew ya number off by heart_

_That' the only one I liked to talk_

_It wasn't me using you_

_I trusted you one of the few_

_We had some laughs, had some rows_

_But in the end, the walls came down_

_You'd like the place I'm living now_

_It's a shame you can't come around_

_I've grown a lot since we last spoke_

_Got myself together and fixed what was broke_

_I wonder if we'll talk again_

_Drink together, just like then_

_Suppose it's different, now it's new_

_Whoever points the finger at who_

_I really hope ya happy, both of you_

_And maybe sometimes you miss me too_

_Rainbows and Pots of Gold – Stereophonics_

The woolly blanket scratched her skin as she drew it closer to her trembling body. Maybe if she could just feel a little bit warmer then her stomach wouldn't be tossing and turning like a boat caught in a storm. Maybe she wouldn't feel so sick if only she could close her eyes and sleep for five minutes longer. Her senses begged her just to drop and forget her cares. It was impossible though because as much as she pleaded her mind would not stop thinking. They were dizzy saturated thoughts of happiness mixed with raw yearning. It was all so wonderful that it made her want to end it all right there and then. How on earth was she supposed to sleep with all these endless thoughts? Dreams that would never be part of her reality.

Bringing her knees up underneath her chin Ginny allowed her eyes to flick round the large room she was sat in. It was cold, so terribly, terribly cold that her whole body shook with its stillness. No longer where there people stood around her with their pitiful gazes turned towards her. She was a wreck and she knew it. What they didn't know though was that they were wrong about the cause. Her eyes glared up at them with bitterness. Somehow it was easier to blame the people who supposedly loved her for her ache. 

Maybe it was the pain that was keeping her going. After all it had been a week since she had been delivered to Kings Cross in a flurry of whispers and unbearable silence. She had tried to smash it all open with a smile and a couple of reassuring words. He had only looked at her impassively though. Occasionally he would nod to show that he was listening to her and it was that which scared her most. Draco was listening to her too intently, almost as if he were hanging off every fumbled word. It wouldn't have mattered if she were talking about brown paper bags because he would listen. He would listen because it would be the last time he could. This hadn't been mentioned though allowing Ginny to babble about her dreams and the moon. 

Not once did he open his mouth and tell her his opinion. In many ways it had been a relief but at the back of her mind she was begging for him to fight with her. Just one sign that he still felt something for her would have done, but instead she was faced with the silence that held too much knowledge to digest. 

When the train had shuddered to a halt he had looked at her and nodded once. At the time she wondered what on earth he meant when he nodded. Now though it was as clear as her pain. He was saying that everything was going to be ok - it was time for her to leave him. Taking her hand he had placed a note within it, reminding her that she must give it to Potter and under no accounts read it. She had found herself numbly nodding.

Leaning forward he had kissed her forehead lightly and released her hand. 'Tell them everything about me that you know, but don't let them know that you came along on your own. Only half the truth must be used and it should be mine. It will deliver you to safety…maybe they won't even speak to you again. Whatever you do though, you mustn't try to find me again because I won't be there to find.'

His voice had melted into her and all she could do was nod as he stood up. This was the moment she had been dreading for 7 hours now. It was the moment that they reached Hitchin station and he would get off, leaving her to get to Kings Cross alone. He had told her that it would be safe at that distance and that if he even tried to come all the way with her he would be caught. 

In her head it she knew that this wasn't what she wanted. She wanted Draco to go free so he could carry on his life without being tortured or killed. Her heart though was selfish and wished he would get caught. That way she would be able to see him whenever she liked. He would no longer have to hide away and could live. The life he would live though would be unworthy of him. He would be pinned for murdering some important Death Eaters and sent to Azkaban. 

So she had not gripped onto his sleeve and begged for him to stay. In fact she hadn't even said goodbye. All she had done was watch as he got off the train and walked away from her forever. Her heart seemed to jump into her throat, choking her to tears. Then she had sat counting the stops crying her heart away, yet no matter how much was spilt it wouldn't go away. That was it. The end of the adventure. The end of the passion she might have had. 

They had all been so happy to see her. Hermione had wrapped her arms around the youngest Weasley and muttered that everything would be alright from then on. Draco wouldn't be coming back. Ginny already knew that though and it made her dizzy with understanding. Ron and Fred had been there too. The others were busy on some secret mission. Searching the station for Draco no doubt, she thought as she was gripped against their chests with happy smiles. They weren't her smiles though. 

'Sorry Gin but we're going to have to take you to the Ministry to be questioned,' Hermione had soothed gently. 'They want to see if there's anything you can tell them about Malfoy and his whereabouts. Your mum and dad are waiting out by the taxi…I'm afraid they were a little confused about the system in here. Harry's there too.'

'They won't find him,' she had whispered. 

'Oh Gin! That's no way to think!' Ron had exclaimed roughly. 'We'll get the bastard for what he's done to you and he'll pay. If not by the law then I'll take it upon myself…'

'SHUT UP!' Ginny had shouted loudly. 'Can't you just shut up?'

They had all stared at her in disbelief. She knew what they were all thinking though. What nasty and inhumane thing could Malfoy have done to change their innocent Ginny into this bad tempered wreck? Maybe they thought she had been abused by him, but she didn't care what they thought right then. She had given up a lot just to do what he wanted and now she wanted to go home. 

Walking out of the station she had stared up at the ceiling. It was amazing how far away it seemed from the ground. The air was polluted by train fumes and coffee mixed with conversation. Different languages bounced off the walls making her wonder what everyone was saying. It felt so strange and yet so calming to her nerves. Mothers frantically dragged their luggage and children around trying to find the right platform. Men in business suits dashed around, knowing exactly where they were going. Tourists pointed up to things and pulled out great big maps. Among all of this though a group of wizards moved among them consumed in their own world. 

When she saw her mum, she walked over and allowed her self to collapse into the comfort of a mothers love. She had helped her into the taxi and soothed her with little noises. Not once did she mention Draco or place the blame on anyone. Maybe she knew exactly what had happened just by looking at her daughter. Ginny knew anything was possible when it came to Molly Weasley. 

Harry was the next person her attention turned to. He was sat next to the taxi driver in the front seat, his shoulders frozen in a way that only told her he was annoyed. Maybe it was because she had made him come all the way from China just to see her. At that time though she couldn't be bothered whether Harry hated her right now. All she could think about was Draco and where he would go from there. It was going to be a difficult journey for her and much so more of one for him. 

They had driven to the Ministry in silence. No one seemed to want to say anything in case Ginny bit their head off again. She didn't blame them but she didn't blame herself either. There was no point in them getting moody when it was her who had suffered heartache and pain. They wouldn't know that though – she wasn't even sure if Draco knew it. 

When they had exited the taxi Ginny had pushed the letter into Harry's hand. He had looked at her with a frown and questioned what was in the envelope. 

'I was told I had to give it to you,' she explained meekly before being ushered into the phone box and taking the long decent into the Ministry of Magic. 

That's where she was now – sat in a large empty room. It was filled with the sort of cold that can only radiate off other people. It isn't caused by nature taking its cause but frozen emotions built up within the human being. She wondered whether it was her who was being so cold. There was no one else in the room so it made sense. Someone had yet to appear and begin questioning her. 

She pulled the blanket round her more and shivered again. If only it wasn't so cold then maybe she'd be able to rest. What was taking them so long? It angered her that she was being help by the people who had so wrongfully dispelled the man she had feelings for because he did what anyone else would. Their lateness was adding to this. Well, she thought, even the baddies in the films are on time!

'Gin?' Hermione smiled as she opened the offending door and stepped in. 'Are you ok?'

'Bit cold,' she muttered almost to herself, her eyes looking down at the table in front of her. 'Not very good room service.'

Hermione laughed gently and walked across the room to sit opposite Ginny. Tapping the desk with her wand a pen and paper appeared poised to write. 'I thought you'd prefer to have me interview you then Ron. Is that ok?'

'It's a free country,' she said surprised that she was beginning to sound very familiar. No wonder Hermione was looking at her strangely. She had defiantly spent too much time with Draco. 'So shoot.'

'Firstly I have to ask you whether Malfoy…well whether he abused you in any way?' her voice was calm and soothing as she asked something so entirely mad. 'Whatever you say in here won't be shown to your family if that's what you're worried about.'

'Draco Malfoy didn't lay a finger on me.'

'Ginny…' Hermione pleaded.

'Not one finger,' Ginny continued defiantly.

'Did you and Mr Malfoy ever have sexual relations…consented by both parties?' 

'No.'

'What happened on the night of the 17th?'

'I woke up and went to see my mum. Having seen her and got myself a nice flan, I went home and stopped by the local corner shop to get a pint of milk. When I was walking home I noticed there was a large crowd gathered around the house to the other side of the road. I walked over and found out that the woman who lived there had been killed. I was worried about my own safety and fled to my home where I was assaulted by someone who appeared to be Mr Malfoy. On a closer inspection I realised that the person was under the influence of Polyjuice potion. A fight broke out and I ran to my room with only my wand to protect me. Malfoy appeared and killed the impostor,' Ginny said smoothly with well practised ease. 'He told me he needed me to help him infiltrate the Auror's I worked for. I refused and he stunned me. When I came to I was in a room with white walls and no window. I've been there ever since.'

'Had you ever before the 17th encountered Mr Malfoy?'

'We used to go to school together but I never really got to know him because he was a bastard who made my friends lives a misery.'

'Did you disclose any secrets of the Ministry and their work?'

'Never. I remained silent the entire time.'

'Did Mr Malfoy ever try to force you into answering his questions?'

'I told you, he never laid one finger on me.'

'So he didn't abuse you physically, mentally, magically or sexually?'

'Why do you keep asking that over and over again?! No!'

'I'm sorry Gin but we've read his files as I'm sure you have. He was once accused of raping and killing a girl,' Hermione said gently.

'That wasn't in the file.'

'I guess it wasn't.'

There was silence for a beat and Ginny took a deep breath. He hadn't done it, she knew deep down. He had been completely honest with her that night and there was no way he would have missed that out. Then again hadn't he mentioned a girl? That had been the Death Eaters though…

'Do you remember how you got to the room?'

'No. I don't remember a thing.'

'Did Mr Malfoy ever tell you of his plans? Maybe he hinted to his whereabouts?'

'Never. He hardly spoke to me.'

'You look tired. Did Mr Malfoy infringe on your human rights?'

'No.'

'Is there anything else you would like to tell us Ginny?'

'Nope.'

'Interview concluded 16 hours,' Hermione said tapping the paper with her wand. 'Your family is waiting for you out there. You're pretty much free to go.'

Ginny stood up and shivered slightly. 'You mean I can go home now?'

'Sorry Gin but your house is still being examined and cleaned up by the Ministry. Harry has said you can stay at his house until it's finished. He's been very worried about you. Flew home the minute he heard what had happened.' She smiled slightly and curled a piece of hair round her finger. 'Maybe he's finally had the wakeup call…'

'Well if he has he can go back to sleep because I'm not interested anymore,' Ginny said quietly as she fiddled with the edge of her blanket. 'I'm not staying at his house for one single night. Do you have any room? It's just I can't handle my family right now…'

'Well…I kind of have something planned but I guess I could cancel.'

'Thank you,' she whispered and dragged a hand through her hair. 'I'm shattered.'

Again the silence seemed to reach into the room and clutch at it angrily. No longer though did she feel the cold as much. Her sleepy body was drugged by the satisfaction that everything was over. She had given her statement and no more would be expected from her. Now all she had to do was arrange her life back into order. Maybe this time it would be easier. Maybe it would be better.

'Ginny…was it nice?' Hermione asked quietly breaking her thoughts.

'Was what nice?' she said with a frown.

'Being loved by someone who would do anything to protect you.'

Ginny sighed. 'I've told you I don't think of Harry like that anymore! We're not even good friends and…'

'I didn't mean Harry. I meant Malfoy,' Hermione continued quietly, her fingers smoothing away a crease in her skirt, her eyes locking with Ginny's.

**Author's Note 2: **I don't think there will be much more to this story but still about a chapter more then I intended to do…at this point. Who knows I might be suddenly inspired to start a whole new plot in this story! Or maybe not. **Review **and let me know what you think. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author's Note: **Lately I have been suffering from writer's block, so updates have been very scarce. Having passed all my exams, I will be going back to school in a couple of weeks so I will try to update before then! Or maybe even finish! (Though no promises)

****

**Acknowledgements: **To all of those who reviewed, thank you. Without you I would have given up quite a while ago – so thank you for your loyalty and patience with my lack of updating. I try when I can, honest!

****

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters, except Mr Goggenslock (who helped Ginny in a previous chapter by informing her that Draco was previously an Auror). 

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Seventeen**

****

_There's no sign on the gate  
And there's mud on your face  
Don't you think it's time we re-investigate this situation  
Put some fruit on your plate  
  
You forgotten how it started  
Close you eyes  
Think of all the bubbles of love we made  
And you're down on your knees  
It's too late  
Oh don't come crawlin'  
And you lie by my feet  
What a big mistake  
I see you fallin'  
  
Got a buzz in my head  
And my flowers are dead  
Can't figure out a way to rectify this situation  
Don't believe what you said_

_Big Mistake – Natalie Imbruglia_

'I know what you're thinking,' his voice was as hollow as a hole. 'Your little mind is wondering why on earth I would do it. What could she have possibly done to bring me to this point? You're wondering how long it will take for you to break me, but you know it will happen because it has never failed before.'

The room smelt of darkness – a mixture of dampness, sweat and dirt. He could almost taste the atmosphere if he concentrated hard enough. There wasn't enough time for that though. He knew that if he stopped his mind for too long then despair would settle in and he would no longer be capable of saving himself – or her.

It'd taken an hour for his eyes to shut down. There was a persistence of denial in the way he was thinking. If he didn't close his eyes then they couldn't break down his defences. Soon though the images had wobbled like reflections. A red haze made his visions transparent. In the end he had resolved that there was nothing more to be seen. Just four walls, a table, a chair and the fist that kept smashing against his skin.

There was only so much pain he knew he would be able to take. It prickled his skin and bruised not only his bones but his ego too. No man liked to be bettered by another, but in this matter he had no choice. Well, he amended, he had had the choice and it had been made. He was only having delivered to him what was expected. 

Heat mixed with his sweat making him smell like a sewer system. His dignity had gone down with that one – but still he refused to allow himself to the levels of a pig. Oh well, they would have to live with it too.

'What surprises me is that you thought I wouldn't realise what was happening!' he laughed coldly. 'I knew the day you reopened my file at the Ministry what had happened. After all, Fudge was the one who declared me dead – see there was an understanding between us. They would pretend I was dead as long as I didn't do anything stupid.'

He moved his wrists painfully to allow blood to circulate. The rope had cut almost as bad as a knife, but he had not stopped to think about how the burns would hurt later. Constantly they strained at the tight binds holding him. If only he could use his hands, then maybe, just maybe, the balance would be restored to this battle of wills. It was never meant to be though – for the first time in a long time, the control was not his to manipulate.

'It's a shame that can't be said for some people,' he continued snidely. 'That had to be the sloppiest execution I have ever had the chance to hear about. I always thought that the point of an execution was to make it look like an accident… How stupid of me! You already had someone to pin you're mistakes too and that alone would save you from following my fate.

'I always did think you were a complete numbskull though.'

Flesh hit flesh with strength beyond it, causing Draco to laugh manically. From where he was sitting, tied to a chair in the middle of a room, this situation seemed incredibly funny. Who would have thought that after all these years his snide remarks might have actually been right?! At the time he had been considered bitter – well they were bloody right, but now it seemed there was more too it. 

'You should never have used your wand. They say that any form of magic can be traced back to the wand of whoever cast the spell. Some people think it's nothing but a threat formed by our Ministry to prevent crimes. Others, such as ourselves, know better.

'Everywhere you look there are sensors marking you out from the crowd. They know your every step – your every movement. It can drive a man insane to know that there is never going to be a moment where you are ever truly alone. Some say that it is the curse of knowledge… I always liked the idea that I could do whatever I liked and they would have to sit and watch unable to speak a word. The whole idea that they knew all but could never take action against me!'

Another laugh escaped his lips. He loved being the story teller because it allowed him to have power over his capturer. They would have to sit and listen because that was the only way they were going to get what they wanted.

'How ironic that it seems to be the way its playing here…' he opened one bruised eye and scanned the room. 'Except this time I think we are truly alone with only each other to witness.'

Closing his eye again, he slumped into the chair and relaxed. Somehow it felt more comfortable when he was the one with the advantage. The problem was the over hanging threat of death. If he simply laid it out for them, then he would be killed for knowing what he knew. If he played it out like a game of chess, then he might have a chance of surviving for longer. There was no hope of rescue though. What could evil hope for when caught in the supposed hand of good? Nothing, because unlike good, evil was not stupid. Evil people did not risk their cause and lives to save a pawn from the game. In fact evil normally allowed their followers to be killed because they were ruthless.

Good on the other hand never lost the battle.

'I think its high time you were told how badly you have mucked this one up,' Draco said in a cold and patronising tone. 'What's the first thing you learn when becoming an Auror? Never, ever, use the wand you use in everyday life. Always carry the Ministry's stealth wand. That way if the execution does come out in the papers, the authorities can honestly say that it is an unregistered wand – there's no guilt for them and no scandal to follow.

'I suppose you told them you were provoked. Or maybe you weren't thinking as well as you should have been. Either way it was very shoddy the way you simply cursed him with enough small ailments to kill him. Do you know what that is Potter? That's torture. Not even the Ministry would condone you inflicting that upon Gililiver.'

He could hear Harry moving about. In his head he was sat in the chair opposite, his arms crossed, robes undone, clutching his wand in one fist. Draco knew all too well how much he would be itching to simply kill him. It would be so easy to just flick his wrist and no longer have the problem of a rogue Auror to deal with. 

If he followed this passion though, he would not get another chance from the Ministry. He would become exactly like Draco had been before the faked death – the hollow shell of a man who once had a chance to be better then the rest. He would be just another faceless warrior who was discarded by his leaders.

'Being Perfect Potter though meant you were an asset to them. You had connections to the spinning world around you. You could be a part of public life and because of that no one would ever expect that really you were an assassin. I can see the headline now. "Perfect Potter – Proved Puppet!"

'China was a clever idea though. They could fob you off to another Ministry to deal with. See you and I have an awful lot in common Potter. More then you would have thought of just by looking at us. We were both used to the ends of the world and expected to be good little puppies. Then again, you still seem to be attached to your strings, whereas I am more free then you will ever be.'

'There are no similarities between us Malfoy,' Harry said in heated anger.

'I can make a list if you like. We both have killed without regretting a single drop of blood spilled. We are cold blooded and would rather slice someone's throat open then speak to them. We both hide in the shadows, but are completely open at the same time. Oh and we've slept with the same women…' he laughed again. 'Though I feel I might have made up for what you lacked so much more.'

There was a clatter of a chair falling away from its four legs, and angry feet thundering towards him. Suddenly he was lifted away from the chair he had been sat on and slammed up against a wall. He could feel the cool of the wall seep through his clothing giving him a sense of brief relief. 

'What did you do to her?' Harry hissed into his ear vehemently.

'Oh, I didn't do a thing to her. In fact she did everything all by herself – she even lead me up to her bedroom…' he sneered. 

'You're lying.'

'Would I lie to you Potter?' Another laugh escaped his lips. 'I'm hurt you'd think I'd even bother with such pleasures when you have me slammed up against a wall, having beaten me. Truly hurt.'

'I could kill you right now Malfoy and you wouldn't even have the chance to plead for your miserable life.'

'If my life is miserable, then why do I get the feeling you wished it had been you up in that cabin with Ginny. Instead it was me and that's killing you!'

Harry shook his body and pressed one hand against his throat menacingly. 'Don't use her name – you don't deserve that privilege.'

'She was begging me to use it just the other night when …' his voice was cut off by the pressure being applied to his adam's apple. Draco fought for air desperately even though he knew it would be easier to just give up. If Draco stopped struggling then the pressure would stop being applied quickly. It was a scare tactic mixed with anger, nothing more.

'What did you do to her Malfoy?' he growled again.

'Nothing your sick mind isn't thinking already Potter,' he managed to rasp out.

Harry released him, letting Draco slump to the floor with a thud. 'Why are you doing this Malfoy? You could have easily just run away with your tail between your legs – as usual. You knew this would be worse then committing suicide, and you'd know all about that from what I've heard.'

Draco remained silent as he took long deep breaths. 'Do I sense resentment that I didn't die?' he remarked caustically.

'The Auror's were supposed to find you after I did – dead. The conclusion would be that the guilt of killing Gililiver, partnered with your suicidal tendencies, pushed you over the edge. One day you just picked up a knife and cut yourself dry. This was one hit I was going to enjoy.

'What we didn't anticipate were the bugs you seemed to have planted everywhere. You found out that the Auror's were after you and immediately sought to rectify the situation. Fudge wasn't exactly happy when you stormed into his office demanding the case to be closed. He was also a bit confused as to how you knew so much about the file given to the Auror's.' Harry's voice was bitter and quiet. There was no anger in his words, but it bubbled beneath the surface ready to explode at any moment. 

'Who was the bug?'

'That was a change in topic Potter. Scared you won't get out the routine questions before you kill me?' he sneered as he stood up from the floor. When he was stood he towered over Harry by six inches. He'd never realised quite how short Harry really was. Maybe its because of his enormous head, he thought snidely.

'When I'm going to kill you Malfoy you'll know about it.'

'Oh I'm shaking in my boots,' he replied dryly.

'You should be.'

'I'll be dead before I ever fear you Potter.'

'That could be possible if you keep avoiding questioning like this.'

'What more did you expect from me Potter? I after all have been trained not to give up information under these circumstances.'

Harry sighed, obviously tired of the game he'd found himself playing and wanting to be free of the place. 'We can do this two ways Malfoy. You can tell me and die peacefully, or you can keep shut and end up in Azkaban.'

'Now you've put it so nicely, I'm quite willing to spend time in hell just to piss you off,' Draco whispered hoarsely with a smirk. 

'You knew this would happen Malfoy. You knew that by giving me details of your whereabouts you would be brought in for questioning.'

'This is not questioning. This is the underhanded work of the Ministry. The work they don't want showing up on the paperwork. If this was questioning you would have used your wand or potion by now – which would have been much simpler,' he said mechanically. 'I'm only here with you because they weren't expecting it.'

'Even I admit that it was a foolish assumption by the Ministry, but you have to admit Malfoy, it was the last thing you would usually do,' Harry grabbed Draco and pushed him back into the chair.

'Things change.'

'Some things don't,' he said with a measured temper.

'You've read my confession.'

'It's not enough.'

'It's enough for you to save your precious neck though, isn't it Potter?'

'There are loose ends that demand immediate attention Malfoy,' he said slowly. 'Ginny is somehow involved in this and we must know who your mole was in the Ministry so they can be dealt with. On top of that we are in negotiations with the Death Eaters which you mucked up by killing one of the key players. Lets just say Fudge is not happy.'

'He was about to grab Weasley…'

'…to get to you…'

'…I needed her if I was going to win this fight…'

'…men who want to live don't walk into Ministry buildings with a wand and give themselves up, having left a note admitting to something they didn't do!'

Draco closed his eyes for a minute before opening them again. 'She wasn't involved in this. I thought this was understood.'

'She could have gone to Azkaban for cohering with the enemy Malfoy. State secrets aren't something you just ask for, and she didn't just ask either. She gave them away to you. It's only because you have handed yourself in that she isn't there right now!' his anger was rising again with his voice. 

'I know. She doesn't though and that's the way its going to be,' he said with feeling. 'She will not find out that you had bugged not only her home, but Goggenslock's office as well.'

A couple of minutes passed in silence. 'You are in no position to be giving me orders.'

'You love her.' Draco said simply, 'You'll take the orders.'

His head dropped and he breathed deeply with his eyes closed. His fingers itched to wrap themselves around Harry's neck – just to press his thumbs hard against his pulse and feel it rush in fear. Maybe he would kick him too. Watch him scream in the darkness on the floor. Unlike Harry though, he would use his wand. There was nothing to stop him from going the whole hog now. 

Only her voice, or the look in her eyes, would stop him from kicking Potters body until it was nothing more then bone.

Even in his mind he could hear her voice berating his actions. It had hurt him too much when he had betrayed her. He may not have done so openly, but deep inside he knew how many lies he was simply keeping from her. She had been so innocent when he had first met with her in the house. It had been more out of curiosity that he had allowed himself to be found – some sort of sick curiosity to see what Harry had and what he did not. His mind had even toyed with bedding her as he had done before. It would have taught Potter to kill people and pin it on him.

'Who is the mole?'

'Why are you so sure there's a mole Potter?'

'Who is it?' his voice was getting louder.

'There was no mole.'

'Liar.'

Draco shrugged. 'I don't care what you think because nothing matters now.'

'Obviously something does matter, otherwise you wouldn't be here.'

A smile curled his dry, cut lips. 'Not as dense as you look.'

'I wonder what your mother would say if she could see you here…'

'Is that a threat Potter?' he laughed dryly. 'If it is then you are out of practise at this.'

'It'll be a promise if you don't tell me who the mole is.'

'No.'

He was tired now. So very tired. All he wanted to do was stop all the thoughts in his head and dream of happier things. Ginny and him together in his mothers' house, safe in the knowledge that no one could touch them now. Maybe they could have a dog too. Or maybe a kitten was more suited to her. This though would never happen. Even if it was possible he would never allow her to become tied to him. It was bad enough as it was now and all they'd shared where some memories and a couple of passionate moments. 

'We could always bring her here. Get her to ask you the questions you seem to be incapable of answering. Maybe something worse,' his voice was cold.

'You wouldn't do that. It would ruin any chance you have of being with her, because she would find out all your dirty little secrets and then you would have to kill her… Slit her pretty little throat with that knife I know you carry,' he managed to stop the shiver running through his body. Already the tiredness was kicking in and he could no longer raise his head or open his eyes. His voice was slowly giving up too.

'If it was asked of me, it would have to be done.'

'Liar,' Draco coughed and laughed at the same time, 'She would look up at you with those big brown eyes, bite her lip and you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her. One glimpse of that and you could learn to hate yourself.'

'You seem to be talking from experience Malfoy.'

He could feel Harry moving back towards him and removing something from a bag. A rush of relief flowed over him like a tide. It was time for him to rest now until he was deemed fit enough for further questioning. 

The needle pierced his skin.

No one heard his scream. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Eighteen**

****

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you.  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait… without you  
  
With or without you  
With or without you.  
  
Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you…  
  
With or without you  
With or without you.  
I can't live with or without you.  
  
And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give, and you give  
And you give yourself away.  
  
My hands are tied, my body bruised  
She got me with nothing to win  
And nothing else to lose_

_With Or Without You – U2_

'Cathleen! Cathleen! Don't do this to me. Don't do this to us…I love you. Can't you see it? It gives me a glow that couldn't be rivalled by Denver! If you go to him now, you will never know what could have been…what would have been! We have something special Cathleen. Something more then just you and me being together – it's big enough to blind the world…Just don't go!'

'Shush Calvin. You know this would never have worked. We fight all the time and the only thing enjoyable about that is knowing we'll make up in a couple of moments. But what if we couldn't get past the fight? I would be left alone. My family will disown me if I marry you and not Denver. You know this is not destined to happy…Maybe in another place, another time, we could have been together. Not now though because…'

'Why? Tell me you don't love me!'

'I don't love you Calvin. I love Denver.'

'No, you're lying Cathleen! You could never love that piece of scum. He doesn't want and need you the way I do…I love you!'

'Go now Calvin. Go before Daddy finds you out here talking to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.'

'Run with me! We can go where ever you like – London, Nepal, Paris, Mexico, Mars, Jupiter!'

'Shush! Someone will hear you shouting like that!'

'I don't care Cathleen! I LOVE YOU! I know you feel the same.'

'Oh Calvin…'

'One kiss Cathy, that's all I need to show you.'

The television stood motionless in the darkened room, lit only by its dancing glow. Across the screen dramatic winds cursed the sea below the cliff. It raged upwards, spraying the solitary couple stood upon the edge. Their clothes tried to escape their body and fly to the white horses, their hair whipped back and forth in rhythm to the sound of the ocean. There was very little space between Calvin and Cathleen as they gazed upon each other – deep chocolate desire flashing beneath the surface. A kiss was inevitable. 

Ginny sniffed and blew her nose noisily into her tissue. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the scene unfold slowly. A lump was building in her throat, making her want to swallow it down. The problem was that it refused to be removed – it was on strike until she cried her eyes out. She took a deep breath and curled further into her chair, drawing her knees up under her chin. Her fingers reached out for the chocolate box and plucked a strawberry crème out. Slowly it made its way to her mouth and was consumed with a savage grief. 

When she'd moved into Ivy Cottage, she'd been so proud to be out in the world on her own. So proud in fact that she'd wanted to show it off to all her friends and the only way to do that would be to have a big party. Ginny had been so excited she'd invited her entire family with a few friends. They had all crammed into her little house bearing gifts like wise men. Her stomach had flipped as she unwrapped one thing after another. Soon though she'd come to Harry and Hermione's joint present. It was a huge cube shape wrapped in paper. A smile had crawled lazily across her face as she'd ripped away the paper. Once revealed though, her excitement faltered.

_'What is it?'_

_'Oh…I'd have thought you'd have seen them in Muggle studies…' Hermione had mused aloud. 'Well it's a television.'_

_'Okay. What is it?' _

_'Muggles have them in their homes. It shows moving pictures that depict stories. I've heard it's all the rage with non-magical folk. In fact it's even more popular then books!' Arthur Weasley had gushed happily. 'We once had one at the office.'_

_A silence fell across the room. Better the books? Surely there was nothing better then a good book read by candlelight. Then again these Muggles always were strange ones. It was no wonder they didn't live long!_

_'Oh…Thank you. It's very, erm, nice.' _

Now she looked back at that point, she didn't know how she'd survived without her little TV. It was better then she could have ever imagined – escapism 24/7. She'd come home and switch it on, and then suddenly she'd be in a world full of romance. It didn't seem to matter that her own love life was non existent because she could simply dip into other peoples. 

Soon after though, she'd started dating Harry. Her mind had been filled with thoughts of being swept of her feet and their hearts beating as one. Unfortunately her imagination had been a lot more exciting then the reality of it all. There had been no passion filled moments where they could only gaze into each others eyes. No morning rumbles between the sheets. No not being able to keep their hands off each other for a second. There hadn't even been any angst! It had simply been a comfortable way to get through spare time together. The sex hadn't even been that amazing. Overall it had been a disappointment. 

Hindsight though was good enough – at the time she'd been head over heels in love.

So what was she now? There was no love left in her body for Harry. Never again would she be able to take comfort in his arms, knowing that he was not the one for her. He was simply there at the time. It had been the security that he'd offered her in a relationship that had kept them together. 

'Men,' she muttered. 'Selfish pigs the lot of them! Denver might not love you the way Calvin does Cathleen, but at least he's not going to run off because he's a dangerous criminal. At least you won't be forced to live a secret life and never see your family again. I know who I'd choose.'

Gently she stroked Honey's fur to relieve some tension. She knew talking to herself was the first sign of madness, but she couldn't help it. There was no one else who understood what she was going through. In fact she wasn't even sure. The only thing that was certain was the amount of pain she was feeling. It was an unnerving wracking through her ribs, almost as if her heart was trying to burst free. Her limbs felt cold and unused, her eyes sore and her lips bitten to blood. She didn't even dare look into a mirror with the knowledge that her hair would probably look like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

'I know who I'd go with…' she sighed deeply. It wasn't a light sigh, but one that carried great depth and pain. 'Calvin.'

This admission was so close to her own circumstances that it elicited a shiver of fear mixed with anger and…love? It had been a moot point over the last three days what Ginny was actually feeling towards Draco. At first there had been the sadness of parting with someone she had become fond of. That though had only lasted the train journey and interrogation. Once she had escaped her family the anger had kicked in. It sliced into her thoughts every moment, making her incapable of considering anything else. 

In this daze of anger she had wandered around the house, her foot often connecting with pieces of furniture. Eventually she had reached the kitchen. This had been her first mistake. Her second mistake had been attempting to cut up salad with a bread knife. The metal had bitten her skin in raw delight – a scream of annoyance had followed. Something strange had swept over her though. For the first time since she'd left Draco, she was feeling something. Not something more or less then before, for she realised she had felt nothing since he had left her sight. There had just been an air of loss.

Suddenly everything seemed to come together. He had gone. She would never see him again. This in itself seemed surreal. 

Covering her cut with her mouth, she had made her way to a seat and collapsed there. Her eyes kept cutting back to the door, then the window, then back to the door. All this time it were as if she was waiting for him to prove her brain wrong – of course that wasn't going to be the last time she'd see him! 

Night had come and still she sat motionless in her seat. Tiredness swept in and relieved her of her waiting - this though did not last long enough for her liking. Soon she was awake and with this was another kind of awakening. Draco Malfoy was gone. He wasn't going to come back to her. Why did she even think he would? Why did she even wish he was there with his arms round her? Tears began to seep from the corners of her eyes. Yet she refused to sob for him. He didn't deserve her misery and she would never accept his pity.

So she'd resolved to pull herself together. It wasn't like she had lost anything at all. All that had happened was a week of escapism, just like on the TV. Nothing more, nothing less. Ginny had dressed and tried to convince herself she felt better. A forced smile appeared on her tense face as she stared into the mirror. 

The third day came though and again things changed. The previous day, having dressed and convinced herself she was happy, she had realised she had nothing to do with herself. If she went to work she would have to talk to Ron and Hermione about what'd happened, or worse. They might ask her to continue her work searching for him. Her parents offered little comfort too. Maybe they wouldn't understand why she had made the decisions that had been made. In truth she was ashamed to face them even though she hadn't done anything wrong. There had only been Harry left, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Therefore the third day was empty. There was nowhere she wanted to be and no one she wanted to see. Well, she amended, all except Draco and his little hideout in the Yorkshire Moore's. Nothing lived up to the way they made her feel – except maybe love. Was it that she was in love? Or was she in love with the idea of being in love so completely, that she'd latch onto anyone?

This lingering on her mind, she made her way to the television to escape her own fears. The only problem with this was that everywhere she looked there was a love story unfolding. One moment they would be at each others throats, the next they'd be madly in love. Hot, fiery kisses would be shared to rival the world's modesty. She yearned for those moments.

Ginny Weasley was in love with Draco Malfoy, the man she still liked to think she hated the most in the universe. 

There had only been one thing left to do. Cry like a baby until there was nothing left, then she would cry some more. Why had she been so stupid as to leave him? It was stupid the way he'd been so uncharacteristically noble. He was incredibly stupid for having come to her in the first place. In fact everything was just plain stupid right now. 

'If he was here now,' she whispered to Honey secretively, 'I'd throttle him with my bare hands. Then when he was lying on the floor begging for forgiveness, I'd kick him in the head. I'd call him stupid. He'd call me a little runt. Then we'd go upstairs and have rampant sex. We'd both deny it'd happened when we'd finished, and he'd go off in a huff saying I was a good shag, but its never going to happen again. I'd be hurt and angry. Eventually he'd realise what a huge mistake he'd made and come to win me back. Obviously it wouldn't be that easy because I'd be dating Harry again in an attempt to get over him. Soon though I'd give in and we'd have some more rampant sex – this time he wouldn't leave. Ever. Never.'

Honey said nothing as cats usually do. 

'Not he's going to turn up right now…' her eyes flickered to the door. 'Typical man, hey Honey, never here when you need them.'

Again Honey abstained from remarking on the situation.

'You think Mummy's silly don't you?'

Honey rolled onto her side, requesting a tummy rub.

'Well maybe you're right. We can't help the way we feel though, can we? I mean…It's not my fault I fell for a cold hearted…aardvark.'

Ginny sighed and rubbed Honey's tummy as she turned her attention back to the TV screen. Cathleen was presently kissing Calvin like her life depended on it. Well at least her acting career, anyway. 

'They're going to fall off that cliff if they're not careful…' 

Suddenly a huge gust of air knocked into Calvin, who lost his footing and began to fall. Cathleen gripped to his hand, telling him everything would be alright. His hand slipped from hers though as she spoke, and she made a desperate attempt to cling to his sleeve. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed that he couldn't die while she still loved him. The material ripped. Calvin fell in slow motion mouthing "I love you Cathy!" as he plummeted to his uncertain death.

This was too much for Ginny – she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

***

'Ginny…? Ginny, where are you?'

'I'm in the sitting room!'

Sitting up, Ginny wiped her eyes furiously with the sleeve of her dressing gown. It would be of no help if Hermione found her looking completely pathetic. She might even get the wrong impression and start telling her how its okay to admit to being sexually abused. This though hadn't happened, even though she knew it was probably incredibly possible with his track record. No, what was wrong was the emotional abuse he had caused her.

She ran a hand through her hair in a feeble attempt to look respectable and straightened out her attire, as Hermione walked into the room. Her presences made the small sitting room feel small somehow, which was some strange comfort to Ginny because it meant she was strong. What she needed was for someone to be strong and take her life into their own hands.

'What are you doing holed up in here, sat in the dark? You wouldn't believe how many curses I had to break to get into this house,' there was a tone of irritation in her voice, but nothing too bad. 'Anyone would think you didn't want visitors.'

'I wonder how they'd get that impression.'

'Still, I think it's a little cruel to put a warts curse on the front door. Those poor people wouldn't know what'd hit them if they came to see if you were alright. Your postman must be suffering quite badly,' Hermione said with an air of amusement to lighten the mood.

'What is it you came round for?' Ginny snapped, tired of her voice.

'I wanted to see if you were okay. Your family has been really quite worried. They want to know why you won't answer their owls.'

'I put owl repellent on the roof and window sills.'

'Oh.'

Silence stretched out for a couple of minutes before Ginny looked up at her older friend. She looked tired – there were dark circles under her eyes, which in turn had lost their usual sparkle. Her clothes seemed crumpled beyond a days wearing. It was almost as if she had been going for weeks without stopping for a second. 'You look tired.'

'I am tired. First of all I had to question you. Then I've had to file the report, giving my opinion on whether you have been magically changed in any way. Which, by the way, I decided you hadn't. After that the Ministry called me in to discuss whether or not you were a reliable employee. Well that was a pain because I'm quite sure they were implying you were mentally unstable. Then there was the whole matter of making sure Ron didn't go off and do something stupid. On top of that I've had no help from Harry, who seems to be off somewhere! When I inquired at the Ministry they got all touchy and told me to take myself somewhere else! How strange is that?'

Ginny stared at her wide eyed. 'All of that has happened in three days?'

'And more. I have things to tell you.'

'Things?'

'Yes. It's very important that you listen to what I say and don't tell anyone else,' Hermione seated herself on a chair across from Ginny and leaned back. 'There are some things even I am not proud to admit, but it must be done. While working as an Auror at the Ministry I have also been working as part of the Order.'

'Of the Phoenix?' she said in disbelief.

'Yes. The same one.'

'Didn't that come to an end though when Voldemort was wiped out?'

'Only from the public eye. You see there were some things that people weren't allowed to know. Such things like missing wizards – one's who had gone out on missions and never returned. The Ministry said they had died for their beliefs. This is partly true. See some of these disappearances couldn't be accounted for. People thought to be good, honest wizards just disappearing.

'There are secrets you see. Deep, dark, terrifying secrets. Ones that the Ministry would kill to keep that way. So kill they did. Anyone who got in their way would suffer the price of knowledge. The Order is still unaware of the secret but we believe that it involves an alliance of our government with Voldemort in an attempt to save their lives. That's why it is in our interest to protect the wizards that know some secrets.' Hermione pursed her lips and eyed Ginny wearily. 'Such wizards as Draco Malfoy.'

'What?!'

'You probably know that he trained as an Auror with the Ministry and that he was sent out as a double agent. That was not though their main plan. What they wanted to do was infiltrate the remaining Death Eaters to see if there was a chance of an alliance. Draco would negotiate with money and power – he would make things possible for the Ministry through the Death Eaters hands.'

'I don't understand…'

'You remember the money being stolen from the wizarding bank? Well that was the Ministry. The goblins refused to give them money to support a scheme to rebuild a secret department within the Ministry. Therefore the Death Eaters said they would comply if the Ministry allowed a prisoner free from Azkaban. They agreed and Mulch was allowed to run his reign of terror again.'

'That's…but can't you tell someone?'

'Who? The Ministry?'

Ginny frowned uncertainly. 'Draco told me he was a double agent.'

'What the Ministry didn't know was that Draco was in actual fact a triple agent.'

'He worked for the Order as well?'

'Yes. He was an opportunity that couldn't be missed out by any side. The problem with this was not knowing which side he personally belonged too.' Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 'For the Ministry he took information and requests back and forth. For us he pretended to be one of them and mingled. He found for us locations and was vital to our plan for exterminating the threat permanently. What he did for the Death Eaters was to report on the state of the Ministry according to what we and they told him. It was a confusing web with him in the middle.'

'So he did go to the Parkinson's?'

Another silence echoed through the room. 'I don't condone him killing that girl, but I realise that if he didn't she would have suffered for longer. It was that act which brought him to the edge. The Ministry were disgraced by him and the Death Eater's were suspicious. No longer was he going to be able to negotiate with either parties. So the Ministry disposed of him.'

'So he was no use to any of the groups?'

'The Death Eaters wanted him dead. They didn't want him passing on secrets. Neither did the Ministry. So they teamed up to silence him permanently. What they didn't expect though was for us to remove him from the situation,' her voice was full of tension and emotion. 'If it weren't for that false death certificate he and his knowledge would be dead.'

'The Order saved him because he was important to revealing the conspiracy? That makes sense,' Ginny mused aloud. 'But that doesn't explain where I come into this. In fact it doesn't explain why you're telling me all of this now.'

'He needed help and I knew you wouldn't turn him down. I couldn't do it myself because the link would be too obvious. Malfoy couldn't attend Order meetings because of the danger so I needed a way to get my information to him. Lets just say your brother wouldn't have been helpful,' she said slowly and carefully. 'You also added something to the mix that I couldn't. You gained his trust because you knew nothing about this whole charade.'

'I was used?!' her anger was evident as her pitch rose. 'You and Draco used me to barter information!?'

'Calm down Ginny, there is more,' Hermione said firmly. She was not going to be diverted from her speech. 'Malfoy has made a stupid mistake.'

'Doesn't sound unusual,' Ginny muttered grumpily under her breath.

'He believes that there is no point in hiding anymore. Somehow he has got it into his mind that it will be all be over if he faces his demons. There is also the influence of you in this situation. In some ways I think it incredibly sweet. In others though…I could curse him from here to Timbuktu!' Her face was flushed pink with energy. 'The stupid git has only gone and handed himself in so he can protect you!'

Her lips parted slightly. 'Sorry? What did you say?'

'I feel he may be being chivalrous,' she said with the tiniest of smiles. 'It's very romantic, but also very foolish.'

'I'm still not catching your drift.'

'Well at sometime Malfoy must have contacted one of the secret operatives at the Ministry. We don't know when or how yet. Anyway he gave away his location and was brought in by whoever this person may be. We don't know where he is or whether he is still alive. All that's certain is that he has been taken and now our entire organisation is at risk from being exposed.'

'Draco would never do that!' she defended instinctively. 'I know he wouldn't…'

'He may have no choice.'

'How do you know all of this anyway…?' Ginny asked with a frown. 

'We received an Owl last week after the attack on your house. He stated that in the near future he would be returning you and handing himself in. It went on to describe how he was making up for past sins by giving you the chance of a carefree life. He said that this was never to be relayed to you as his final request…' her eyes looked at Ginny. 'I'm sorry.'

'He knew all that time that he was going to do this and yet he never…' Ginny felt the lump growing again. 'He never even let on to it. Only at the last minute…Why didn't you stop him? If you had stopped him then he'd still be here…Here with me!' 

'His location kept shifting. It seems he had somehow affected his impulses so it looked like he was hopping from one country to another. That goes for yours too. When we did find him, it was too late. He was at the station.'

'No…' tears began to stream down her face. 'I don't believe you…You're just trying to get rid of him like all the others!'

'I'm sorry Ginny.'

'To think I trusted him! I even gave Harry that letter…' she trailed off, her throat suddenly dry. Her stomach flipped.

'What letter?'


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Authors Note:  **Wow. It's been almost a year since I started this and look at it now! Nineteen chapters later and nothing much still hasn't happened. Oh well. In this chapter we see the aftermath of an implication. Hopefully it won't confuse readers too much as it is written in a fragmented fashion. Therefore don't worry if at first you don't understand – all will become clear! To Portkey readers, you have now caught up with my chapters, so updates won't be as often as they have been! 

**Acknowledgements: **Thank you to all those who have reviewed, either praising or criticising my work of art. I estimate only a couple more chapters to go until the grand finale!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the words.

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Nineteen**

****

_How the hell'd we wind up like this_

_And why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_I wish you'd unclench your fist_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong_

_Just as long as you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right_

_But not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_You're the only one who knows that_

_Someday – Nickleback_

It swung in the breeze, rebelling against the forces of gravity. Back and forth it taunted Mother Natures' control. There had been a time when people would sat upon it, kicked their feet from the ground and squealed in delight as they rose higher to the heavens. It had been like flying, but because it wasn't entirely real it felt more so. They had almost been able to reach out and capture the clouds in a sticky fingered hand. The seat had been worn down by countless users – there was a shine to the wood that could only be accounted for by love. 

What was left now though? A piece of wood held up by two frayed ropes. The only friend left in its world was the spiders and bugs, which wove their homes into its fabric and ate into its core. No one flew upon the swing anymore. A pointless childhood memory, left out of habit for the world to consume.

Ginny watched it silently. It had been a long time since she'd been home and simply sat. There was something about it that was slightly sinister. Her home had always been full of noise and animation. The only time silence had reigned was when the Weasley clan lay in their beds, smothered snores landing on heavy oak doors. Whenever she had been at home, there had been someone in every room. Looking out at the garden now though, she could feel it all slipping away from her. She wasn't a child anymore. Her troubles couldn't be cured by simply going out into the garden and busying herself with the marigolds. 

One day the house would be completely silent. It would be the grave of many happy feelings and memories, but no one would fill it with new ones. Ginny was constantly aware that death was always nipping at their heels like untrained puppies. Eventually it would steal them all away, leaving nothing but a house to link them back to the real world. 

Maybe living for the moment wasn't enough anymore.

Outside the sun shone patterns across the swing. Shadows clouded the lush green grass slightly, which contrasted sharply with the brightness of the day. Somewhere a bird was singing, and a baby was crying. It was the kind of day where you strip down the winter clothing, and lay in the heat of the glorious star. It wasn't the kind of day where you sat indoors; flinching every time you heard the door open, hating being incapable of doing anything important. Nature was playing a cruel trick upon her.

'Difficult isn't it?' 

Ginny nodded once. It was difficult there was no doubt in that. More difficult then if she were out there helping herself. There was this terrible anticipation of the worst. As if it didn't matter what happened because it would never end the right way. She had lost confidence in a system a long time ago.

'Why don't you sit down? There's no good standing out here waiting. They won't be back for a few hours yet.'

'I don't want to sit with them,' she said gently and without taking her eyes off the garden. 'I don't want to listen to their questions.'

'Hmm. Maybe it isn't the questions you don't want to hear, but the answers you know you will have to speak. Admittance is truly a hard act, even for the strongest of us. I understand why you might not want to face it now. Eventually, whatever the outcome, you will have to though.'

Ginny turned round, her arms curled around herself. There was no anger in her stance, just simply a deep confusion. 'I don't see why I should have to.'

Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly. 'Mister Malfoy would probably agree with you, but I think talking about something does help the problem. I'm sure even he has learnt that by now.'

'And if I don't want to talk?' she threw back lamely.

'Then you won't,' he said with a smile. 'No one's going to make you explain all the details to us. It is obvious to the people through there that you and Mister Malfoy have made a connection.'

'Obvious?'

'Why else would he throw away his chance to live a normal life?' Dumbledore replied. His eyes were tired, but a glimmer could still be seen by the outsider. 'You must be very special to him.'

'I doubt that somehow,' she retorted bitterly. 'To him I was a pawn in a game - nothing more, nothing less. Just someone he could use to get what he wanted. Information was what he saw in me Professor.'

She watched him closely. His crinkled face seemed passive. It neither agreed nor disagreed with her statement. It offered no safety in her storm of emotions. The minute she realised she loved the cold bastard, it turned out he had been using her all along for the Order. That was the final straw. If he was still alive, she would strangle him for doing this to her. 

Then there was the situation with Harry. Good old Harry, who played Quidditch, had once been the love of her life, killer of Voldemort, oh and secret assassin for the Ministry. How could it be this complicated? Why couldn't Harry have just been what everyone thought he was – hero, lover, friend, and idol? There had to be a dark side though, it came to her. No one could be that pure and good without having a release. That didn't give him the right to kill people though.

'Nothing is as clear cut as it seems Miss Weasley,' he said as if reading her thoughts. 'I know you would like to think of Harry as bad and Draco as good, but to think like that would to be leaping to assumptions on a persons situation.'

'Even you must see that what Harry is doing is wrong?!' she said angrily. 'There is absolutely nothing that could make everything he has done okay!'

'What is it that you're angry with Mister Potter for?' his voice was calm, but there was a hint of danger to it. 'Is it because he has kidnapped Draco? Or is it because he has betrayed you?'

'He killed that man and pinned it on Draco!' Ginny shouted losing the cool she had tried so hard to keep. 'Why are you siding with him on this one?!'

'I'm siding with no one Miss Weasley. All I'm saying is that you can not condone one mans doing when they have both done exactly the same. It is their reasons that make them who they are though.'

'I don't understand,' she whispered, turning away. 'Draco hasn't done anything wrong. Not this time.'

'Not this time, no. There have been occasions though where he has killed men with his bare hands. He may have had his orders, reasons, or convictions but that doesn't change the act. All flesh is grass and the dead are equal Miss Weasley. Killing of any kind is an unnatural act and a sin. Whether the reason was good or not, does not change that fact.' He paused and wiped a hand over his forehead. 'It is difficult because human nature does not accept this fact straight off. Death for a good cause is okay, but killing a man because of something petty is not. Who are we though to be judge and jury to these men?'

'Maybe we are the only judge and jury for them,' bitterness laced her voice. 'Maybe they deserved everything they got.'

'In those terms then, isn't Draco getting everything he deserves?' His voice was papery and thin, but his words struck home with every syllable. 'Doesn't he deserve to die for his crimes?'

'No! He's one of the good ones! He saved me…he…he…he helped you and your cause…' her voice was broken into pieces. 'He…he…'

'Saving your life was his decision. It was something he wanted to do. He killed a man because he thought he was right. Judge, jury and executioner because he thought you would be killed otherwise. It's a good reason, saving the life of an innocent woman, but still a crime he needs to pay for.' He walked over to her and stood close behind. 'It could possibly be the same for Mister Potter.'

'The girl at the ceremony…he killed her…' she said softly, her fingers digging into her palms. 'He saved her from having to be in pain.'

'No one asked him to do that either.'

'The Ministry asked him to kill though…'

'Did they Ginny? Or did he do it because he thought it was the right idea to follow?' he put a hand on her shoulder. 'You can't make a man more then he is. You can't make him do anything that isn't within his power already.'

'Just because he's done these things though, doesn't mean that what Harry is doing is right,' she argued firmly, brushing away his hand. 'If he didn't want to kill people, then he wouldn't! It has to be the same for Harry as it is for Draco! You can't possibly favour one over the other…'

'That's just what you are doing Ginny - favouring one over the other because of your heart. That's your choice, but it doesn't mean its right. We are all as bad as the other, whatever our sins may be. None of us can truly be good or bad. Grasp that and you shall understand everything that happens.'

With that, Dumbledore swept out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Leaving her alone in a room with only her thoughts to toy with her – torment her conscious mind with questions. 

Maybe Harry did have his reasons. It could be that Draco truly was evil, but she was willing to forgive him that. Why was it then she couldn't forgive Harry for the same crimes? It's because he lied to us, she thought. Draco never pretended to be something he wasn't. His bad qualities were never hidden by a façade of good character and a smile. Malfoy's were always cold, arrogant people with hearts of stone. Potter was supposed to be a hero, someone who the people could look up to and adore.

Ginny didn't much feel like adoring either of them. 

***

'It's almost midnight! Shouldn't there be news by now?' Molly fussed as she paced the kitchen. 'I can't stand all this waiting!'

'Patience Molly,' Dumbledore soothed. 'There shall be news when there is any to be had. Rescuing a convict isn't as simple as it may sound.'

'Why not?' Ginny grumbled from where she was sat at the table. In front of her was a half eaten slice of apple pie and a hot chocolate. 'All they have to do is go in there, say they are taking him for official questioning by Order of the Phoenix and walk out with him in chains.'

'Ginny!' Molly trilled angrily. 'That is no way to speak to Professor Dumbledore! Apologise this moment young lady.'

'There is no need for that Molly. I understand that Ginny may be feeling pessimistic towards the operation. After all she has had a couple of bad experiences with them already.' He stroked his beard thoughtfully and shifted in his seat. 'Hermione is skating on thin ice in this operation. I believe it was difficult enough to get your brother on side for this. He asked a lot of questions.'

'You could have answered them,' Ginny muttered like a spoilt teenager. 'I don't see why he has to be kept in the dark about all of this.'

'If Ron were meant to be part of the Order, then he would have been told Ginny. He isn't though and Hermione must keep her identity and role in the proceedings very quiet. If she doesn't she could face exposure of the entire Order, which the Ministry would just love. Tonks is helping though, and she's excellent at these kinds of jobs,' Molly gushed with pride. 'They won't know what's hit them!'

'If he's still alive,' the harsh rasp of the fourth member of the party came. 'We all seem to be forgetting here that Malfoy is in the hands of a crazed psychotic.'

'I don't think that's appropriate Severus,' Dumbledore said firmly. 

'You have always adored that fool Potter though, haven't you?' Snape said coldly, with a slight smile. 'Good to know some of us had him pinned right from the beginning.'

'It may well be that Harry is only doing his job Severus,' Dumbledore continued. 'As I believe you have done many times. We cannot all be without a scratch upon our personality. You are jumping to conclusions that will not be shown until Draco arrives.'

'I don't understand this affection Albus,' Snape scoffed. 'Potter has kidnapped one of your children and spies. He has probably tortured Malfoy. You know what the Ministry trains their double agents in.'

Dumbledore nodded, but didn't speak. Ginny watched the scene closely. It was surreal to be in this setting. Two teachers and her mum were huddled in a kitchen discussing whether or not Harry Potter should be condemned immediately. Draco was being rescued by Hermione, Tonks and an unsuspecting Ron -being rescued from the clutches of their best friend. And what was she doing? Watching people argue when she could be out there helping.

When Hermione had first realised the implications of the letter, her face had paled completely. It had been the last thing she would have ever thought of happening. The man she had grown up with was not a killer. He was a kind, sweet, generous man who had lived through many hardships. He was not someone who would work as a secret spy for the Ministry, doing all their dirty work. 

Once she had overcome the shock – helped largely by a double shot of whiskey – she and Ginny had disapparated to The Burrow, where they had contacted the Order. Dumbledore appeared immediately, quickly followed by Snape, Remus, Tonks and George. Arthur and Molly Weasley had already there. Ginny had always known her parents were part of the Order, but it hadn't occurred to her that they would be involved with the Draco situation. Then again it did explain Molly's behaviour the day she was attacked. 

They had whispered about how they had to somehow free Draco. It was vital to the continuation of the Order. By their theory, no magic would have been used at this stage in the questioning. Snape had explained to them that it would not be good for the Ministry to have a means of tracing the death back to them. At the time it had made Ginny retch at the idea of people being so underhanded. 

Dumbledore had nodded, taking everything in that was being said. They wouldn't kill him until they had the information they wanted. The person in the most line of fire was Hermione. She was the mole within the organisation that had alerted Draco to the danger. They had said it would be too dangerous to march in there alone, but she had insisted that it be her who rescued him.

George had been adamant that Hermione didn't go to the Ministry. That had brought a smile to her face. So her mother was right, there was something going on there. It was unlike George to be so overprotective. Ron would go crazy when he found out about them.

No, Hermione had said, she would go because she felt it was all her fault. Not alone though. She would take Ron with her, on official Auror business. They march in, take Draco for questioning and allow him to escape in the protection of a disguised Tonks. They would frame a well known Death Eater, which would cause tension between the sides. One would become untrusting of the other.  

So a plan was formed and a time set. Was Ginny any part of it? No. She wasn't part of the Order, and she had to personal an attachment to both the men in question. Her presence would be questioned too much. Therefore she was told to stay with Molly and wait. When they had him, they would bring him there.

Molly was right. They should have heard news by now. Perhaps he really was dead. That would be the end to a lot of things.

'Ginny, finish your pie. You need to keep your energy up. It's been a long night for all of us…' Molly paused. 'Maybe you should go get some sleep.'

'I should,' she whispered, 'I'm not going to though.'

Ever since her talk with Dumbledore, she'd wanted to burst into tears. People would ask her questions and all she would be able to think about was crying herself to sleep. She didn't want Draco to be dead, she knew that, but something kept nagging at her that it would be easier if he were. On the other hand she didn't want to hate Harry for doing what he'd done. Dumbledore could be right - it might not be his fault.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang. She spun in her chair, her eyes darting about for something – anything to show that something had happened. On the floor, by the fireplace, lay a body. By it stood an out of breath Tonks. Her face was red with effort, her chest heaved heavily. It looked as if she'd been carrying the dead-weight. No, Ginny reprimanded herself, not dead. 

'You'd think someone so slim wouldn't be so heavy!' she huffed as everyone stared at her. 'Let me be the first one to tell Malfoy here that when he wakes up.'


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note: **We're drawing to the end, as I keep saying, and I'm starting to try wrap things up. It's going to be a bumpy ride, but I'm going to try and answer all questions that may be hanging about. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Not a lot happens, I warn you.

**Acknowledgements: **To all those who are patient…

**Disclaimer: **The characters don't belong to me.

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Twenty**

****

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it well I'd still of felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder_

_I'll return to where we were_

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again_

_I caused nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of it's over_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_Dido – White Flag_

Looking forward all he could see was darkness. It was almost as if someone had turned the light off, then blindfolded him and then stolen his vision away from him. There was a distinct lack of shadows that unnerved him. If only they were there then he might be able to make out where he was. Shed some light on the situation, so to speak.

Maybe this was it. This was death and there was nothing but this waiting for him in eternities to come. Never had he thought it'd be so painful though. There had always been this assumption that when he died it wouldn't hurt one bit - a flash of white light, just for good measure, and then nothing. A complete absence of emotion and feeling would overtake him. Peace would reign at last and he'd be able to sleep a dreamless, endless sleep.

This was defiantly none of that.

His right arm was throbbing rhythmically against his flesh. The fingers of his left hand itched to sooth it away, but felt like lead. Along the line of his rib cage there was an intense ache. His mind conjured up images of purpling bruises edging up his flesh. Then there was the problem of his eyes. They seemed glued together with ripping pain. It was raw and fresh – something that might have delighted him in previous times, but now added to his biggest bother. Curiosity.

If he wasn't dead, which he was pretty sure he wasn't, then where was he? For the first time in a long time, Draco Malfoy felt completely lost in his own body. There wasn't even a clue to relieve his pulsing mind. It was annoying, irritating and frustrating beyond belief. He demanded answers, and they were to be met immediately. The problem with this was that he had no one to throw his disposition upon.

The air smelt fresh – almost floral. It lacked the clinical smell of a hospital, so he drew that one out. There wasn't even a hint of sweat, or the stench of men who had to stoop to spoil their own clothes. So it wasn't a prison. It didn't exactly leave many options open to his desperate mind. Potter would never have let him go home…

Humming. He could hear it now. At first he hadn't been sure whether it was his own body reacting to his situation, but it had a tune and rhythm. An edge of sweetness laced the voice, but he couldn't place it. 

There was a creak and a hiss of wood sliding against carpet. Someone had opened the door to his…cell? Room? Was it even his? Their footsteps moved closer and the humming got louder. It became more real, with uncertain notes and hesitations. To him it sounded almost as if the person couldn't remember the tune, but had a couple of bars entwined with their consciousness. 

A groan escaped his lips. It hadn't intended to come out that way, he thought. It was supposed to come out as a question, any question that would tell him where he was and what was happening. Last time he'd been completely aware, Potter still had him holed up in that dank room. Then he'd injected him… After that it all became a little blurry around the edges.

The person whose presence was dominating the room, moved closer. All humming had ceased and it felt like he was being studied. He felt like an insect under the microscope, flinching between the sheets of glass and suffocating under the intensity of the world. Something brushed against his right hand, and a weight was placed on, what he considered to be, the bed. His body was limp and gravity pulled him into the new dent on the mattress, until he connected with the other person. 

When he'd been under the influence of the drugs given to him by Potter, Draco had dreamt. It had not been the happy dreams of one who has tired themselves out, but the restlessness that only memories can bring. To him it had felt like he was constantly tossing and turning. His body ached in all the wrong places, and nothing to rid him of the notches of tension. Then there had been the actual dreams themselves. They had been vivid sensations that crawled up his spine with razor sharp claws, only to lose its footing and slide back down scraping away all his flesh with it. It was unbearably predictable – the precise moment where he felt himself burning.

It would start, as most dreams start in this mortal coil, at home. There would be a sense of safety which was unexplainable for Draco, for home had never been that safe a place for him. First there had been his father who destroyed that for him. Most people thought he'd been abused in some manner, made to act the way he did by his upbringing. In some ways they were right, but wasn't that a parents prerogative? Weren't they supposed to impose a civilisation upon their young? Teach them proper social behaviour? It wasn't Lucius' fault that Draco had turned out the way he had, he had simply influenced it. There had been the restrictions and goading, but all parents wanted their children to be perfect. It was all very well putting the blame upon him, but it wasn't true. His father had loved him to the best of his ability, and had taught him everything he thought Draco needed to know. Teenage naivety had led to him hating Lucius for his methods – it was true that he had hated the man to the very core. Now though, he understood that he would always love Lucius, because without him he wouldn't be here at all.

Then there had been the sense of a prison about the home. A time was set for when he had to be home, in bed, up in the morning. Everywhere he went in the house seemed like there was someone watching him and criticising his judgements.  There were times when praise would be awarded, but only when he did something which had taken a lot of effort. The young Draco had been too lazy for effort. If he wanted something he would buy it because working was too time consuming. Again though, they wouldn't have been parents if they hadn't paid him any attention.

So it would start at home, where a younger Draco would be walking along the corridor and down the grand stairs. He would glance up – there was a gallery landing above him and a child was dragging a stick along the rails. It filled the house with a beaten, dirty, foreboding music. Someone was screaming in the kitchen and he would turn quickly and run to the source. When he reached there though he had aged and grown tall enough to touch the top of the door frame. His fingers had brushed it absently as he sailed through. On the floor lay Narcissa crying, her arms spread high above her head, her dress ripped open and blood was pooling on the floor. Above her stood Ginny - a knife in her bloodied hand.

'I had to cut the cord,' Ginny had said loud and clear. 'If I didn't, you wouldn't be able to leave here.'

Draco had run over to his mother, kneeling down to look at her more closely. He had asked what was wrong, over and over again. Even recalling it made him panic. There was nothing he could do to save her and it scared him. 

'See what you've done to me,' Narcissa whispered.

Then he was staring at the gravestone. He hadn't been able to save her after all. Her words had been right. As he began to cry though, he felt a presence behind him. Turning he saw the little boy from the house, the stick still in his hand. 

'I brought you this,' the boy said, placing a button in Draco's hand. 'I took it from her dress. It was a pretty dress but you shouldn't have broken it like that.'

'What?' Draco had asked in confusion.

'You have blood on your shirt…'

No longer did the boy stand in front of him, but Harry Potter. His face was blank, and he didn't look threatening at all. To the left of him was a girl… The girl from the ceremony the Parkinson's held. The girl he had decided to love because no one else seemed to understand his pain, and then had killed to give her peace. It was a mercy killing. Her head was rested on Potter's shoulder and she was smiling at him eerily. 

'We are the same,' Harry would say, opening his hand to reveal an exact replica of the button. 'Murderers and lovers alike. We kill because we love. Without it, what would we be, but flesh and blood. No one remembers the heroes…'

Then it would start again. Replaying itself and making less sense each time it occurred. It scared him though. There was something about that little boy with the stick and the button. He had tried not to over analyse it though. It would only bring him pain in the end. 

Soon the dreams had ended though and now he was here, in this limbo state. 

A hand brushed across his forehead lightly. He turned his head away from it; he didn't want anyone touching him. The hand followed though and lay flat across his forehead. A little sigh escaped the person's lips. It was defiantly a woman, with delicate fingers like that. She smelt of cooking and something else…disinfectant. Not exactly appealing, he considered, but better then most things. 

'I know you're awake,' she said. 

Suddenly his eyes were open. It was as if her voice had triggered them. His vision was blurred round the corners – nothing but a watery image of white and blue. Blinking a couple of times he tried to focus on the woman beside him. Finally he managed to find her beside him and looked hard, squinting.

It was her.

'Don't look at me like that. I'm not in the mood.'

Standing up, she moved away from his bed and he felt an uncomfortable cold spot at his hip. He wanted to sit up and grab her back. Make her sit with him for a little while - explain to him what he was doing here. His lips refused to cooperate with his request to call out though and his body was in no shape for movement.

'What you did was stupid and unforgivable,' continued to voice. 'If it were up to me you would have been left there to rot. Rot and decay! But no, they needed you back, so lucky for you. You should be glad I didn't kill you myself with all the worry you put me through.'

He wanted to smile. Of course she wanted to kill him, but that just showed that she liked him all the same. Ginny Weasley might not be the perfect person, but at that moment there was no one he would rather have seen. She would be irrational for a while and curse him, but soon she would come to the bed and makes sure he was warm, maybe even fluff his pillows a little. A good pampering sounded good.

'I know what you're thinking, too, so stop it. I'm not being irrational and I don't want to get into your trousers. In fact I can't believe you're even thinking about that in your condition.' Ginny wandered over to the bed and peered down at him. 'So why did you do it? I'm not willing to believe you were just that plain stupid! I cried over you, thinking I would never have to see you again. Now look at me, cleaning you up and changing your sheets. It's degrading really seeing as it's your entire fault!'

'Ginny…' he managed to grumble out.

'Yes?' she asked with a hint of concern.

'Shut up,' Draco said with what he hoped was a sneer. 'You're babbling…is giving me a headache.'

'Oh is it now?' she said with a large fake smile. 'Well you know what to do then, don't you? Leave…oh but you can't, because you're still healing. Never mind you will just have to suffer a headache.'

'Ginny…'

'What now Malfoy?' Ginny said with a huff. Her hair was piled up onto the top of her head, and she appeared to be wearing dungarees with a large t-shirt underneath. It wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for, but beggars couldn't be choosers. 

'Why are you dressed like a farmer?'

'That would be because I'm mucking out the pig,' she said with a growl and slapped his good arm. 

'That's no way to talk about Potter,' he said in a croaky, sandpaper voice. 

Silence followed that remark. Ginny stared at him, with a frown creasing her forehead. It was obvious that she was deep in thought, but he couldn't for the life of him work her out. Ever since he'd started this journey she had baffled him. One minute she was cold and full of sarcasm. The next she was warm – no, fiery – and wanting him to play along with her. Well he wasn't nice like perfect Potter, and even though he allowed himself to be caught up in the story, it was never real. He wasn't who she wanted to be with - she just thought so because of the fiction. It was very manipulative, but completely true. This story wasn't going to have a happy ending, even if he thought he wanted it too.

Then it dawned on him what he had just said. He had spoiled their usual sparring by hitting a little too close to reality. No doubt she would know about Potter now and what the truth really was. That didn't mean that she would want to hear it though. It would make things complicated. Ginny wouldn't be able to understand that it was just a job in the end and that life was about getting things done. 

Ginny probably held the romantic notion that things were either good or bad. In this case Potter would be the bad guy, and he the good. She was wrong though. They were both just doing their job. Getting things cleaned up before someone noticed – tying up the loose ends. There was hate between him and Potter, and someone was wrong, but it couldn't be determined who. 

Who was the good guy? 

'Sorry,' he whispered. 'For a second there I forgot.'

'No need to be sorry… I understand,' she added as an afterthought. 

'Which part exactly?'

'The part where we say goodbye and I go back to being the girl, who never will get over Perfect Potter,' she said turning away from him. 'The part where you disappear and become the bad guy again. The part where Harry is in the right, when in fact he isn't. The part where we pretend that nothing unusual happened.'

'That's a lot to understand,' he said calmly. There was something about the way she was talking that made him feel nervous. He didn't want her to understand all those things. He wanted to disappear, when he was ready, and for her to hate him. He wanted her to hate Harry for what he had done to him. 'Maybe you're wrong.'

'No,' she said brightly, walking over the door. 'I'm not wrong.'

'How can you be sure?'

'Call it woman's intuition.'


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter, and this time in quick succession of the last. I found this one quite easy to write as I have managed to work out the ending. Whether or not it will be happy though is another question! Christmas is coming soon, so if I don't update until then, make sure you all have a good one. After that I have a couple of exams, so please bear with my slowness. Enjoy!

****

**Acknowledgements: **Everyone who reviewed, thank you. This one's for all of you!

****

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the words.

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Twenty One**

  
_Life is bigger__  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up   
  
That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough   
  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try   
  
Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up   
  
Consider this, consider this   
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much_

_Losing My Religion – R.E.M._

Follow the paper trail, they would say, you'll soon find what you're looking for. Well it was a load of rubbish in Ginny's eyes. The paper trail was long, boring and tedious. It was filled with signatures and long words that didn't make any sense. People expected it to be easy for you to simply flick through it, not expecting you to have to go through it about five times. Over all, the paper trail theory was pointless.

Difficult did not even begin to describe her day so far. In fact she couldn't even think of a word that could sum it up so completely. Somehow that had to be a good thing – to mean that her life didn't come down to just one word that decided her. Yet she wished she could describe it, so she could show to others exactly how she felt without resorting to curses.

It had been a week since Draco had been returned to the safety of the Order. One week in which not a lot had happened or changed between them. They still fought, with each one claiming to hate the other and never talked about what had happened. He had even had the nerve to throw a bowl of porridge at her, claiming it tasted like a dragon excretion, just with more sugar. It was safe to say that he had regretted that – the loss of a tongue often had that affect on people.

Becoming his nurse had seemed the right thing to do at the time. His body had been bruised and battered, abused by a fist and needles. It had almost made her physically sick to see what had happened to him. He had smelt of urine and muck, looked caved in and was bleeding from various cuts. So she had cleaned him up, partially healing him in the worst places. Still though he had not awoken, or spoke and that had been good. She had been able to make up conversations and talk to his sleeping form without any backlash. When he had risen from his state though, she realised that nursing for him was not such a good idea.

After the porridge incident, she had hung up her apron strings and decided to return to work. At least that way she could bury her head in a pile of paper and forget everything. The last thing she wanted to do was think about her feelings towards Draco. There was a sense of doom overcoming her whenever he was near. It seeped through her clothes, making her shiver in the sweltering heat. Soon he would be gone and again she would never see him again. All she had to wait for was his full recovery.

Dumbledore had decided that the safest place for him would be at The Burrow. According to him the Ministry would not search so close to home and that Tonks had made sure of that. Her disguise as a Death Eater had caught the Ministry's attention. Remus had come in one afternoon, while Draco was still unconscious, and told them all that there was tension building between the two powers. Neither one trusted the other, apparently. He had been pleased with the result, as had Dumbledore, but was concerned for the safety of Ginny. The Ministry still didn't know who the mole was, and she was under the spotlight. 

Work had helped her growing stress though. For the past three days she'd been working quite happily, sifting through papers on criminals and practising her self defence charms. It had kept her sane from day to day, just allowing her to be consumed by action. Never once did she go to see Draco though – it would spoil everything. She would be forced into accepting what had actually happened. Generally denial seemed a whole lot better.

Today though had been different to those other days. It had started when she'd woken up. She was still living in the Burrow, having left Ivy Cottage to be closer to Draco. The time just hadn't been available for her to move back in and to ensure no confrontations she had been waking up early, coming home late and keeping to her room whenever she was there. A couple of times Molly had asked her to go up to him, apparently he was suffering from depression. Draco was refusing to eat until he saw her. Ginny had replied that he would eat eventually because his ego was too big for him not to. Her mother had seemed a little disappointed in her response, but said nothing.

Having woken up at seven, she had dressed quickly into her work robes. They were plain black and sat neatly over the top of her black t-shirt and long grey skirt. Sitting in front of her mirror, she had arranged her hair into a ponytail and placed her witch's hat on top. She had never dressed in the actual uniform before her little adventure, but now she was being watched by the Ministry and it seemed appropriate. The hat was tall and pointy, seeming eccentric for her job, but she wore it anyway. 

Straightening herself out, she had picked up her bag and walked to the door. Opening it though, had been a big mistake. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the opposite wall, was Draco. His legs were folded in the middle, with his knees tucked under her chin. His head rested on them, with his arms wrapped round, and his hair was covering his face. It looked as if he had been there for some time, just sitting and waiting. Something snapped inside of her – why was she being so mean to him anyway? It wasn't his fault that all of this had happened. Not even that he had to leave her had seemed his fault at that moment. 

'Why are you ignoring me?' he had asked quietly, moving his head and looking up at her. 

'I've been busy,' she had said folding her arms across her chest. 'You shouldn't be out of bed in your condition. Mum will kill you if she finds you out here.'

'I thought that would be what you wanted.'

'You are so self-centred,' she sneered slightly. 'I do have other things to do then tend your every whim. Just because I don't come to see you for a couple of days…'

'Three days,' he cut in with a voice of authority. 'You haven't come to see me for three days. Not just a couple. I've been waiting to see you for three days. We have to talk and that's a little difficult if you insist on refusing to see me.'

'Go back to bed,' she had said softly. 

'Not until you've told me why you're ignoring me,' Draco had continued to insist.

'Maybe it's because I have nothing to say to you anymore,' she had turned away to close her bedroom door. Turning back though she had found him on his feet, stood in front of her in an intimidating manner. 

'Ginny,' he had whispered in warning. 'I don't like to play games.'

'You know why I haven't been to see you, so stop pestering me. Some of us have work to do, and some of us have to get back to bed. If you want someone to moan at, then I'm sure Mum would be able to help you out. I don't have time for…for…your games!' Ginny had said irritably, wanting to get away from him so she didn't have to think so hard. 

'Oh, so I'm the one playing games?' That old familiar sinister laugh had escaped his lips. 'I'm not the one being childish, just because she knows that she can't have what she wants in the end. Well, I'm sorry for not being as perfect as Potter.'

In that moment she had slapped him hard across the cheek. This was not playing games anymore. This was saying goodbye and he couldn't understand why she was doing it this way. He seemed to want to inflict this pain upon her. Surely he knew exactly how she felt about him, and why ignoring him would be easier than facing the truth. Tears began to well in her eyes. 

His hand was pressed against his cheek, his eyes flashing with menace. A lump had formed in her throat. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea, but he had pushed all the right buttons. Draco had practically begged for that slap. 

'Shut up,' she had whispered. 'Go back to bed.'

With that he had turned his back on her, limped up the corridor and disappeared into his room, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't even lashed out of her, which was the worst bit. Draco had simply walked away without fighting with her. It was as if she had killed something and this was how he made her suffer.

Ginny had swiped away the tears with the edge of her robe and swallowed her pride. Cautiously, she had walked over to his room, knocked on his door and entered. He was in bed, his back turned towards her. 

'Why do you want to talk to me?' she had asked softly.

'Shove off Weasley,' he had said in a tight little voice. The anger there was evident, and it had scared a little to think she had done this to him. 'I don't want to talk to you.'

'You did a minute ago…'

'That was then. Now get lost. I'm sure you have some really important work to be done. I wouldn't want to make you late.'

So Ginny had left, unsure of what to say to him – unsure of the way she felt about this parting. 

Eventually she had made it to the office though. It had been empty and silent. There was an hour to go before opening, so Ginny expected that that was the reason for this deadness. Walking over to her desk in the entrance area, she had sat down with a sigh. Lying back in her chair, she had thought about what had happened this morning. How come so much had changed in such a short period of time? Oh well, she thought inwardly, he would be gone soon so it didn't matter.

Hermione had come in half an hour later, her hair tied back in a bun, her jeans sticking out at the bottom of her robe and her eyes looking distinctly tired. That was another thing that had changed – her friends. Hermione was the worst though because she wasn't sleeping. The knowledge that her best friend was against her, had made her fractious. Like Ginny she had buried herself in her work, making it seem that the search for Malfoy hadn't ended. The Ministry hadn't needed to talk to her again, but she was under pressure to sack Ginny from the company. She hadn't mentioned it, but Ginny knew. She could feel it bubbling under the surface.

'Morning Gin,' Hermione had said in a bright tone. 'I see the hat is becoming obligatory.'

'I don't want to make any mistakes,' Ginny had followed in the same fake brightness. 'It doesn't harm to make a special effort. Anyway, I find it quite fetching. It adds a touch of class to the proceedings.'

Hermione had chuckled gently. They were both aware that they were constantly being watched. The office was probably bugged with magic and the customers were probably fakes. The Ministry wanted them to fail – they wanted someone to blame the whole problem on. 

'I talked to Harry last night.'

'Oh,' Ginny had whispered, too scared to say anything else.

'He's worried about you. Thinks you need a holiday. Doesn't think you should be working here this soon after your ordeal. He thinks I should talk you into visiting him in China…'

'Oh.'

'I told him you were fine and that you seemed on top form. I also mentioned that you were taking extra precautions since the escape of Malfoy into the Death Eaters.' It had been said with a meaning that couldn't be detected by others, but Ginny knew it was there. Hermione was making sure that Harry knew she had nothing to do with what had happened. She was trying to make her safe.

'That was good of you. I haven't been in the mood for talking recently,' Ginny had said with a reassuring smile.

'Yes, I seem to have heard that quite a lot recently.'

Draco, Ginny had thought. He must have spoken to Hermione about the way she was ignoring him. Somehow she doubted that he was worried about her mental state, but how he was going to get all the attention he usually gave him. 'Some people deserve what they get, 'Mione. It just makes it easier in the long run.'

The day had progressed and now Ginny sat behind a pile of paperwork. It was driving her crazy because she couldn't put her mind to it. Her thoughts kept flicking back to the one case she really did want to be working on. The one where she could prove that Harry was the one who had killed that man and not Draco as everyone thought. It wouldn't help though. They would all still want him for some reason, be it dead or alive. He was a danger to them that would have to be quelled. In the long run it would be better for him to just disappear.

Then there was the whole matter of Harry. How was she supposed to act around him now? It seemed impossible to hold a conversation with him when she knew deep down that she hated him. He may have had his reasons and commands, but she didn't want to accept them. It was easier to blame him for her pain. Blame him for inflicting all of this upon Draco.

As if reading her thoughts, there was a knock on the large oak door. Fixing her face into a welcoming look, she cried out for entrance. What she hadn't expected though was for Harry to walk in bold as brass. It was shocking because it was the last thing she expected for him to do. She would have thought he would have hid away, scared of being found out. He didn't have to worry though, did he? Harry Potter was on the good side, and most important of all, he didn't think she knew.

'Hey Gin,' Harry said with a shy smile. 'How are you?'

'Harry!' she said still reeling from his presence. 'What are you doing here?!'

'I came to see how you were,' he laughed.

'I'm…erm…fine.'

'You sure? You're looking really pale Gin,' Harry continued, stepping forward and shoving his hands in his pockets. 'Like you've just seen a ghost, or something.'

'I haven't been sleeping very well,' he body was rigid in the chair. 

'I thought so. It must have been hard to come back to everyday life after your experiences. Maybe you should have had a bit more time off.'

'You wouldn't believe how hard,' she said brightly, with a broad smile. This felt so wrong, talking with him as if nothing had happened to change their relationship. 'Well if that's all, I should be getting back to work.'

'Come on Gin! I thought we were over this already,' he said in a frustrated tone. 'I'm sorry that I did what I did. Can't you forgive me?'

'What?!' Ginny asked in disbelief, unsure of what she'd heard. Since when had he known that she knew what had occurred between him and Draco?

'I made a mistake when I told you I thought we should separate. I hurt you, and it's killing me to think I can't have you back. Please just think about it. We could have a whole new life in China together. You could leave all this behind and never have to work again. You wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of the kidnapping. We could be happy together.' Harry's voice was smooth and calm, with a hint of pleading. He wasn't referring to Draco's torture, but to their break up. He genuinely wanted to get back together with her. 

Ginny's mind whirled. Could she just drop everything and move to China with Harry? It would be an opportunity to leave behind the memories of Draco – start a new life. Who said she couldn't forget what Harry did and be happy with him? Anyway she wouldn't have to stay with him defiantly. She could just stay with him for a little while, and then leave again. Freedom would be hers.

What was stopping her? She had lost Draco, her faith in the system and trust in her own thoughts. It was like losing her religion in a flash – having everything you had taken away from you and being unable to find something to comfort her with. It was like losing a favourite toy.

'Okay,' she whispered.

Harry smiled brightly. 'You'll come away with me? Try again?'

'Yes Harry, I will.'


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Author's Note: **I've managed to get another chapter up this week! It's amazing what a bit of Christmas cheer will do for ones urge to write. In this chapter we see Draco slipping deeper inside himself. There are some dark things I've tried to explore in this chapter, so please be warned. 

I'd also like to mention the response I got for the ending of the last chapter. Well all I have to say is that you'll all have to wait and see. I tried to show the logic to her decision, but if that wasn't clear enough I will write a little more on it in the next chapter. Hopefully things will all work themselves out…

Oh and please pay special attention to the lyrics of the song. They are very fitting for the mood of the chapter.

Enjoy!

****

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the words.

****

**Coeur Corrompu **

****

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_Wish I was too dead to cry  
My self-affliction fades  
Stones to throw at my creator  
Masochists to which I cater  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be   
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I was too dead to care  
If indeed I cared at all  
Never had a voice to protest  
So you fed me shit to digest  
I wish I had a reason;  
my flaws are open season  
For this, I gave up trying  
One good turn deserves my dying  
  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on,  
I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived  
A zombie hides my face  
Shell forgotten with its memories  
Diaries left with cryptic entries   
  
You don't need to bother;  
I don't need to be  
I'll keep slipping farther  
But once I hold on:  
I'll never live down my deceit_

_Bother – Corey Taylor_

Breathing in and out – it all seemed simple enough unless you thought about it. It was all a case of in and out, repeated on an endless loop. Endless, that is, until you met the end of your life. Maybe it would slow down and fade away, more likely though it would just end. One minute you'd be there, the next you wouldn't exist anymore. The meaning of life was as simple as that. Humans come and go, destroy everything in their paths but hardly ever make an indentation on time itself. The world would survive far longer then he ever would.

Draco closed his eyes for a second, his breathing becoming shallow. If only he'd relax, it would all be so much better. That was impossible though, because there was only so far you could wind a person up until they snapped. Snapping was what he had felt like doing, but it was a luxury he wouldn't allow himself. Just to cry and hide would be too easy, so he thought about breathing.

_Closing. Opening. Closing. Opening. Closing._

It was difficult to keep a rhythm when you thought about it. Life became dizzying, and suddenly everything was twisted in among the crap. There seemed no end to it all, just endless fields of nothingness coming together in one punch. Soon he wouldn't be able to remember how to breathe. Maybe it would all end there, and he wouldn't have to be here. It would all be over. Fini. The End. 

That was an appealing idea to Draco. There would be no consequences for him. He would never know how everything turned out. In fact he wouldn't be in existence anymore – just another corpse laid in the ground to rot. Such a pleasant thought to a grieved soul, he considered as he opened his eyes again.

He was sat in the kitchen, feeling miserable and sorry for himself. It had seemed like the perfect place to be – under everyone's feet, making them unable to ignore his obvious despair. There was no point in suffering alone, if he could dole out the depression among others. His mood was like dark smog coming down on people and suffocating them. Draco knew he shouldn't inflict it upon them, but at least it gave him a small kick.

'Lonely river flow…' murmured Mrs Weasley as she pottered round the kitchen, blatantly ignoring him. 'Wait for me, wait for me.'

Somehow her happiness was making things worse for Draco. As she meandered around the small room, singing to herself, he could see everything she had. Molly Weasley had a nice home with four strong walls, a family to surround herself with and the unconditional love of her children. Draco had nothing, not even a home to bury himself in. Only Narcissa remained of his tattered family, but her cold, hard manner was not a comfort. Through his entire life she had tried to show him a degree of affection, but it never worked and always came out awkward rather then loving. It wasn't that she didn't love her son, but that she didn't know how to express it.

So a lowly Weasley was having a much better time then the perfect Malfoy. His old self sneered inwardly, it was pathetic. Above all it was degrading. If a Weasley could have all this love and security, then why couldn't he? Oh yes, he thought, I'm a wanted man with a warrant on his head. That would defiantly put a damper on things, especially relationships.

It had been on his mind a lot over the past few days, all stemming from the fact that he was being ignored. He felt betrayed by Ginny – maybe she had her reasons, but he was a sick person who needed looking after. It was the least she could have done for him after all the help he's given her. A man was dead so she could live! All of it had made him feel childish, so he acted as any child would. He demanded too much, so it was all taken away.

The look on her face when she had seen him in the hallway had made him angry. In his translation it was a look of pity and disgust. Draco had been willing to forgive her that though, because he needed her to need him in some way. Just her presence made him feel more like a man, but she didn't want to play that game anymore. He remembered saying something along the lines of him not wanting to play games, but it had been a lie. Draco could have played mind games with Ginny for eternity, just as long as there was the undertone of dependence upon it.

When at his home, he had been in control. He was the one who brought her food, cleaned her clothes and comforted her when she was alone. Now though it had all been reversed. Draco was holed up in the Burrow until he had recovered enough to escape. That was the plan, and it was rubbish. He didn't want to leave here now that he was comfortable. 

Most of all he wanted her.

_Opening. Closing. Opening. Closing. _

It was a scary thought that nothing else consumed his mind so completely. Truly there was nothing that compared to Ginny, but not in the conventional sense. There were women more attractive, richer, and nicer to be with but she was all he could ever think of. The thoughts he had about her were what determined him now. He wasn't a man running from the law to save his life – Draco was a man who thought he liked a Weasley very much.

It had all been so much easier at school. If you liked a girl then you could just get a friend to find out what she liked, modify the situation slightly, and then charm her until she gave in. Well, either that or do nothing and watch from a distance. Now he was older though things were far more complicated. For example, he had not told her the entire truth at the start. Ginny now thought that he had used her to transfer information between him and the Order. Okay, he thought, so she's right about that. Context was everything though. 

Then there was the fact that she knew he was leaving her. It couldn't possibly be that simple, could it? Was she ignoring him because he was leaving? 

'You should go back to bed. Far too cold down here for a man in your condition! What you need is a good snooze and some hot chocolate. Maybe a bit of pecan pie? Or would you prefer apple?' Mrs Weasley asked in an irritatingly cheery way. 'Ginny can never decided, bless her socks, but my boys always know what they want.'

'I feel that if I return to that feeble excuse for a room, I may well die a slow and very painful death. Also if you feed me anymore of your…luxury foods, I will throw up,' Draco said in a slow cold tone. 'Please refrain from speaking to me.'

'That'll be apple pie then,' Mrs Weasley interpreted from his reply. 'And if you didn't want to be spoken to then you would return to bed.'

'Anyone would think you're trying to get rid of me,' he said leaning back in his chair and observing her. 'I would love to feel that my stay was unwelcome.'

'We all know you're just grumpy because you can't have what you want. Clearly you were over indulged as a child.' Her tone was clipped, but showed no signs of hostility. 'My boys learnt at a young age that they had to fight for the last piece of pie, otherwise someone else would eat it.'

'I truly hope that wasn't supposed to be a reference to Ginny, because if it was then that would be incest. Such a shame to see such a reputable family fall to ruin,' his voice was laced with sarcasm, with his manner cold. He was in no mood to talk about his emotional difficulties with Molly, let alone refer to the object of his affections as a piece of pie he wanted to eat.

'You know perfectly well what I mean, or am I to believe you have no intelligence as well as no manners?' she turned the tap on and began to do the washing up. 

'I know it might have skipped your attention, but it's none of your business whether or not I want to - as you so nicely put it - eat the last slice of pie.'

'It is my pie Mister Malfoy. Don't forget that so easily.'

Draco sighed heavily. It was a miracle that he was still alive living in a house run by such a mad woman. That did explain a lot though – like why she was on the Order and her daughters tendency to question things far too much.

'How long are we going to refer to…your daughter as a piece of confectionary?' he asked, not entirely wanting to be ignored again. Somewhere, deep inside, he needed to use his language. Without it he felt like he was dying.

Then again, maybe he was already.

'For as long as you refuse to admit that you enjoy her company a lot more than you let on,' Molly said softly, moving one pot onto the draining board and starting on another. 'Or is that below a Malfoy?'

'I know you don't like me Mrs Weasley, so you don't need to reiterate it to me. You seem to easily forget that I am aware of your preconceptions. To a certain extent you are completely right. I am a coward who hides behind bullying to get what I want. I find other people, of a lesser character, to be beneath me. I see wealth as being a means to power, of which I am crazed for. I will kill, but only if it benefits me in some way. I, Draco Malfoy, am completely self obsessed, with an obsessive streak of treading upon every toe I can. But you see I know that it's right. Without people like me, there would be nothing for people like you to fight against.' Draco watched her intently moving about as he spoke.

'You're wrong. I have no preconceptions of you. I only know what you tell me, and that seems to be pretty much everything you just said. Overall you make me think of you as an unsavoury character with no actual beating heart within your body.'

_Opening. Closing. Opening._

Mrs Weasley turned to face him, absently wiping her hands on her apron. 'You do nothing to lend it to your…nicer qualities.'

Draco leaned forward in his seat, resting his head on the table. Why was it that he had to be shacked up in a house with a do-gooder? She was the kind of person who wanted to make people' lives better, for no apparent reason. If it were him on the other hand, he would make sure that there was at least one personal gain. It was foolish to not look at the possibilities. 

'Ginny never could make up her mind you know. Would she have the sweets or the chocolate? Did she like George or Fred more? Should she wear the darker shade of blue, or the lighter? Which one would Harry prefer? It's all questions with her and you're just another one added to the list,' she continued, walking to the table where he was sat and taking a seat herself.

'Thank you for that gem of knowledge. I'll be sure to lock it away somewhere safe,' he drawled from where his head lay on the table. 'I'm sure scientists are making a cure for it as we speak.'

'Your problem is that you don't listen when you should.'

'Yes, I'm sure it is. Now I think that I should really be going back to bed now,' he lifted his head off the table and fixed his gaze on her. 'There's this incessant humming that's giving me a headache.'

'Ginny loves you, you know?' Molly said with a slight frown on her face, as if having to concentrate very hard on the words. 'I don't think you deserve that.'

'Then why is she ignoring me, oh wise one? Why does she insist on not speaking to me, or in fact seeing me?' Draco snapped in frustration.

'She's scared of you, and I could well understand why.'

'Well if she's so scared of me, then it doesn't matter what either of us think about the other, does it?' he said coldly. 'I wouldn't entertain the thought if I were her.'

'See, there you go again, not listening properly. It isn't what you think about each other that matters, but what you feel. Ginny loves you, but you keep pushing her away because you're being all noble. You think running away will solve it all, and it won't. There will always be that person you left behind,' she gestured with her hands as she spoke. 

'Actually I don't think running will solve anything. Dying, on the other hand, will cure us all of a terrible disease that I have become. You won't have to worry about cleaning up my mess, Ginny won't have to be scared anymore, Potter will have someone to lay the blame on and my secrets will never be known. I think that is the ideal, don't you agree?' his voice was angry now, but with a hint of pain. Every shallow creature on this earth, including him, feared the pain of death, but was willing to do so if it meant the end of pain also.

Molly stared at him. It was the stare of someone who was horrified by what they had just heard, but mixed with something else. Maybe it was confusion. Draco understood that look though, because he had seen it so many times before. She probably didn't know about the scars up his arms, the way he felt about falling asleep and never waking up, the dull ache of his heart forcing itself to keep going. 

_Closing. Opening._

'Mum? I'm home!' Ginny's cheery voice echoed through the silence. 'I've got something to tell you! Where are…oh.'

There was no point in turning to see the look on her face. Ginny hadn't expected him to be out of bed, let alone sat round the kitchen with her mother. True they had been arguing in a fashion, but there was no trace left of it in this instance. The last thing he wanted to see was her disgust again, evidence of her supposed love.

Was there a possibility that she loved him anyway? Molly was her mother, so surely she would have an idea of her daughter's ways? 

Everything was possible though. It could be possible that she was wrong and that Ginny only felt hatred for this shell of a man. If she was right on the other hand, would that change anything? Would he stay and have the happy ending that seemed desperate to him? The ending of it seemed so imminent. 

Did he love her?

'Ginny!' Molly said in a breezy, care-free voice. 'Me and Draco were just waiting for a pie to cook. Come and sit down, I'll get you a plate and you can tell us what you've got to tell us.'

If he did love her, then it would explain a lot of what he was feeling. 

'Well, I think I should…you know…I…' Ginny stuttered, clearly trying to find a way of refusing the offer without sounding rude. 

No, he didn't love her. That was something that Potter would allow himself to do. It was a weakness to allow someone so close. She couldn't get close enough to twist the dagger into his slowing heart.

'Nonsense, sit down. I never seem to see you anymore with all this extra work. I hope Ron is paying you extra for all this labour your doing. If he isn't then I shall be having words,' Molly's voice was commanding. It was the voice of a mother who expected her child to do as she was told.

It seemed to work quite well, as Ginny walked slowly over to the table and sat as far away from Draco as she possibly could. His eyes watched her all the way, taking in everything openly. They both knew what he wanted from her, so there was no point in hiding it now. Sex was all, he reminded himself, and the rest has nothing to do with at the moment. The heartache could wait.

Her hair was pulled back away from her face in a loose ponytail. Red tendrils of hair curled at the side of her face, making it appear more rounded. Her nose was red from the cold wind outside, with the freckles seeming more emphasised. Nervously she was chewing on her bottom lip. Her eyes were cast downward, willing themselves not to look at him. She knew he was watching her closely – examining her flaws. There was no need to worry though, because he knew now that she was perfect.

All he wanted to do at that moment was take her upstairs. There was all the complicated talk that needed to happen, but it could wait that little bit longer. If only he could touch her, then everything might be alright again. He needed her to need him so he could keep on living. She was hope's last petal before winter killed the sun.

'Well?' Molly asked expectantly as she busied herself.

'I saw Harry today.'

Draco snorted and put his head back down on the table. Could his day possibly get any worse? The last thing he wanted to hear was about Potter, especially seeing as he's tortured him only days earlier. No doubt there would be more scars from the abuse he had suffered under that mans hand. He knew he should be angry about it all, but he just couldn't seem to gather it up. Of course Potter had hurt him physically, but he was doing his job. Draco could understand that.

Ginny was toying with the edge of her robe now. Twisting it about her fingers, and then releasing it, in a repeated pattern. Her fingers were long and slim, with dirt under the nails and smudges of ink on them. It was amazing how much he had missed the first time he had looked at her, when there was no sense of time slipping away. 

Draco was leaving, in which ever way he chose. She was right to be scared of loving him.

'He suggested I took a holiday and I agreed,' Ginny continued softly, refusing to look at him. 

What had she ever seen in Potter anyway? He wasn't exactly conventionally good looking, with his rounded glasses and floppy hair. His body hadn't been exactly manly back in school. It was probably the persecuted hero complex that had drawn her in. It was probably the attitude he had of being down trodden by everyone. Having no family didn't mean he had bigger problems then the rest of them. Potter would never understand the sharp double edge of love and disappointment. 

'Oh, that's nice. I thought you were in need of a good rest. You have suffered quite an ordeal over the past month and it was wrong to try fix everything so quickly. After all there are some things that need to be…sorted,' her mother continued. 'It was brave of you to face Harry though.'

More like foolish, Draco thought inwardly. 

'Not really. He just appeared at the office and I knew I couldn't let him know I knew. So I…' she glanced at him now. 'Forgot and pretended nothing had changed.'

'Nothing has changed,' Draco said quietly. 'He's the same as he has always been.'

Silence settled upon the room, creating an atmosphere of tension. The message was crystal clear – Potter had always been a murderous killer. Publicly he had killed Voldemort, which everyone had celebrated. It was amazing what blood on a man's hand could do. Everyone had seen this as a justifiable murder. There was no way anyone would take him to trial on the matter. What none of them had understood was the blood though. It never left you. You would always be the person who had killed another human being. One minute they would be there, the next you were the hero of the hour.

'He asked me to go to China with him again,' she said in a confidence that seemed fake. 'I thought it would look suspicious if I said no, so…I…'

_Closing._


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas everyone! Here's another chapter just for you. I hope you enjoy it because I foretell only one more chapter. 

****

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the words!

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_Don't hold yourself like that   
You'll hurt your knees   
I kissed your mouth and back   
But that's all I need _

_Don't build your world around volcanoes melt you down   
  
_

_What I am to you is not real   
What I am to you, you do not need   
What I am to you is not what you mean to me   
You give me miles and miles of mountains   
And I'll ask for the sea_

_   
Don't throw yourself like that   
In front of me   
I kissed your mouth your back   
Is that all you need?   
Don't drag my love around volcanoes melt me down _

_  
What I am to you is not real   
What I am to you, you do not need   
What I am to you is not what you mean to me   
You give me miles and miles of mountains   
And I'll ask for what I give to you   
Is just what I'm going through   
This is nothing new   
No, no just another phase of finding what I really need   
Is what makes me bleed   
And like a new disease she's still too young to treat_

_   
Volcanoes melt me down   
She's still too young   
I kissed your mouth   
You do not need me_

_Volcano – Damien Rice_

'Let me get this straight. You're going away with Harry to China, because you thought it would look suspicious to say no?'

'Yes…'

Ginny looked round the kitchen cautiously. This was all wrong. It wasn't going exactly how she had envisioned it, which made the whole process feel like the calm before the storm. Why was Molly being so, for lack of a better word, normal about it all?

As Ginny had gathered her things at the office, her mind had conjured up millions of scenarios. It had been her nerves about facing her mother that had created them, with the fear of confrontation looming in the distance. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but she didn't want to have a fight about her justifications. Secretly there was a part of her who wanted to keep it all bottled in – just go away without telling anyone. With that idea though there would be major guilt on her part. She'd probably just end up coming back to apologise anyway, so it would be pointless sneaking about like a cat in the kitchen.

No, it would have to be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. 

Scenario one had Molly fainting from the shock, clutching a potato masher to her heart and crying silently. That had been a painful thought, but her rational mind asked why it had to be that way. Hadn't her mother encouraged her to leave with Harry before? Yes she had, so clearly it would be alright and Molly wouldn't pass out at the thought.

Scenario two had Ginny's mother congratulating her, asking when the wedding was and how many children she expected to have. Now that one seemed more likely and somehow all the more scary. Ginny didn't want to touch Harry, let alone marry and bare his children. At the same time though, she didn't want her mum thinking she was prostituting herself, which would bring shame to the Weasley clan.

It had been at that point that she had decided that she'd have to marry Harry. That way he would never suspect her of knowing his dark evil secret. Yes, that was a good idea. Marry him, have a couple of kids and then leave at the first instance she could. Then she could find Draco and…

Mentally she slapped herself. What was she thinking? Of course she wasn't going to marry Harry. He didn't want to for one thing, and she certainly didn't. Anyway, even if she did join him in holy matrimony, who was there to say that they'd have to have children? Ginny was sure they could be happy without the burden of kiddies running about the place. And even if they did get divorced there was no way she would ever chase after Draco Malfoy.

Neither of her scenario's had occurred though. Instead she'd been slapped in the face by this deadly silence. No one wanted to speak in case they said the wrong thing. In some respects it was like a face off – pistols at high noon. There was tension, but there was no action. Ginny half expected Molly to start doing the washing up in an attempt to block out the thought.

What she really wanted was for Molly to shout, rant and rave. She wanted her to jump about, demanding that Ginny stop being such a fool and tell Harry she wasn't going anymore. Most of all Ginny wanted to be told what to do – wanted to be dissuaded from making such a huge mistake. There was none of that though and it hurt her. Did it mean Molly didn't care anymore? Or was she simply letting her daughter grow up and make her own decisions? 

Any reaction would have done, but not this silence.

Malfoy wasn't helping the situation any either. Ginny hadn't even expected him to be there – he had certainly not featured in any of her dream scenarios. Her expectations seemed to be wrong all the way. Draco was supposed to be in his room, being seen and not heard, so she didn't have to think about him.

When she had first walked in, she had been reluctant to enter with him there. Ginny had not wanted to put herself in his direct line of fire. It was bad enough being this close to him, without sitting round a table with so little distance between them. At the back of her mind though she wanted to face him and show that she wasn't afraid anymore. 

Sitting at that table, the little girl had run and hid behind the woman. 

His face was open, which had surprised her. It was almost as if he'd given up on keeping her out. His grey eyes watched her intently, playing a masterful tune on her heart. How come he could be this way now it was over? Then again, had there been anything between them in the first place?

Bedroom eyes, she thought as she allowed herself to meet his gaze for a split second. They were summoning her to him, as if words no longer had any power over the desire to take her. It made her nervous to think that he could make her feel like that with one look. It made her think about all the other things that could happen if he moved closer. Even now she knew there was certain chemistry – it was because they couldn't have each other, she reasoned. There could be no other reason for this passion. 

As she stared down at the kitchen table, she had watched him from the corner of her eye. Why was it that she felt like the prey being hunted down? Maybe it was because outwardly he looked so vulnerable. His hair was messy and probably smelt slightly rank, which would make a change from the usual Malfoy she saw. The face that used to be a normal kind of pale, was a shade or so lighter. He looked injured. That was probably because he was.

The eyes were still bothering her though. Even though they were tainted with dark, heavy bags, there was still a spark there. She could feel his stare in waves of beautiful anger. Each one hit her, making her annoyed at the intrusion but blissful at the attention. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that and even though he was ill, he looked like that wouldn't stop him from pleasing.

Once the words had left her mouth though, the persistent gaze had left her body. Only then had she been able to look at him. It was as if he had left his body empty – left the room in a fit of violence. No longer did Draco Malfoy sit opposite her, but the shell of a man, who has heard something he thinks is a little too close to reality.

Her eyes wandered downwards to his chest. Many a time had it been a place of desire and comfort for her. As they had travelled down to Kings Cross, she had rested upon it as a head upon a pillow. It had risen slowly then, in frustration maybe, but now the rise was practically undetectable. Deep down the little voice begged for her to go over and speed it up.

'Well,' Molly's voice cut through her thoughts, 'I wasn't expecting you to do that.'

'I didn't exactly plan it to happen this way,' Ginny said softly. 'I don't think we ever plan this far ahead until it happens. At least I can say I've been spontaneous at least once in my life.'

She knew what she was trying to do – make a joke out of the matter. Didn't they always say that laughter was the best cure? Well, she wished they were right because she didn't know how else to deal with it. There was nothing she wouldn't have done to escape herself though, and China seemed like the perfect route.

'I suppose you can, but there would have been simpler ways of going about it. If that was what you wanted in the first place, anyway,' she said with a bright smile. 'I'm just shocked, that's all.

Molly turned away from Ginny and walked back over to the sink. That was always the moment when Ginny knew she was in the wrong. Washing up had always been her mother's escape from the family. Any problem could be solved by a little washing up liquid and a good scrub. 

That was where they were similar. Believing that things will work themselves out if they bury their heads for long enough. Well it wasn't what Ginny wanted. She wanted to stay in the Burrow, with her family, and forget everything that had happened. The problem was she couldn't forget. Draco would always be there at the back of her mind and now it seemed like the only cure was to fly far away with Harry, to start a new life.

'Do you think it's a good idea?' Ginny asked in a pleading subtle tone.

'Frankly Ginny, I think you're making a big mistake. I don't think Harry would have suspected anything had you said no, and it's all an excuse for you to…escape the reality of your situation,' Molly breezed as she scrubbed at a plate. 'If this is what you want though, and it makes you happy, then I am happy. I wouldn't want you to be miserable because you missed this opportunity.'

'I am happy.'

Was she? No, she was far from it. All she wanted was Draco to make her happy, but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. So instead she would settle for second best because she was scared of being alone again. She had become so dependant on his presence that she'd forgotten who she was. Ginny Weasley was not an adventurous woman, who helped known criminals and disobeyed her family. She wasn't a woman who took risks and dared to dance with danger. Ginny was a woman who was good, kind and honest. A woman who would never fall in love with the bad boy, just because he was temptingly devious with good looks to boot.

'Liar.'

Draco was staring at her again, but this time as if he wanted to beat her. His lips had moved only a fraction to release such a treacherous word. It was powerful and commanding, making her look up into his face. 

'No I'm not,' she mouthed, so only he would see her lips move and so she didn't have to use her emotion cracked voice.

'You're lying. I know it and so do you,' Draco said in a cold hard voice, laced with anger.

'What right do you have to question me?' she asked indignantly, her anger getting the better of her. 'Last time I checked you wanted nothing to do with me, so why the sudden interest?'

Silence reigned again. They were both glaring at each other, with Ginny unable to tear her eyes away from his. It was almost like magnetism – opposites attracting and unable to pull away. 

'I think I'll just go hang the washing out on the line,' Molly said suddenly, cutting through the tension like a knife. 'Wouldn't like you both to be going without clean underwear.'

With that final, slightly bemusing, statement, Molly left the room with a slam. Then there were two, Ginny thought inwardly, looking away from Draco. Suddenly the wooden table seemed a lot more attractive to stare at.

'Why are you doing this?' he demanded quietly.

'I told you. I didn't want Harry to suspect anything…and anyway, it's none of your business what I do now. You're not my keeper.'

'Liar.'

'Stop saying that!' Ginny shouted, thumping a fist down on the table.

'I'll stop saying it when you stop lying,' he said with force. 'Why are you doing this?'

'I just told you why! Why are you being such a moron?!' 

'Liar.'

Ginny sighed and twisted a tendril of hair round her finger. She didn't like it when he was angry. It scared her to think of what he was capable of – all the things he could do to her if she pushed the wrong buttons. He had told her himself that he would kill if he had to.

'First you ignore me as if I have done something to hurt you, then you decide to run of with Potter. Don't you think that it's all a little childish?' Draco mused aloud. 'I know you want me, but this is no way to get my attention, when you already have it.'

'You, Draco Malfoy, are the most vain, arrogant, conceited…pig, I have ever had the misfortune to meet!' she shouted, standing up and paced the kitchen floor. 'I can't believe you have the nerve to think that this is all about you! Well I have news for you. It has nothing to do with you. Oh and for the record that should be "wanted". The past tense definitely needed!'

'Liar. We both know you still have feelings for me. The only reason you're denying them is because you don't want me to be right,' Draco sneered and leant back in his chair. 'You're scared of admitting you love me, because you know I'm leaving without you. So you decide to ignore me, maybe then you can forget what I mean to you. It isn't enough though, because you really want to hurt me for abandoning you, so you decide to run off with Potter.'

'That is a complete work of fiction Malfoy.'

'Oh and you would know all about that, wouldn't you?' Draco fumed from where he sat. 'You're always trying to skirt round reality. I'm leaving you. You can't bear that fact, so you try to forget it.'

'Again, you are so wound up in yourself that you can't see the whole picture! I don't want you anymore, and it's driving you crazy!' she shouted.

Now she was pacing the small kitchen, she felt a little less pressured. Ginny didn't have to sit there while he talked to her like a child, she could be above him and therefore better at handling the situation. Her fingers toyed with her bottom lip in a worried fashion, as she crossed and uncrossed her arms. This was not what she wanted to talk about.

'I'm going to China because I want to start a new life with Harry,' she said calmly, pausing and turning to face him. 'That is the complete and utter truth.'

'And what would you do if I spoiled that,' he whispered softly. 'What would you do if I said I wasn't going to let you do this?'

'I would laugh quite a lot,' she said, beginning to pace again. 'We both know you would never lower yourself to admitting you didn't want me to go. That would be completely out of character. Anyway, that's beside the point because even if you did, I would still go because it's what I want.'

'I don't want you to go.'

Ginny stopped in her tracks and faced him again. Her forehead creased into a frown of confusion. 'Pardon?'

'Please don't go.'

She stared at him openly. Here sat a man who was by all means a menace, who she clearly adored, but who was forced to run and hide because he knew too much. He was annoying, shameless, arrogant, and obsessed with himself. He didn't know how to love, but he did know how to kill with no mercy or guilt. And yet here he was begging her to stay.

'You're asking me not to go to China with Harry? Why?'

'What else do you want me to say Ginny?' he asked, with a hint of frustrated anger lacing his voice. 'Is it begging you want? Maybe blood?'

'I want you to tell me why I shouldn't go away,' she said in a pleading tone. 'I want you to tell me why I should stay, more to the point.'

'You should stay because you love me, and not Potter. It would be wrong to delude yourself that far,' he said coldly. 'Ginny, you can't expect to set up home with a cold blooded killer, when you're not dedicated to him.'

'Why do you always do that?' she asked with a wrinkled nose. 'You're always avoiding the question.'

'It's an answer, isn't it?' he asked with a smug smile. 'That's all you ever ask for. If you wanted more from me you should have made yourself clearer.'

'You're deluded,' Ginny said with feeling. 

'I'm not the one in love with someone they shouldn't even like,' he retorted quickly. 'That would make you the deluded one.'

'I'm not in love with you!' she said in exasperation. 'Will you stop claiming that I do as if it were common fact?!'

'Liar. You love me.'

'Do not.'

'Now that is childish,' he said with a sly smile. 'Resorting to limited language exchange, just because you can't think of anything better to say.'

'Okay, smart arse, why do you think I love you? Hmm?' Ginny snapped angrily, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

Draco was silent. It was unusual for him not to have something to lash back with, and it took Ginny slightly by surprise. Then he looked at her, his eyes sweeping over her slowly. It made her shiver slightly, to wonder what was going on behind that indifferent smile. 

'I think you love me because if I kissed you right now…' he paused and let his eyes rest on her neck. 'The most chaste and polite of kisses, then you wouldn't be able to leave. I think you love me because if I did more, you wouldn't complain. I think you love me because you worry about my well being, even when you wish I am dead. I think you love me because you can't help yourself.'

'I never knew you thought so much. Maybe you should stop now before your brain melts,' she said bitterly. 'Those are feeble reasons, that could be something other then love.'

'You're only saying that because I'm right.'

'I'm saying it because you're wrong.' 

Draco smiled at her in a predatory manner, and stood up from the table. A lump was building in Ginny's throat and she attempted to swallow it back. There was no way she was going to back away from this. There was no way she was going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing her back down.

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her upper arms, pinning her to the spot. Well, she thought inwardly, there's no getting out of it now. Ginny would have to face what she'd been running from since…she couldn't even remember a time when she hadn't been running from something. That was what made them click, she thought. They were both on the run.

'I'm right. I am always right,' Draco whispered, shaking her slightly. 'So shut up and listen.'

'Okay,' she said defiantly.

'Firstly, stop being such an idiot and doing what you think is right. It isn't. Secondly, I may be all of those things you've said and probably thought, but you do love me. If you didn't you wouldn't still be here listening to this. Thirdly, you won't go away with Harry because….' he faltered slightly and looked past her absently.

'Because…?'

'I don't want you to.'

'Why not?'

'I…like you more then I would like to admit,' he said looking at her. 'You're an annoying woman, you realise that, don't you?'

Ginny smiled slightly. 'You love me.'

'I never said I that,' Draco grumbled. 'You're just guessing.'

'You do!' she laughed suddenly.

'Shut up Weasley…'

'You love me, but you don't want to say it because I'm going away!' she shouted triumphantly. 

'I'm warning you…'

Raising her eyebrows, Ginny couldn't help but grin slightly. 'You want me so badly; you're willing to beg for me to stay. Shall I tell you why? Because you love me!'

With a growl Draco swooped forward and kissed her hard on the lips, which Ginny gladly reciprocated with enthusiasm.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Author's Note: **And so it ends. It's been a year since I started this story and it has been somewhat of a source of comfort to me. Now that it's over I will have to find something new to write about, which is quite a scary thought as I have relied on this plot since close to the beginnings of my fanfiction roots. Anyway, the chapter is quite short compared to some, but to the point. I hope you all find what you're looking for.

****

**Acknowledgements: **To those of you who have supported me since the beginning and those of you who kept me going towards the end. I dedicate this chapter to you all, but especially to those who encouraged me. May this meet to expectations and hopefully not preconceptions.

****

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the words.

****

**Coeur Corrompu**

****

**Chapter Twenty Four**

****

_That day, that day_

_What a mess what a marvel_

_I walked into that cloud again_

_And I lost myself_

_And I'm sad, sad, sad_

_Small, alone, scared_

_Craving purity_

_A fragile mind and a gentle spirit_

_That day, that day_

_What a marvellous mess_

_This is all that I can do_

_I'm done to be me_

_Sad, scared, small, alone, beautiful_

_It's supposed to be like this_

_I accept everything_

_It's supposed to be like this_

_That day, that day_

_I lay down beside myself_

_In this feeling of pain, sadness_

_Scared, small, climbing, crawling_

_Towards the light_

_And it's all I see_

_And I'm tired and I'm right_

_And I'm wrong_

_And it's beautiful_

_That day, that day_

_What a mess, what a marvel_

_We're all the same_

_And no one thinks so_

_And it's okay_

_And I'm small and I'm divine_

_And it's beautiful_

_And it's coming_

_And it's already here_

_And it's absolutely perfect_

_That Day – Natalie Imbruglia_

Dappled moonlight filtered through the half drawn curtains, casting light upon the darkened room. Shadow's stretched in long, eerie fingers of crooked black, crawling up the wall on the far side. From a hole in the floorboards a spider crept silently out into the shard of light. A twig from a tree hit against the window in light taps, following the curve of the breeze. Everything was still, quiet and soft.

No one noticed the details though.

Pale flesh was highlighted from the darkness by the moon's curious gaze. They lay on a single bed, limbs entwined in uncomfortable spaces. A black sheet kept their modesty, but feet stuck out as if growing from beneath. Their heads lay close to each other, as their chests slowly rose and fell. The only noise to disturb their peace was a spider spinning her web.

Around the bed lay heaps of shed skins. The dejected clothing humbled the floor with their presence – the only lasting sign of frenzied passion. A bra hung over the side of a chair, whilst a pair of boxers gazed at it with hunger. Shirts, skirts and trousers were screwed up in small mounds, separated from each other by eager fingers. Only the naked bodies seemed to be untouched by the desire that had taken place, with their skin cold with calm rest.

Draco stirred slightly in the bed, the springs accommodating his weight with a squeak of welcome. His eyes flicked to his partner in crime, ensuring the noise had not awoken her. When she did not flinch or move her head, he allowed himself to relax again.

It must have been an hour since she had fallen asleep, her body spent from all the love making and such. He hadn't been tired though, or willing to let his guard down when he was so vulnerable. Partly he was scared that if he slept now he would rise to a cold bed and an equally cold heart. Instead Draco had watched the word slowly fade to blackness through the window, waiting for an awakening at his side. 

His body did not "lie" or "rest" upon the bed. That would imply a certain degree of control and civilisation. His body was sprawled across it, completely at ease with the situation. It was almost as if he had been a coil for years, just waiting to spring out from his own body. Now that he'd accomplished the relief that only a partner could achieve, he felt at peace. Draco smiled to himself – it wasn't just peace he felt but a definite dose of smugness.

Ginny had been a demanding lover, taking what she wanted and giving what he needed. There had been no question of whether he was up to this physical outburst. Draco was not letting this opportunity go, injury or no. So he pulled together all his strength and had managed to keep up to the usual standards. Now it was her who slept soundly, and him who gloated about his victory over her senses. The screams had defiantly proved her enjoyment of the act.

Her love had been savage, as she ripped away his clothes, bruising his lips with everything she had been waiting for. Not that he was going to complain, it was often easier this way. His winces of pain had not bothered her either as she'd pushed his flesh hard with her small hands. Then again, he considered, he had slammed her into the wall a couple of times. 

Once they had shed all of their layers, like a Christmas present that's been sat temptingly under the tree for weeks, they threw themselves onto the bed. The springs had been welcoming, but grunted under the strain of their movements. It wasn't just the bed that was having problems though. A single bed was not the best place for two people who intended to be very active. First she'd bashed her head on the headboard, and then he'd stubbed his toe on the wall. Ginny had been frustrated and, when she'd hit her elbow for the fifth time, pulled away from his embrace and climbed off the bed. 

_'This isn't going to work!' Ginny cried, her fists balled up like a small child having a tantrum._

_'It was your idea to use this room,' Draco had replied coldly as he stretched out the length of the bed. 'Remember?'_

_'I'm not doing this,' she gestured between them, 'in the bedroom I've had since I was born. It would just feel wrong and I would be completely put off, which I'm sure you wouldn't really want right now.'_

_It was a challenge. 'And that's different from having sex in your parent's house how?'_

_'Look, if you don't want to make love then just say. I'm really not in the mood for games right now.'_

_Draco had half smiled at her suggestively. _

_'Alright, alright! I may be in the mood for certain kinds of games.'_

So they had ceased their frenzy of moving limbs and opted for a slower rhythm. At first he'd been worried that this organisation would stop the initial joy of it. Even though the beat was slower though, he still enjoyed every moment of it.

Ginny had wanted to be in control, which wouldn't have bothered Draco so much if she hadn't insisted he had the space against the wall. To him it seemed typical that she would want to have his side of the bed. In fact it seemed quiet deliberate, but it hadn't been the time to fight it out. No, this was a time for him to keep his mouth closed and obey commands. It was a tight fit, but eventually they had both fitted perfectly and so the lament went on. 

Reflecting on it now, Draco knew it had been a battle of wills throughout. When he had kissed her, she had to kiss back with more desire. When she started to take off his clothes, he had to takes hers off slower, to delay what she wanted. It was defiantly a competition which both were determined to win. Another smile played about his lips – Draco Malfoy always won the fight.

Her body had been heavenly, pale and dusted with freckles. It would have been cliché for him to claim he wanted to map them all out, but it was just something you said to girls with lots of freckles. It was almost like some unwritten law that made people with them feel a lot sexier. Usually he wouldn't have bothered, but he felt he needed to put the extra effort in to win her over. So he had traced his fingers, joining up the small brown spots in an invisible line, making her shiver ever so slightly.

Ginny hadn't been content with this lazy love though. She didn't want romance, or gestures of care and affection. That had been made quite clear when she leaned forward and dotted kisses on his chest and stomach, whilst digging her nails into his sides. It had stung a little against his purpled bruises, so he'd growled and made a grab at her.

Eventually, after a mess of limbs, he found himself lying on top of Ginny. It was only then that he had truly looked at her. She was smiling at him slightly. It wasn't a full smile of happiness, or a half smile of seduction, but a smile that was reassuring. This was what she'd wanted. For a second he had thought about the problems and the reasons this shouldn't be happening. That had been ended though when she started to wriggle impatiently.

Pinning her down roughly, he had made dirty, passionate, beautiful love to her. In return she had bitten his shoulder, drawing blood, and whispered the opposite of sweet nothing's to him. It hadn't been romantic, or symbolic of their feelings. They hadn't waited until it was the right time. It had been raw impulse, savage in all its sins.

Then she'd fallen asleep.

Now Draco was bored. Though he enjoyed replaying their afternoon of passion in his mind, it was beginning to tire him and Ginny was drooling on his shoulder. It was one thing to be in bed with a woman in the carnal sense, but quite another to actually sleep with them. They were not nearly as delicate and serene asleep as they were awake. Already she had kicked and slapped him as she rolled over to get comfortable. It had taken a lot to keep his space on the bed and presently he had one leg swung over the side, supporting his weight. 

It was nice to know he had tired her out sufficiently in his damaged state, but was this all the thanks he got? 

He thought about getting up, climbing back into his clothes and sneaking out before she woke up. There was nothing to say she wouldn't wake up and regret it all. She had never mentioned not going away with Harry. He had assumed that would go unsaid, but now in the cold light of reality he realised there were problems looming on the horizon. What if it was just sex? 

Growling softly to himself, he shoved her body back against the wall roughly and resettled himself in his space. It bothered him that he couldn't find the heart to sneak away from her and avoid the confrontation. It bothered him that he hadn't yet considered getting up and leaving all together – just leave all his troubles behind and start that new life he was meant to. None of it seemed to matter at that moment though. Not Potter, Narcissa, Snape or Dumbledore. Maybe he was going soft.

Ginny sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to his cool body. The freckles and red hair contrasted to his paler complexion. His fingers found themselves stroking her cheek softly. It was beautiful the way they seemed to be totally different and that was the closest thing they had in common. 

One eye opened slowly and she frowned slightly, a groan escaping her lips. 'My leg's gone numb…'

It wasn't the perfect thing for her to say. It didn't lend itself to her image of being a lover or goddess. What it did do was make her more real to him. She had edges and flesh, along with a mind of her own. There was nothing ideal about her. This was a Weasley who spoke her mind and feared nothing but herself.

'You did insist in having it between mine,' he remarked, with an amused smirk. 'In fact you were quite insistent about it as I recall.'

'Shut up Malfoy and move over,' she grumbled pushing him gently with her sleep deadened arms. 

'You're pathetic, you know that?' Draco said with a degree of humour as he moved slightly to give her more room. 'Any normal, sane woman would be thanking her lucky stars to get me into bed.'

Ginny buried her head in his shoulder and put her arm across his stomach in a possessive hold. Turning her head slightly she pressed a kiss to his skin. 'Did you get any sleep?'

'You snored too loudly for that to ever happen, Weasley.'

She laughed softly. 'I don't snore.'

'How would you know?'

'Let's just say I've never heard complaints before,' she whispered with a coy grin, her face looking up at him, with her hair looking almost like a halo in the soft moonlight. 

Draco regarded her curiously. Even now, after all they had been through, they were still fighting like school children and yet it seemed perfect. Ginny fought the fight well, taking everything in her stride, and so did he. Maybe it was what gave them the edge. 

'What now?' Ginny whispered softly, her fingers rubbing lightly against his bruised skin. 

His heart paused for a second, opening up with the feeling of lost hope. He had been right to think Ginny was avoiding the harsh reality, but he had never considered that he would also. There was a danger in thinking you cared for someone, which was why he'd always kept Narcissa at such a distance. If they knew you had a weakness, they would use it against you. Love was too frivolous a thing in times of deep despair.

Closing his eyes, he released his breath and looked at her. 'We do what we always do Weasley. We do what's right and avoid all the pain.'

'Don't worry. I won't pack anything too heavy,' she whispered against his skin, kissing it lightly. 'I know you'll want to travel light.'

'Pardon?' Draco asked, a frown creasing his forehead.

'I am coming with you,' she said with firm aggression. 'I'm not going to stay at home and live out my mundane life because it doesn't compare to being around you. I'm not going to go to China with Harry because I want someone else – you. I'm going to fight myself to be with you.'

'And you didn't think to ask me?!' he growled angrily. 'You're not coming!'

'It's too late now Malfoy. My mind is made up and I will hunt you down if I have to, so basically there's no point in trying to tell me I can't,' she huffed as she sat up. Gently she tugged the sheet round her upper body and looked down at him. 'I've had enough of your self righteousness and desire to be noble. It doesn't matter! When it comes to me and you all the rest is a load of nonsense. Your personal war has nothing to do with us being together.'

Draco looked at her openly again, examining her flaws and features. There was probably a point to all her babbling. Maybe it was his war and no one else's, but was it possible to be together?

'Just stop thinking for one second. Just let it all go! Now I'm coming with you, okay?'

'Bloody irritating woman.'

'Was that a yes?'

'I suppose it will have to be.'

***

_Dear Mum,_

_As you read this I will be on broomstick to some unknown destination. I decided that all of this conflict is beyond me. I have no place in this war between the Ministry and the Death Eaters. My place is in ordinary life, where I'm ignorant to the inner working's of the political leaders. Being a researcher has taught me that there are some people who don't need the limelight. I am one of these people. If I'm going to die then I want to be happy._

_With this, and the knowledge that what I know puts me in grave danger, I have kidnapped Mr Draco Malfoy as means of leverage if anything should threaten me. If you attempt to trace my wand, or find me in any way, I will know and your one lead will be handed over to the Ministry. Though I am stepping away from the war of right and wrong, I realise that Malfoy is of great importance to your cause. Therefore if you comply with my demand of peace then I will allow limited access to him._

_I love you all and I want for you to not see this as an act of a despicable nature. I'm doing this because it's all I have left. There is no normal, carefree life available to me now I know about Harry and his trappings as an assassin. This way I have one chance to make something beautiful that can't be destroyed by laws that govern us. _

_I will try to stay in contact with letters and such, but they may be limited until we're settled. Malfoy seems to have ideas of his own, prophesising doom and gloom as usual. I think he's wrong though. This future is fresh and new. I will be happy no matter the cost – be it with or without Malfoy. _

_Please pass on my love to the entire family. Tell them I will miss them deeply and that I hope this separation will be short lived. This too goes to Hermione, who has been more than decent in helping me decide what I have. _

_To Harry, send my regards. __China__ never did sound like my kind of place anyway. Far too hot for a girl of my complexion, and I can't speak the language! _

_Don't worry about me because I will miss you and that alone will keep me safe. I live another day to return home. _

_Eternal love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. You were right. Sometimes the wrong things are perfectly right._

**The End**

**Author's Note 2: **Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
